


Captive

by DKN117



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderswap, Loli, Magic, Multi, Quattro is a monster, Shota, Tentacles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKN117/pseuds/DKN117
Summary: Captured alongside Ginga and Vivio during Jail's assault on Cranagan and RF6 headquarters, Erio finds himself in the custody of the seven "nicer" Numbers, who - taken in by his kindness and his cuteness - decide to have more than a little fun with him...





	1. Chapter 1

Jail Scaglietti let out a little sigh as he read the reports from the latest mission. Tre and Sette had successfully captured Zero-1, though Zero-2’s ensuing berserker rage had done so much damage that Tre would almost certainly lose her arm and require a replacement. Olivie’s little clone had also been (re-)captured. However, the team that retrieved the tyke had also brought an extra: a red-haired little boy who turned out to be another Project F product. However, Jail didn’t really have any need for the boy; he already had plenty of data from ‘acquiring’ Precia’s research and from creating Vivio.

Rather than dispose of the boy, however, Jail now chose to give him to Cinque and the ‘younger’ Numbers as a gift, to do whatever they wanted to/with him. Torture, target practice, servant, plaything, pet – the girls could do whatever they wanted with the kid; Jail didn’t really care. He had other things to attend to. The awakening of his personal ancient dreadnought required a few days’ more work, and during that time Quattro would be in charge of ‘preparing’ Vivio and implanting her with the needed Relic.

“So much to do…” the man murmured.

\-----BREAK-----

Mid-Afternoon

Erio groaned softly as he came to.

‘I was… captured, I think?’

Erio moved his arms & legs a bit, confirming he was not restrained. It felt like he was in a loose t-shirt and his briefs, and nothing else. Opening his eyes a little, the young boy looked around… and his eyes went wide, his heart speeding up a little. He was in a fairly large and spacious room, with a couple of beds and soft mats, a couch or two, and what looked like a big-screen television against the wall. The room was also occupied by seven cyborg sisters, all of them now looking at him with curious interest (and smiles for a couple of them).

“Hiii~, little cutie~” a red-haired girl with her hair in a high ‘pineapple’ ponytail waved to him, a big grin on her face.

“W… What’s… going on…?” Erio murmured, thinking out loud. The thought of escape didn’t even occur to him; not only did he not have his Device, but he was surrounded by seven skilled combatants…

“The Doctor didn’t really know what to do with you,” the fairly tall girl with chestnut-brown hair said to him in a soft voice, “so he… gave you to us, to do whatever we wanted.”

“Don’t be scared” the young-looking silver-haired one with the eyepatch said. “We’re not going to hurt you… well, unless you try to hurt us, that is. Behave, and go along with what we tell you, and you’ll be fine.”

“W… What are you going to do to me?” the boy asked, still a little fearful and anxious.

“Well~…” the teal-haired one spoke up. “We’re not gonna do anything to hurt or torture you; none of us really like hurting people-”

“Except Quattro” one with a moderately-low voice and short red hair interrupted. “She totally gets off on causing fear and pain. Be thankful the doctor gave you to us instead of her, kid. …Somethin’ wrong with her, I swear…”

“Right. Anyway, we were thinkin’ of using you for something… different.”

“Basically,” the ‘pineapple-head’ girl spoke again, “besides the Doctor and big scary Zest, none of us really have any experience interacting with the opposite sex. Of course, cyborg or not, we’re still young women – at least, I think Otto is… We’re… ‘curious’ about some things… Have you had ‘The Talk’, kiddo?”

After a couple seconds, Erio – getting the message – blushed a little and nodded; the ‘facts of life’ had been explained to him by Chrono a year or so ago. “What’s that got to do with anything?” he asked.

In response, the seven girls all blushed a little to some degree, some of them averting their faces but still with eyes turned toward him, others with sly little smiles. After a few more seconds, Erio – smart boy that he was – got the implications, and blushed considerably more than before, eyes wide. One of the girls, with long straight brown hair, placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“E… Erio…” he said, his bashful and soft tone coming across as adorable to the girls.

“Cinque” the little silver-haired one-eyed one said.

“Sein!” “Otto” “Nove…” “Dieci” “Wendi~” “Deed”

“…Wait.” He looked at ‘Otto’. “You couldn’t tell she’s a girl?”

A few of the girls looked at him with surprise. “…How can you tell so easily?” Nove asked.

“…Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not really, no. How is it obvious?”

“Well, I mean it’s… she’s… I-I can’t really… think of how to put it in words; it’s just… I know, right away, she’s a girl. It’s… a feeling, or some kinda reading-people thing I don’t consciously understand…”

The boyish Number gave a little nod and small smile. “Impressive…” she said.

Cinque moved in, getting Erio up on his knees and putting herself in the same position right in front of him (even with how petite she was, she still had a couple centimeters on him). He blushed at a cute and pretty girl so close, practically pressing herself against him. She gave him a cute little smile, a light blush to her cheeks, and then her hands (presently bare rather than wrapped in the gloves of her combat suit) came up and gently cupped his cheeks, feeling the softness and warmth of his cute young face. Then, she closed her eye, leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

Erio squeaked in surprise, eyes wide and face blushing rather deeply, as he experienced his very first kiss. It felt so soft, so warm… After a few seconds, the young boy let out a cute little sigh as his body relaxed, letting Cinque ‘take the lead’. The silver-haired girl let out a soft hum/moan, and then decided to go a little farther. First she wrapped her arms around Erio, hugging him a little closer against her. Then, she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He let out another cute little surprised squeak, giving a couple little twitches as her tongue caressed and coiled around his, producing strange (but not unpleasant) new sensations that made him feel really warm inside. Cinque let out a soft moan, one hand on the back of his head, tilting his head back a little.

After another several seconds, Cinque ended the kiss, her tongue leaving Erio’s mouth after her lips pulled away from his. The young boy’s eyes were half open, looking a little bit dazed, his face was flushed, soft pants for breath escaping his slightly-open lips. Cinque let out a brief little giggle at how cute he looked right now, and judging by the grins the other girls felt the same way. Cinque pulled away, moving back, and within seconds Erio was ‘grabbed’ by another girl. Sein was considerably taller than Cinque, so when she hugged Erio his face ended up pressed against her breasts, making his blush deepen a little. She knelt down some while taking his face in her hands, and let out a soft pleased hum as she kissed him. Erio sighed softly as she held him closer, letting out a soft squeak as her tongue pushed into his mouth; it rubbed the roof of his mouth, making him shiver in her arms. She ‘coaxed’ his tongue into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, making him twitch and let out a cute little shuddering whine.

When Sein ended the kiss and pulled away, Otto moved in. After her came Nove, then Dieci (who took a little time to first hug Erio in a way that his face was between her rather sizable breasts while ‘petting’ his cute little head), Wendi, and finally Deed. Now, having been given seven ‘deep kisses’ in a row, Erio was a little ‘out of it’, his half-open eyes a bit glazed over, cheeks flushed. Furthermore, there was now a noticeable bulge in the front of his briefs; seeing that, some of the girls blushed and/or giggled.

Now, Wendi came in close, sitting behind Erio and then pulling him close so that his back was against her front, her breasts pressed against his back, her arms around his waist. Her hands then moved downward, taking hold of the waistband of his briefs, and Erio gasped softly and stiffened, realizing she planned to ‘expose’ him in front of her sisters. Instinctively he tried to fight a little, but Wendi’s hands proved stronger and more dexterous; he first felt the back of the briefs being slid down and off, exposing his bare bottom to the soft mat he was seated on, and then Deed moved in to help pull the front down and away. Erio blushed bright, letting out an embarrassed little whine, as he was exposed to a room full of young and pretty girls – his young body still free of any pubic hair, his penis already erect from the multiple deep kisses he’d recently been given.

The girls blushed and stared with curious interest, their gazes making Erio feel even more embarrassed and vulnerable. He shivered a little as Wendi’s hand slipped under the loose shirt he was still in, gently rubbing his belly (which had the beginnings of firm muscle tone couple with the still-present softness of a child). Then, that hand moved down, and the young boy let out a squeaked gasp as Wendi’s warm, soft hand wrapped around his dick, taking hold of it. Wendi quietly marveled at how it felt in her hand – so hot, smooth soft flesh over an underlying ‘core’ of hardness. She gently ran her thumb over and around the tip, and Erio made a sharp gasp, his back arching a little.

The other girls moved in closer, but none more so than Sein. The teal-haired Number grinned at Erio as she leaned in close, working together with Wendi to pry his legs open more, making the boy feel even more vulnerable, while Wendi also made him lean back a little. Sein then knelt down between Erio’s legs, and as Wendi’s hand came away from his dick Sein formed a ring with her forefinger and thumb, circling around the base of it. She leaned in even closer, and gave the underside a quick lick from base to tip. Erio let out a squeak of surprise, his back arching, a shuddering twitch shaking his little body, eyes wide. The sudden, unexpectedly intense brand-new sensation had sent a jolt up his spine, leaving him a bit bewildered.

Sein pressed her lips to the tip, as if kissing it, then slowly slid them down over the ‘head’ and then down the shaft. Erio stiffened, letting out soft, sharp gasps and high, slightly ‘squeaky’ moans; his back arched, his eyes squeezed shut, face flushing, little twitches and shivers running up his body from the strange and intense new sensations, his very first ‘taste’ of sexual pleasure catching him off-guard. Sein’s lips and tongue felt so soft, so warm, so wet, caressing and lightly ‘squeezing’ his super-sensitive penis. Soon her lips made contact with the base; she had the entire thing in her mouth. With half-open eyes and a blush on her cheeks, she dwelled on the feeling of the cute young boy’s dick in her mouth. She hummed softly, and the subtle vibration made Erio squeak and shiver.

Slowly, Sein slid her lips back up the ‘shaft’, and Erio gasped and shuddered as the rubbing movement and light ‘suction’ made his toes curl. When she had just the ‘head’ still between her lips, she paused for a moment, and then started moving her head up and down, her lips sliding along the shaft with a little bit of suction, her tongue rubbing all over as well. Erio’s high young voice came out in cute, sweet gasps and moans, his little hips wiggling and twitching as Wendi held him in place, the powerful new sensations leaving him helpless.

As Sein sped up and deepened her movements just a little bit, Wendi rested her chin on Erio’s head. She then slid one hand up under the boy’s shirt, and he squeaked as she began teasing one of his nipples, gently taking hold of it between her fingers, lightly squeezing and ‘rolling’ it. Her other hand, meanwhile, moved below where Sein was ‘working’, and the young boy let out a squeaked gasp as she very gently took hold of his balls, cradling and softly rubbing them; the added sensations had him trembling in her arms, whining moans and heated gasps escaping his lips.

Sein briefly took the head of his dick between her lips, rubbing and teasing the super-sensitive tip all over with her tongue, and Erio’s eyes shot wide open, his breath coming out in squeaking, strangled gasps as his eyes threatened to roll upward a little. She stopped this after a few seconds and started moving her lips all the way down with each downward stroke, her tongue still rubbing and licking and pressing all over the ‘head’ and shaft, all while Wendi kept fondling his balls. The strange, ‘hot’ pleasure was so intense that Erio was a little scared, his thoughts becoming a little ‘fuzzy’. Before long, he could feel something building – a hot ‘pressure’ in his lower belly and ‘below’ his penis. In Wendi’s hand, his balls tightened, and his body began to tense up more against hers, his gasps and moans starting to ‘tighten’ and climb in tone. Sein kept going, letting out occasional soft moans (doing this was giving her a little pleasure in her mouth) as she worked to bring the girls’ new “toy” to his first ever climax. A little scared of whatever was coming, Erio tried to fight it, tried to hold it back, the building ‘pressure’ making him let out a whining moan, especially as Sein stepped up her game, speeding up a little. He couldn’t fight it for long, however, and soon all that built-up pressure burst free.

Erio ‘sweet’ young voice came out in a rather loud, high moan, his body stiffening and twitching, as he experienced his very first orgasm. The young boy’s hips bucked and twitched as Sein & Wendi held onto him, powerful hot pleasure ‘pulsing’ through his dick in time with the spurts of hot, thick semen coming out into Sein’s mouth; the teal-haired girl continued squeezing and stroking his twitching penis with her lips and tongue, increasing the pleasure, as she let his cum pool in her mouth. The other girls watched and listened as he gasped and squeaked and moaned in a surprisingly cute and erotic manner, his cute young face flushed, little shivers shaking his body.

As his climax came to an end, Erio was left panting for breath, still trembling a little, feeling warm all over, inside & out. Little ‘aftershocks’ and the memory of the hot, powerful new pleasure dominated his still-hazy thoughts, and he moaned softly as Wendi’s hand caressed his chest. He gasped and shuddered lightly as Sein’s lips slowly slid up and off, releasing his penis. The teal-haired cyborg kept her mouth shut, and loudly gulped down the load of cum inside, licking her lips afterward.

“Not bad, actually” she remarked.

His body still feeling relaxed, Erio squeaked in surprise, caught off-guard, as Wendi pulled his shirt up and off, leaving him completely naked. Then, she stood up from behind him and picked him up, carrying him over to one of the beds, sitting him down on the edge, facing the girls. The young boy fidgeted, blushing, one hand covering his crotch.

Then, all at once, the seven girls unfastened the upper sections of their suits, pulling their arms free and letting the material hang loose at their waists. Erio’s eyes widened, his face going red, as 14 bare breasts were exposed to his young eyes. The girls were blushing a little as well, but most had little smiles; even Nove, who seemed an ‘always frowning’ type, had the barest, tiniest hint of upturned lips. As Erio’s eyes semi-involuntarily wandered between the numerous examples of beautiful female flesh, he picked up that Nove and Dieci seemed to be the ‘biggest’ (though Sein and Wendi weren’t far behind in that regard), while even Cinque’s physically-young body and Otto’s petite, modest build had some ‘curves’.

But the girls weren’t done yet. After letting Erio look at their bare upper bodies for a moment (while enjoying how shy and nervous he was acting, how bright he was blushing), they then stripped the rest of their suits off. Now, Erio’s face went as red as his hair as his field of vision was filled with seven fully naked pretty girls. They were all blushing a little more as they exposed themselves like this, and Wendi came close, standing right in front of him, a little grin on her face as she let the boy have a nice, close view of her naked body (which appeared to be pretty much hairless, just like the other girls; body hair was probably not a good thing to have when one’s usual attire was a skin-tight suit). She reached out, one hand softly caressing his face and gently turning it to look downward, making his eyes focus on her bare, smooth pussy, which already looked a little ‘wet’.

Then, Wendi stepped back as another of her sisters moved in. Erio found himself being pushed down to lie on his back on the simple bed, now feeling smaller and more vulnerable as Dieci got on her hands & knees over him, her ample breasts hanging free, as she looked down at him with a warm, kind smile (thanks to Fate, right away Erio could see the kindness and warmth in her eyes, know that this ‘Dieci’ had a big heart and fundamentally gentle soul, giving him a light instinctual feeling of safety) made even cuter & prettier by the soft blush on her face. She knelt down, kissing the soft, warm skin of Erio’s neck, and then moved downward. The young boy squeaked as Dieci took his left nipple between her lips, lightly squeezing/sucking it, making him tremble lightly and let out a cute little breathy moan. Down below, his penis finished hardening again.

“Got a little spell to help make what’s coming a little better…” Wendi said from nearby, as Deed approached with a softly glowing hand. She held it over Erio’s belly, and the boy gasped softly as he felt a soft ‘pulse’ of magic go into him. It was, simply put, a spell to ensure synchronized climaxes during sexual intercourse, to ensure that if Erio reached the point of orgasm before his partner did, the magic would ‘hold his climax back’ just before release, letting go when his partner hit orgasm so that he would do so simultaneously; the ‘building-pressure’ feeling of it would also possibly increase the potency of the pleasure he would feel upon ‘release’.

‘Combine that with the ‘treatment’ he was given while unconscious,’ Deed thought, ‘to ensure he has plenty of stamina and won’t, erm, ‘run dry’… He should be quite able to handle all of us without ending up exhausted or ‘empty’…’

Now, it was time. The other six girls moved in close, taking up positions around the bed, kneeling or sitting on strategically-placed cushions. Then, Dieci got into ‘position’, straddling Erio’s lower body, lifting her hips up over his crotch, while Sein’s hand reached in and lightly took hold of the boy’s erect penis, earning a soft shiver/gasp from him as she held it in place. Erio’s eyes widened, face going red, as Dieci slowly lowered her privates toward his, realizing what was about to happen. His little heart began to beat faster, feeling nervousness and a hint of anxiety together with a strange new form of anticipation that he would later learn was called ‘desire’.

A shiver ran up Erio’s spine as the very tip of his penis made feather-light contact with Dieci’s hot, soft, wet pussy, lightly ‘resting’ atop. The kind-hearted markswoman of the Numbers took a deep breath, and then slowly lowered her hips. Erio let out ‘tight’ gasps and high, almost squeaky moans as his penis was slowly but steadily engulfed by slick wetness, nearly ‘burning’ heat, squeezing constricting tightness, and amazing softness. Dieci, meanwhile, was also trembling and moaning, experiencing for the first time the feeling of a hot, hard dick going inside her, stretching her out, providing a feeling of hot ‘fullness’ that increased the deeper it went. Occasionally it would twitch a little, providing extra stimulation. The other six girls watched intently – looking either at the cute, erotic expressions on Erio & Dieci’s faces, or at the spectacle of the boy’s penis steadily ‘disappearing’ into Dieci’s pussy.

Soon, Dieci’s hips ‘rested’ atop Erio’s; his cock was now completely inside her pussy from tip to base. The two of them let out soft moans, dwelling on the intense new sensations; Dieci felt so hot and ‘full’ inside her crotch and lower belly, and let out a quick, sharp gasp and little shiver as Erio’s dick gave a little twitch inside her, while Erio felt as his entire penis was engulfed in wet, hot, soft tightness that wrapped & coiled all around it, squeezing and ‘hugging’ it. Dieci leaned forward a little, her hands bracing down against the bed on either side of Erio’s upper body. They both opened their eyes partially, gazing at each other, the held eye contact making them both feel a little more embarrassed, but also helping forge a feeling of ‘connection’ to go with how they were physically connected.

Bracing herself, Dieci slowly raised her hips up; she and Erio shivered & moaned as her pussy tried to hold onto his dick, the hot rubbing feeling sending shivers up their spines. She stopped when just the ‘head’ was still inside her, holding like that for a couple seconds, and then got going, starting to move her hips with a moderately slow rhythm, each downward ‘stroke’ taking somewhere between half and two-thirds of Erio’s penis into her. Erio trembled and moaned as his penis was squeezed and ‘stroked’ by the amazing hot, soft tightness, every little movement sending hot pleasure through his body. Dieci was clearly feeling it as well; as her hips moved, she let out sweet moans and gasps, her face flushed, eyes half-open and unfocused; the pleasure and heat and ‘movement’ inside her pussy had her trembling and stiffening, instinct driving her onward.

Dieci sped up the motions of her hips, also going deeper so that each downward movement took more of Erio’s dick into her pussy, his & her moans increasing accordingly. Before long, she was going all the way down, her hips softly ‘smacking’ down against his, moaning rather loudly as his cock reached deep into her, while he twitched and moaned and squeaked as his entire dick was engulfed over and over. Dieci leaned forward more, and as Erio forced his eyes open he was treated to the sight of her big, soft breasts swaying over his head. The young boy gave into an urge, and Dieci let out a little squeal as warm, soft lips took hold of her right nipple, sucking and licking, increasing her pleasure. She shivered and moaned as she moved and grinded her hips, the slight change in angle meaning her clitoris started getting a little more stimulation.

Erio felt a feeling of hot ‘pressure’ like earlier starting to build up again, stronger than last time. His moans and gasps steadily rose and ‘tightened’, his lower body stiffening. However, right before the point of ‘release’, the synch-spell kicked in, and he squeaked as his incoming climax was stopped, being held back at that point. He let out a whining moan, feeling steadily-increasing desperation for release, made ‘worse’ by Dieci’s pussy continuing to squeeze and stroke and engulf his dick. The girl’s moans became to climb, her pussy heating up and tightening a little, as she approached her own climax point. Her hips moved more intensely, her back arching a little, her body moving on its own. Her hands took hold of Erio’s, pinning them to the bed and entwining fingers, making that final push…

Finally, Dieci ‘slammed’ her hips down, the ‘hold-back spell’ on Erio let go, and they both cried out as they climaxed together – bodies twitching and trembling as deep, intense waves of hot pleasure pulsed through them. The intense pleasure encroached on Erio’s mind as it made his body twitch, his hips bucking upward a little, his voice coming out in gasps and shuddering moans, as the hot pulses running throughout his dick were accompanied by Dieci’s hot, tight pussy rhythmically squeezing it, drawing more out of him; Dieci, meanwhile, trembled and twitched and moaned as the waves of pleasure from her pussy and inside were made better by the feel of the young boy’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep into her, filling her with a new warm feeling.

As their orgasms eventually ebbed away, Erio and Dieci were left panting for breath, little twitches and trembles still hitting their bodies, letting out soft moans from ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure. Dieci slowly pulled her hips up and away, letting Erio’s penis slide out of her, and she slowly leaned forward so that she was lying on top of him. She cuddled the cute young boy, kissing his forehead, cheeks, and finally lips, little moans still audible from the both of them. She could feel his hot, thick cum deep inside her lower belly; magic kept any of it from leaking out, also ensuring that it would be held deep in her pussy with some of it drawn up into her womb, and slowly converted into mana and absorbed by her body, producing a constant faint, low pleasure and warmth throughout that process. Erio was somewhat dazed, the memory of the incredible sensations and pleasure, together with how he now felt warm and extra-sensitive all over, and the sensual & comforting feeling of her warm body atop his, her big breasts pressing against his chest, and her soft lips kissing him, leaving him feeling incredibly relaxed, comfortable, and an odd feeling of fulfillment. Dazed and slightly out of breath, he did his best to kiss back, letting out a cute little mewl as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

Dieci cuddled and kissed with Erio for another minute or so, before somewhat reluctantly pulling back. She pulled Erio up into a sitting position as she moved away, taking position on one of the cushions beside the bed; she let out a soft hum, a blushing smile on her face, one hand resting on her lower belly, feeling the warmth inside and the afterglow of pleasure. Meanwhile, Otto climbed up onto the bed; totally naked, it was more obvious that she was indeed a girl: modest yet still noticeable breasts, some slight ‘curves’ including to her hips, and of course her pussy plainly visible between her legs. She looked at Erio with a shy, blushing smile, crawling closer to him, and then pulled him up onto his knees while getting up on her own. She hugged him close, one hand resting on the back of his head, fingers entangled in his wild red hair, and pulled him into a kiss. Her other hand slid downward, cupping his smooth and soft bare bottom, giving it a few little squeezes, earning a soft, slightly feminine moan from the boy. As she kissed and fondled him, before long she could feel his penis hardening against her lower belly, while her own arousal was already up from watching Dieci’s turn.

Now, Otto laid back on the bed, taking the position Erio had been in earlier; she opened her legs, looking up at the young boy with a very cute blushing smile. She reached up, pulling Erio into ‘position’ on his hands & knees over her, hands softly cupping his cheeks, which heated up a little more as he realized she wanted him ‘on top’. Guided by instinct, he carefully got into position, his lower body between her legs. Slowly he moved his hips forward and down, until a soft gasp from Otto accompanied Erio feeling the wet heat as the tip of his penis pressed lightly against her pussy.

Slowly, he started pushing in. Otto squeaked and then let out a moan that sounded much girlier than anything her ‘sisters’ had heard from her before, as Erio’s penis parted her folds and slowly pushed deeper, stretching her open. Erio, meanwhile, moaned and panted as, for the second time, his cock was steadily enveloped by wet, hot, soft tightness. Otto felt a little tighter than Dieci, along with a couple other tiny minute differences; all girls must have their own unique ‘feel’, Erio figured. A few little shivers ran up his spine as he steadily pushed inward, the hot, tight, soft pleasure engulfing his dick, practically pulling it in, as Otto twitched and gasped and moaned beneath him. Soon his hips made contact with hers; he was all the way in. The boyish Number let out a very girlish moan from the feel of a big, hot, hard cock hilt-deep inside her for the first time, and she loved how Erio let out little shivers and moans from the sensation of her pussy wrapping around and squeezing his dick. Her arms came up, pulling the young boy down into a hug, their bodies joined together even more closely now.

Erio slowly pulled his hips back, letting out a soft moan as Otto’s pussy practically tried to ‘hold onto’ his dick; at the same time, Otto trembled and moaned from the feel of it rubbing outwards inside her, the heat and movement ‘echoing’ through her hips. When just the ‘head’ of his dick was still inside her, he paused for a second or two, and then started moving his hips with a ‘medium-slow’ rate and middling depth. He and Otto let out (equally feminine) moans and ‘sweet’ gasps as the pleasure hit them, the feelings of heat and movement in her pussy making Otto tremble and tense as Erio moved in & out of her. Erio’s hips were pretty much moving on their own, the young boy’s eyes half open as he gasped and moaned, his sight filled with the unexpectedly cute and ‘naughty’ look on the boyish cyborg’s face.

Gradually, Erio’s thrusts sped up and deepened, with his and Otto’s moans rising accordingly. Before too long, he was going all the way in, and as Otto moaned rather loudly at the pleasure reaching deep into her, she pulled Erio’s upper body & head down, and kissed him. Then, her legs ‘floated’ upward and then wrapped around his waist. The fact he was now being ‘hugged’ by all four limbs and passionately kissed while he had sex with her lit a little fire in Erio’s heart, and he put a little more force into his thrusts; combined this with a subtle change in angle that meant her clitoris started getting some stimulation, and Otto squealed into his mouth as the intensifying pleasure made her back arch and her toes curl. She could feel an odd ‘pressure’ starting to build inside her lower belly… And then Erio hit the synch-spell’s ‘hold-back point’; his body tensed, his moans became ‘tighter’ and a little higher, and he started moving his hips all-out. The deep, hard, fast thrusts shook Otto’s petite body, making her cry out louder as her arms & legs tightened their grip on Erio, trying to press herself more against him. Her moans steadily climbed as the ‘pressure’ built, her hips and back tensing…

Otto and Erio let out matching loud, high, ‘sweet’ moans, their bodies twitching and rubbing against each other as waves of pleasure rushed through them. Erio’s hips twitched and pressed/grinded down against Otto’s, shivers running up his back and coming out in high, almost-squeaky moans as he felt the powerful spurts of cum from his dick being squeezed out by the boyish girl’s convulsing pussy. Otto, meanwhile, held on tight to the boy with all four limbs, the surges of pleasure amplified by the feel of his cum spurting out deep inside her, providing a strange but welcome feeling of fulfillment as well, her slender body twitching and shuddering in pleasure as her sweet gasps and moans rang out.

As their climaxes ended, Erio & Otto trailed off into soft pants for breath and little moans, still holding each other tight, their bodies trembling lightly. They both managed to open their eyes, looking at each other up close, and Otto blushed brightly but also smiled, and seeing it Erio couldn’t help but show a cute little smile of his own. They both shivered and moaned softly as he slowly pulled out of her, and she let out a soft, humming moan with a big smile on her face at the feel of his hot, thick cum deep inside her. Slowly she sat up, one hand softly caressing Erio’s cheek, and then crawled over to the edge of the bed and – with Deed’s help – got down and took position on one of the surrounding cushions.

Next to climb up onto the bed was Sein. The teal-haired girl gave a blushing grin as she crawled over to Erio, quickly pulling him into a passionate kiss, moaning softly as she held his warm little body against her bare breasts, one hand fondling his bottom, pushing her tongue into his mouth, loving how he shivered and trembled a little while letting out adorable little mewling moans (and of course, the other girls watching also enjoyed Erio’s adorable erotic reactions). Once she’d had her fill of kissing and playing with him, Sein let Erio go and turned around, getting down on her elbows & knees, making her butt stick up. She looked back over her shoulder with a smile, shaking her shapely backside and wet pussy practically right in Erio’s face, earning a cute blush from the boy. With Deed’s guidance, Erio got up on his knees behind Sein, his crotch level with hers, and grabbed hold of her hips. He moved in, the tip of his dick touching her folds making her & him let out soft gasps, and then started slowly pushing his hips forward.

Sein let out a loud, ‘sweet’ moan, her fingers gripping the bedsheet, face flushed with eyes half-open, as her pussy was slowly but steadily filled and stretched out by Erio’s penis, the young boy letting out cute little moans as the pleasure sent tiny shivers up his body. Erio noticed the tiny differences from the previous two, further supporting his theory that every girl ‘felt’ subtly unique; in addition, doing it from behind felt a little different from the previous two positions as well. Before long he was all the way inside, he and Sein giving off little trembling shudders and moans.

Erio kept at a steady rhythm, his body essentially moving on autopilot. His and Sein’s gasps and squeaks and moans boosted each other’s arousal, as well as adding to the ‘spectacle’ for their audience. He moved up a little higher, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts, and Sein’s moans became a little higher and more heated as his thrusts started rubbing against a certain spot inside her pussy, toward the ‘front’, her toes curling as the ‘heat’ encroached on her mind. The slight tightening of her pussy increased the pleasure for Erio as well, his sweet moans and occasional little squeaks sounding so cute yet so erotic to the observing girls.

Just as Sein felt the beginnings of building ‘pressure’, Erio hit the spell’s hold-back point. He let out a slightly whining moan and started moving his hips deep and hard and fast, and Sein gasped and squealed at the deep, intense pleasure that was amplified by continued g-spot stimulation, making her eyes roll upward a little as her moans steadily climbed in tone. Finally, Erio ‘slammed’ his hips forward against Sein’s backside as his hands pulled her hips close, driving his cock as deep into her as it could go, as he and she cried out high and loud in pleasure together, twitches and shivers running through their bodies as their hips bucked and grinded against each other. Sein’s whole body trembled in time with the deep pulses of intense pleasure rushing out from her pussy, the sporadic g-spot stimulation ensuring the climax felt ‘deep’; at the same time, she could feel the hot, thick spurts of cum from Erio’s twitching cock filling her, in time with his cute squeaks and gasps and moans and the grinding twitches of his hips against hers. The teal-haired girl had a rather lewdly happy ‘o-face’ expression, her mind gone white from the pleasure as she became the third sister to experience these wonderful feelings.

Erio & Sein’s moans trailed off as their orgasms faded out, leaving them panting and letting out little squeak-moans as the after-echoes of pleasure made them twitch a little. Erio slowly pulled out, falling back onto his bare butt on the bed, the memory of pleasure making him feel warm inside (and oddly, despite the fact he’d just done this three times, he didn’t even feel tired), while Sein barely managed to keep her trembling limbs from sliding out from under her, letting out a soft coo at the afterglow and the feel of the young boy’s cum inside her.

After a minute or so to catch her breath, Sein crawled over and off of the bed, sitting on her cushion. Now, it was Cinque who climbed up; with her eyepatch removed, Erio could see the ‘small’ scar over her stitched-shut right eyelid, and it didn’t really detract from the cuteness of the blushing smile she was giving him. She crawled up to Erio, pulling him into a close embrace and a kiss. She was just a little bit taller than him, her modest breasts pressing against his chest, and she let out a soft moan as they kissed. Soon she felt his arms come up around her, returning the embrace and holding her close, making her let out a cute little sigh.

Thanks to the stamina-boosting ‘treatment’, it wasn’t long at all before Erio was hard and ready again. Cinque lay back and pulled him down with her, wanting to do it ‘classic’ style, and Erio blushed a bit more as he got his hips into position. She made a cute little squeak as she felt the tip of the young boy’s dick make feather-light contact with her pussy, and then he took a deep breath and started slowly pushing in.

Cinque gasped and moaned as she was penetrated for the first time, feeling Erio’s dick slowly parting her folds and pushing into her, feeling so hard and hot and big (Cinque was the most petite of the Numbers, after all). Little shivers went up Erio’s spine as he let out slightly-‘squeaky’ moans; Cinque’s pussy was a little tighter than even Otto’s, the hot soft wet flesh squeezing his dick from all directions as it took more and more in. Before long he bottomed out, his hips making contact with hers, and Cinque trembled and moaned from the incredible feeling of heat and fullness, reaching so deeply into her… As Erio opened his eyes, Cinque’s face – flushed and pleasured – was so erotic, and so cute, that he gave into an urge. The petite girl squeaked softly as the young boy leaned in, and very gently, very carefully kissed the little scar over her right eye. She let out a soft gasp, her eye wide and blush deepening, and then she pulled him down into a surprisingly passionate kiss, moaning softly from the pleasure of that combining with the pleasure of having him inside her.

Erio slowly pulled his hips back, the sensations making Cinque shudder and twitch as she moaned into the kiss. When he made the first thrust back in, their lips parted from each other as they moaned together, and he started moving. Cinque wrapped her arms around him, letting out ‘sweet’ gasps and moans while listening to his, feeling the movement and heat and unexpectedly powerful new pleasure; even though he was only going at what could be called a middling/moderate rate and depth, it was still enough to make her toes curl as the continuous waves of sensation echoed through her lower body. Erio was in a similar state, his cute moans music to the girls’ ears, eyes barely open and not really seeing anything as the hot, wet, soft, and surprisingly tight flesh squeezed and stroked and engulfed his dick over and over; it almost felt as if Cinque’s pussy was trying to keep his cock from leaving with every withdrawal, and actively pulling it in with every thrust.

Erio’s thrusts gradually deepened, until soon he was going all the way in, his sweet gasps and squeaks and moans not quite as loud as Cinque’s, the petite girl’s body twitching and writhing beneath his as deep, hot pleasure was driven into her. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, the feeling of ‘closeness’ and ‘connectedness’ making things feel a bit more meaningful for both of them; plus, the slight shift in angle meant Cinque started getting more clitoral stimulation, making her moans and gasps become a bit higher. Already she could feel ‘something’ building inside her lower body. Then, Erio hit the ‘hold-back’ point, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, Cinque’s voice coming out in high, squealing moans as the intense sensations washed over her mind, the pressure building…

Cinque and Erio let out similar high, loud moans as they climaxed together, their bodies twitching and trembling as they held each other close. The hot pleasure surged through Cinque’s body and mind, and she could also feel it spurting out deep in her pussy, sending shudders of pleasure through her hips and the limbs that were currently holding on tight to Erio, who shivered and squeaked and moaned as his cum was drawn out of him by the rhythmically-squeezing pussy wrapped around it.

As Erio & Cinque came down from their climaxes, the silver-haired girl let out a happy-sounding moan as she hugged the little redhead boy, panting for breath and still trembling a little. For the fourth time, Erio felt this strange sense of a new type of fulfillment and emotional warmth, along with the very powerful urge to keep hugging and cuddling the girl he’d just shared those amazing sensations with. However, there were still three more girls who’d yet to have their turn. After a minute of cuddling, he slowly pulled out of her, the feeling making them both shudder and moan, and then pulled her up into a sitting position. Cinque gave him a shy, flushed smile, and another kiss, before then crawling over off the edge of the bed, sitting on her cushion; one hand rested on her lower belly, and she let out a soft, happy moan, feeling his cum inside her.

Now, Wendi climbed up onto the bed, a blushing grin on her face as she crawled over to Erio. She guided/pushed him onto his back, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him rather passionately, while her hands pinned his to the bed, entwining fingers. She moaned softly as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, making him let out feminine little moans as he quivered a little. Her ample breasts rubbed and pressed against his bare soft chest, while her hips grinded against his lower body, the various stimulations soon making his dick harden again. Feeling it pressing up against her, she grinned into the kiss and then pulled away, her tongue staying to rub at his lips for an extra second, before she then straightened up and got into position, lifting her hips up above his crotch.

“Hey, Erio…” she said. “This time, I want you to keep your eyes open, and look down. I want you to watch as my hot, wet pussy slowly swallows up your cock. Can you do that, sweetie?”

The young boy blushed. “I… I-I’ll try…” he murmured.

Erio looked down, and Wendi smiled as she lowered her hips. The young boy let out a soft, shuddering gasp as he saw her pussy ‘rest’ atop the tip of his dick with feather-light contact, feeling the wetness and heat. Then, she slowly started going down. Erio shivered and moaned as he watched Wendi’s folds be parted and the ‘head’ of his penis disappear between them, the reddish-pink ‘lips’ proceeding to slowly slide down the shaft, taking it inside, while Wendi moaned happily. Before long she was all the way down, letting out a shuddering moan as a little shiver of pleasure ran up her spine, while Erio panted and moaned as he looked down and saw how his dick had been completely engulfed by her pussy.

Leaning forward to brace herself, Wendi slowly lifted her hips up, and started moving, letting out sharp breaths and pleased moans as she felt Erio’s dick being made to move in & out of her pussy. Erio, likewise, let out cute and erotic moans & gasps, his half-open eyes still fixed to the scene below, watching as Wendi’s pussy ‘grabbed’ his cock, stroking it up & down, swallowing it up and surrounding it with hot, wet, soft tightness. She very gradually deepened her motions, and then suddenly pushed her hips all the way down, moaning rather loudly as she felt Erio’s dick go deep inside. The sudden sensation made Erio let out a squeaked gasp, his back arching and eyes fluttering closed. As Wendi kept going all the way, the young boy’s eyes, ‘glazed’ with pleasure, opened a little ways and looked up at her, his face flushed as sweet moans escaped slightly parted lips.

“O… Onée-chan~…” he murmured/moaned.

A little shudder ran up Wendi’s body, her face flushing, and her sisters could practically see the little imaginary hearts in her eyes as the cuteness – being called ‘onée-chan’ by a cute little boy in a sweet, erotic and adorable trembling voice with unfocused eyes and a cute flush to his face – hit her full-force. Her hands took hold of his, entwining fingers and pinning to the bed, and she began moving her hips faster, making herself and Erio gasp and squeak and moan even more; her hips wriggled and grinded between motions, increasing the pleasure even further, making Erio’s hips stiffen and twitch as Wendi’s pussy squeezed and stroked and engulfed his penis in interesting ways, sending hot shivers of pleasure through his lower body. What’s more, being pinned down like this, ‘dominated’, gave the shy young boy an odd little not-unpleasant feeling that he didn’t quite understand.

As Wendi kept going, she and Erio both felt the start of building ‘pressure’ soon. Wendi started moving her hips hard and fast, the soft ‘smack’ of flesh against flesh sounding out with every downward movement, together with her & Erio’s gasps and moans. By the time Erio was brought to the spell’s “hold-back point”, Wendi’s body was already tensing up, her moans steadily climbing in tone. Finally, Wendi pushed her hips down and held them there, as she & Erio cried out high and loud in pleasure, their climaxes rushing through them. Wendi’s hips bucked and twitched as she grinded them against Erio’s own twitching hips, the surges of pleasure rushing out from her pussy making her squeak and moan and gasp, feeling the young boy’s hot, thick cum spurt out deep into her pussy, in time with Erio’s cute voice coming out in squeaky gasps and girlish moans.

Wendi let out one last shivering, happy moan as her & Erio’s climaxes trailed off, echoes of pleasure making their bodies twitch and tremble sporadically. Once the last of it had settled, she leaned forward so that she was pretty much laying on top of Erio, while wrapping her arms around him, proceeding to happily hug and kiss and cuddle the adorable young boy whom she had just shared amazing pleasure with; the sudden surge of affection had Erio blushing brightly, though it also made him feel warm inside.

After a little while, Wendi was persuaded to let go of Erio so that the next girl could have her turn, moving down to her spot beside the bed. At Wendi’s urging, Nove climbed up onto the bed next, blushing and looking rather nervous but managing a tiny smile directed toward Erio. To Erio, Nove looked to have Subaru’s height and build, as well as her quite ample bust-size (though Subaru, despite her ‘size’, still wasn’t quite as ‘gifted’ as Teana, who in turn lost out to Fate and Shamal). She crawled over to Erio and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair and holding his face to her chest; the ‘warmth’ of being hugged and shown affection was accompanied by the comfort of her warm, soft naked body pressed against his, exciting and also paradoxically soothing him a little.

Nove lay on her back, pulling Erio down with her, and Erio got up on his hands & knees over her. She was fidgeting a little, visibly nervous and trying to hide it, but just looking up at his cute face made her expression soften, smiling a little.

Wendi let out a little giggle. “I don’t think Nove-chan’s ever smiled this much. It’s pretty cute~.”

“S-Shut up…” the usually-grumpy redhead grumbled, her blush increasing. She then looked up at Erio. “G… Go ahead and start whenever you want, little guy…”

Erio nodded, but before going to the ‘main event’, he felt an urge to add a little extra. Thus, Nove let out a soft gasp as Erio’s warm little hands gently took hold of her breasts, and then a soft moan as he began lightly rubbing and squeezing, little jolts of pleasure and warmth running through her chest. Embarrassed by the next little urge he felt, Erio nonetheless went along with it, leaning down and taking one of Nove’s nipples between her lips, causing her to let out a rather cute squeak, followed by a high shivering moan as he lightly licked and sucked on it while still ‘massaging’ both breasts with his hands. He switched his mouth to the other breast, and his ministrations soon had Nove panting softly, face flushed, thighs squirming and rubbing together; apparently her breasts were really sensitive (or maybe Erio had a natural skill with this sorta thing).

Now, Erio got into proper ‘position’, a little shiver running up his & Nove’s backs as he lightly pressed the tip of his dick to her pussy. He slowly pushed in, his and Nove’s moans mingling as his dick parted her folds and pushed into her pussy, surrounded by hot wet soft tightness, subtle details making a sensation that was uniquely her. Nove moaned as she hugged him, eyes glazed over with pleasure, feeling his hot, hard penis hilt-deep inside her, the feeling of heat and fullness sending pleasure echoing through her hips, especially when it gave a twitch inside her. And Erio looked so cute right now, his face flushed and half-open eyes looking at her with various emotions, his little body so warm and soft atop hers…

After a moment, Erio started moving. He and Nove gasped and moaned as they held each other, one of her hands moving down to cup his soft little bottom, lightly squeezing and kneading to provide a little extra pleasure, earning a particularly cute and kinda girlish moan from the boy. Erio sped up a little, beginning to very gradually move a little deeper, and Nove shivered and moaned beneath him.

Nove’s moans became a little louder as Erio’s thrusts deepened, his dick going all the way into her each time; she held him close, listening to the cute squeaks and gasps and moans the young boy was making from the pleasure her pussy was giving him. For Erio, even though this was his sixth time, the sensations still felt so intense and ‘fresh’ and nearly overpowering, sending little shivers up his spine and driving his hips to keep moving on their own. And Nove’s body felt so warm, so soft, her big breasts pressed against him while her strong arms and soft hands held him, one petting his head while the other squeezed and kneaded his bare bottom to produce an odd yet comforting new sensation. Plus, he found her gasps and moans as cute and erotic and pretty as she found his.

Soon, the two redheads’ moans began to ‘climb’ in tone and volume, their climaxes starting to build. Erio’s body stiffened, and he began thrusting as hard and fast as he could, the sudden intensifying of sensations making Nove squeal and twitch, her cries of pleasure echoing through the room. Finally, he thrusted/pushed his hips down and in and held them there, he and Nove crying out together as they came. Nove’s body shuddered and twitched as pulsing waves of pleasure surged out from her pussy, made better by how Erio’s hot little body twitched and trembled in her arms as he squeaked and moaned, how his hips bucked and grinded against hers, and the feel of his hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside her. Erio’s little body shivered and twitched in time with the pulses of pleasure, which were amplified by Nove’s pussy rhythmically squeezing his dick, drawing more cum out of him.

As her and her partner’s orgasms trailed off, Nove let out a soft, ‘happy’ moan as she hugged Erio tight, feeling his little body softly tremble for a couple seconds more before he relaxed and rested his head on her chest. His face was flushed, lightly panting for breath, and he let out a quiet sound that could best be described as a coo as she petted his head; the girls found it incredibly cute.

After a minute of cuddling, Nove let Erio go as Deed climbed up on the bed. The red-haired Number got down, taking her spot on ‘her’ cushion, face still flushed as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the residual warmth and sensitivity of her body, and the warmth of Erio’s cum deep in her pussy. Meanwhile, Deed came up close to Erio, who yet again found his face pressed against a pair of big, soft breasts as she pulled him close. After hugging and cuddling him for a bit, Deed let him go and then turned around, getting down on elbows & knees, sticking her shapely rear and visibly wet pussy at him. Blushing and letting out a soft gulp, Erio got up on his knees behind her, taking hold of her hips and moving his own into position, a little shiver running up his back from the hot, wet feeling as he lightly pressed the tip of his dick against her folds, earning a soft hum/moan from the long-haired girl.

Erio braced himself and slowly pushed his hips forward, moaning softly as his dick was yet again slowly engulfed in wet, soft, tight heat, while Deed let out a very alluring moan, her fingers gripping the sheets, as she felt the young boy’s ‘big’, hot, hard cock slowly pushing into her pussy, spreading her open, filling her deeper and deeper by the second. Soon he was all the way in, his hips pressed against her shapely backside, his and her moans mixing together as they stopped for a moment to dwell on the pleasure of each other’s bodies.

Erio started moving, keeping a good hold of Deed’s hips as he moved his own. Deed twitched and moaned as each thrust sent a spark of pleasure through her body, with Erio letting out sweet, cute moans as he sped up a little. Deed let out a whimpering moan and started moving her hips, trying to get Erio to deepen his thrusts, and he obliged, starting to thrust all the way in, his and Deed’s gasps and moans becoming accordingly louder and more passionate as he kept the rhythm going.

The two let the pleasure carry them away and guide their movements, their gasps and moans making for an erotic ‘duet’. A slight change in the angle of Erio’s thrusts started sporadically stimulating Deed’s g-spot, making her moans a little louder and less restrained, and Erio did his best to keep that going, to give her more pleasure. After a little while more of this, they both felt the ‘pressure’ building, driving their movements to speed up and their moans to climb. Finally, they practically slammed their hips together as they came, crying out high and loud in pleasure, their bodies twitching and trembling. Deed’s fingers gripped the sheets, her face flushed, letting out loud, shameless moans as the surging pleasure pulsing out from her pussy filled her thoughts, made better by the cute sounds of Erio’s moans and gasps, the feel of his hips bucking and grinding against hers, and the feel of his hot, thick cum spurting out from his twitching cock deep inside her.

As their orgasms passed and Erio slowly pulled out of her, he and Deed fell forward together, she laying on her front and he lying face-down on top of her back, arms coming up around her waist. Deed let out a content sigh, letting the afterglow wash over her with a cute little smile on her flushed face, an expression shared by Erio.

“Okay,” Wendi said, “let’s let our little guy rest a bit before we move on.”

Erio felt a little confused; there was more? What else could they do? His musings were interrupted as Deed slipped out from under him and he was then pulled into a hug from Dieci; the tall girl held him close, so that his head rested on (and partially between) her ample breasts, one hand softly petting his head while the other rubbed his lower back. Dieci had a warm smile on her face as she cuddled the cute little boy who now ‘belonged’ to her & her sisters, perfectly happy to hold his warm little body close and gently soothe him. She felt him let out a soft, slow breath as he relaxed in her arms, burying his (blushing, judging by the warmth) face between her boobs. A few of the other girls quietly squeed at how adorable it was, and soon Erio felt a few more hands gently rubbing his upper back, his thighs, and one that started softly squeezing and kneading his bare bottom; it was both sensual and relaxing.

‘They’re… so nice’ the boy thought. ‘They’re not bad people at all. I think they’re just on the wrong side – loyal to the wrong person. I can tell they’re kind people… and they’re so pretty…’


	2. Chapter 2

After about half an hour of being cuddled and ‘petted’ by the girls, Erio was released from Dieci’s hug and sat up on the bed.

“Okay, Erio,” Wendi said, sitting on the bed facing him, “we’ve got a spell that’ll introduce another whole new pleasure…”

The cheerful red-haired cyborg girl’s right hand was then suffused in a soft glow, and a small rune-circle appeared with details different from the standard sigils Erio had seen in combat-use spells. She held the glowing hand in front of her own crotch, and let out a quiet, sharp gasp as the light flared. When the light faded and she pulled her hand away, Erio gasped in shock, eyes wide. Wendi now had a penis, standing erect up from just above her girl-parts. Then, six more flashes of light all around the bed drew Erio’s attention, seeing that the girls had all cast the ‘Futa Spell’ on themselves as well. It looked like Dieci’s was the biggest, though not very much bigger than the second-largest, and so on. Cinque climbed up onto the bed, blushing somewhat as she sat with her back to Wendi, between her and Erio.

“You remember what Sein did for you, Erio?” Wendi said as she moved in a bit closer behind Cinque, one arm going around the petite girl’s waist while the other coaxed her to lean back a little and open her legs, leaving her erect dick on ‘display’, earning a deeper blush from her and Erio. As Wendi gave Erio a look, his blush deepened further as he realized what was now expected of him. He let out a little gulp as he slowly leaned down in front of Cinque, his cute little face red as the girl’s magically-gifted erect penis was now at the center of his vision. He slid his legs out from under so that he was now laying on his front, his semi-erect penis pressed down against the cool, smooth sheets of the bed, his upper half propped up on his elbows and his face now right in front of Cinque’s crotch.

With slow, hesitant nervousness, Erio leaned in and licked up the underside of the ‘shaft’. Cinque let out a (rather cute) squeak, her petite body twitching from the sudden shock of pleasure. He then lightly pressed his lips to the tip, earning a soft shuddered breath from Cinque, and then slowly slid his lips down & over the ‘head’ and down the shaft. As Cinque gasped and shivered and moaned from the feel of Erio’s hot, soft, wet lips & tongue slowly sliding down and engulfing her dick, Erio’s blush deepened from the sensation of the hot, smooth, hard-yet-soft, twitching thing sliding over & between his lips, over and along his tongue, being taken steadily deeper into his mouth. Soon, he had the whole thing inside his mouth, his lips softly holding onto the base while his tongue cradled the underside. Cinque let out a long, low moan as she focused on the sensations hitting her penis, while Erio had a deep blush as it really sank in that he had a dick in his mouth.

Erio slowly moved his head up, his lips lightly squeezing Cinque’s dick as they slid up the ‘shaft’, his tongue also rubbing up the underside; Cinque twitched and trembled as Wendi loosely held her from behind, her eye squeezed shut and face flushed as she moaned. With just the ‘head’ still in his mouth, Erio gently ran his tongue over and around the tip, and Cinque squeaked and shivered, her back arching. Remembering what Sein had done to him and how amazing it had felt, Erio started moving, his lips sliding up and down the shaft of the petite cyborg-girl’s futa-spell dick, going about two-thirds down, lightly squeezing and sucking on it while his tongue rubbed along the sides. Cinque gasped and moaned, her cheeks flushed and eye closed, as the hot wet pleasure sent shivers up her spine.

As he got into a rhythm, Erio let out soft little moans and sighs as the feeling of ‘fellating’ Cinque, his lips and tongue squeezing and stroking her cock, became slightly pleasurable, sending a warm slightly ‘tingly’ feeling through his mouth that made his blush deepen a little. It was very obvious that Cinque was enjoying it as well, her sweet moans and gasps spurring Erio on. Erio deepened his motions, starting to take Cinque’s entire dick into his mouth with each downward stroke of his lips, making Cinque’s moans increase slightly, another little shiver running up her back. Nearby, the other girls watched with blushing smiles as they saw how Erio was ‘getting into it’ (and, well, from the erotic and strangely cute naughtiness of watching an adorable little boy giving a blowjob).

Soon, Cinque could feel a strange ‘pressure’ starting to build in her lower body, making her gasps and moans become slightly higher and ‘tighter’ in tone. Noticing it, Erio started moving his mouth a little faster, increasing the pleasure, making Cinque gasp and arch her back. Her body tensed up over several seconds, until finally she let out a high, ‘sweet’ cry as she climaxed, her back arching, trembling shivers and sharp twitches running through her body. Erio let out a soft squeak as her twitching cock started filling his mouth with forceful spurts of hot, thick cum, covering his tongue. It actually wasn’t unpleasant, and he proceeded to still move and squeeze his lips and tongue a little, adding further pleasure to Cinque’s already-cumming cock, as the petite girl trembled and gasped and moaned, her hips twitching in time with the pulses of hot pleasure running through them.

Cinque’s body relaxed as her climax ended, letting out a breathy moan and panting softly, her face flushed. She squeaked and shivered as Erio’s lips slowly slid up the ‘shaft’ of her penis, over and off her head. The young boy kept his lips tightly shut, holding in his mouth the load of Cinque’s hot, thick cum. With a soft ‘gulp’, Erio swallowed it, feeling the gooey heat slide down his throat and down into his tummy; it didn’t really feel bad or gross, just kinda weird… And the taste was almost good, really… Cinque reached down, a hand softly caressing his cheek as she gave him a blushing smile full of warmth, and he looked up at her with a small, shy smile of his own.

Cinque got up, crawling over to behind Erio on the bed. When he tried to sit up, however, Wendi’s hand on his upper back kept him in place. He looked at her, slightly confused, and she grinned as Sein got up on the bed and took Cinque’s previous position, her erect penis (bigger than Cinque’s, Erio quickly noticed) now right in Erio’s face. She reached down and softly petted his head, and he blushed as he leaned his face in closer to her crotch. Making a ‘ring’ with his thumb and index finger around the base to hold it steady, he slowly licked up the underside, making Sein let out a squeaked gasp and a light ‘shuddering’ moan. At the top, he ‘kissed’ the tip and then slid his lips over and down, slowly taking it into his mouth, as Sein moaned from the hot, wet ‘caress’ of his lips and tongue.

As his lips reached the base, Erio let out a soft sighing moan, his cheeks flushed. Sein’s dick was longer than Cinque’s, and bigger around (though the difference wasn’t drastic or anything). He curled his tongue to ‘cradle’ it, slowly sliding up & down, and Sein let out a shuddered gasp in time with a twitch that ran up her spine, followed by a high moan. He started moving like he’d done with Cinque, his lips and tongue squeezing and ‘stroking’ it, making Sein gasp and moan as little shivers of pleasure ran through her.

Erio then let out his own little noise as he felt hands begin massaging his back, rubbing and kneading the muscles and soft, warm skin. Cinque had a little smile on her face as she added a little bit of extra pleasure to Erio, who began steadily deepening his movements, taking more of Sein’s cock into his mouth, even as he moaned softly from the pleasure of the hot, hard thing moving through his mouth and of his back & shoulder muscles being kneaded and relaxed. He was soon taking the entirety of Sein’s dick into his mouth, feeling its heat and hardness, licking and stroking and sucking it, making Sein let out sweet, alluring gasps and moans, all while Cinque kept slowly working some of the tension out of his back and shoulder muscles.

Soon, Erio could feel Sein’s cock starting to stiffen even more inside his mouth, her lower body tensing and her gasps & moans gradually ‘tightening’ and rising in pitch. He started putting more into pleasuring her, letting out quiet little sighs and moans as he used his lips and tongue to squeeze and suck and stroke her cock, rubbing the underside and sucking on the tip, squeezing it between his tongue and palate. Her back arched and hips stiffened in the final seconds, and then she let out a high, loud moan as she came, her body twitching and shivering from the pulses of hot pleasure rushing out from her hips. Erio’s face flushed as Sein’s thick, hot cum started spurting out into his mouth, using his lips and tongue to squeeze and rub her twitching cock a little as she came, adding extra pleasure that made her shiver and let out slightly ‘squeaky’ moans.

As Sein finished cumming, she let out a sighing breath with a slight moan to it, her body relaxing. Erio slowly pulled his lips up and off, keeping them shut, and then gulped down the load of cum, feeling it slide down his throat and join the warmth in his tummy. Figuring out what was next, he stayed in position, waiting patiently like a good boy, as Sein got up from her position and slid behind him, near Cinque, while Otto climbed up and took Sein’s spot, looking down at Erio with a blushing smile as her dick was now in his face. Cinque resumed gently massaging his back, and then he let out a surprised little moan as Sein’s hands began squeezing and kneading his “baby-soft booty” (as Fate had teasingly described it a few times while fussing over him in the bath). With that extra pleasure spurring him on, he ran his tongue up the underside of Otto’s futa-dick, then took it into his mouth, hearing her gasp and moan in an alluring way.

And so it went on. After Otto’s “turn” was done, she moved down and began lightly massaging and playing with Erio’s cute little feet, as Nove got into position. Nove had petted his head while he was ‘tending to’ her cock, giving him a strange little happy feeling by doing so, and after he made her cum she’d moved down to join Otto in massaging his feet and legs. Dieci’s futa-penis was the biggest, the tip almost reaching his throat every time he took it all the way in, but it wasn’t uncomfortable; indeed, Erio was coming to noticeably enjoy doing this, especially with the tall and pretty girl’s sweet gasps and moans spurring him on. After Dieci came, she moved in and reached around, beginning to massage and play with his soft chest and little nipples as he sucked off Wendi. When Wendi was done, she took the one part of him not being ‘played with’ yet; thus, as he helped himself to Deed’s cock, Erio was letting out little moans as Cinque massaged his back, Sein rubbed and squeezed his soft butt, Otto & Nove rubbed and kneaded his legs & feet, Dieci played with his chest, and Wendi’s hand was slowly, gently stroking his dick, not enough to get him off but enough to give him a constant low pleasure.

Now, as Deed’s orgasm tapered off, the other girls let go of Erio. He pulled free, sitting up, and gulped down the semen in his mouth. Seven big loads of hot, thick cum had left his tummy feeling rather full, the warmth in his belly oddly comforting, and he let out a soft hum/moan as he relaxed and took in the feelings. He was then hugged from behind by Wendi, her big soft breasts pressed to his back and her arms wrapped around his upper torso.

“Okay, Erio~” she whispered. “It’s time for the ‘main event’…”

Erio was confused; what else could they do? He was then made to lean forward, until he was on his elbows & knees, his butt sticking up behind him. Wendi’s hands grabbed his butt-cheeks, softly squeezing, and then he let out a soft, startled gasp as she spread them open, exposing his anus to the room’s cool air. He let out a quiet squeak as he felt a brief split-second ‘tingle’ of magic (a “clean-out” spell that removed any harmful bacteria and ‘contaminants’ at the hole and several inches in, and then…

“Eeeeeep?!”

Erio squealed in surprise, eyes going wide, as Wendi’s hot, wet tongue pushed against and then into his anus. The sudden, very strange and unexpectedly intense sensation sent a spark up his spine, his little hips twitching as Wendi held onto them. She slowly moved her tongue around inside, loosening and wetting it, making Erio shiver and stiffen as his voice came out in confused-sounding squeaks and gasps and little high moans. When she finally stopped and pulled her tongue out, he was red-faced and slightly trembling, his eyes half-open and unfocused, and his anus felt wet and a little ‘tingly’.

“You’re up, née-san…”

At Wendi’s signal, Cinque got back up on the bed and up on her knees behind Erio. She grabbed hold of her hips, and slowly moved forward until the tip of her penis (which, thanks to magic, was still nice and wet from his blowjob earlier) lightly pressed against the young boy’s anus. Erio let out a little squeak, and as he finally figured out what he had been set up for his eyes went wide, a soft shuddering breath escaping him as he felt nervous. Wendi softly rubbed his back, urging him to relax, and he made a cute little embarrassed sound as he did his best to relax his body, even though he still had no idea what he was in for, what it would feel like, what it would do to him…

Cinque began slowly pushing in. Erio let out a squeaked gasp at the first moment of his anus being ‘pried’ open by the head of the petite girl’s futa-penis, and as she slowly went deeper he let out a high, ‘squeaky’, girlish moan, his young body trembling. He could feel the big, hot, hard thing slowly pushing deeper into him, stretching his anus open and rubbing along his insides, sending hot tingly feelings that echoed through his hips and made his dick twitch. It didn’t hurt at all, though it felt so intense and really weird… All the while, Cinque was also letting out sweet moans and breaths as her dick was engulfed by hot, tight, soft flesh.

Finally, her hips made contact with his backside; she was all the way in. Erio let out a soft, high moan, occasionally trembling or twitching a little; the feeling of the ‘big’, hard, hot, twitching, ‘alive’ thing deep in his butt, stretching him out, making a feeling of spreading ‘tingly’ heat, the feeling of ‘fullness’… Cinque breathed out a soft moan from the feel of his ass ‘wrapped around’ her dick, so tight and hot. And the other girls watched with rapt attention, enjoying the lewdness of the scene and the cuteness of Erio’s face and voice.

Tightening her grip on Erio’s hips, Cinque slowly pulled back, a shiver running up her spine as Erio’s anus seemed to try and ‘hold onto’ her cock as it withdrew. Erio squeaked and twitched from the sensation of it sliding out through his anus, lightly ‘pulling’ it (though plenty of lubrication ensured there was no danger of anything getting ‘stuck’ or the like, so it moved slowly but smoothly). Cinque stopped once just the head of her dick was still in Erio’s ass, holding like that for a few seconds. Then, she thrusted back in, making Erio let out a girlish squeak of a moan.

Cinque started moving her hips, thrusting slowly with a moderate depth, gasping and moaning somewhat softly from the pleasure and heat engulfing her dick. Erio moaned and gasped and squeaked, his voice high and cute like a girl’s, as the strange and potent new sensations hit him, Cinque’s cock stretching and filling his ass, rubbing the inner flesh and through his anus, going in & out, wetness and heat and pressure and movement… Soon, his body and mind started recognizing these strange new sensations as a weird new form of pleasure, making his blush deepen and his moans and gasps gain a slight ‘sweetness’ to them. The pleasure increased as Cinque’s thrusts sped up and deepened a little, his and her moans becoming that little bit louder.

Then, Cinque started thrusting all the way in, her hips softly ‘smacking’ against Erio’s bottom. The young boy let out a startled squeal at the first hit of the tip of her dick against a spot inside him that sent a pulse of weird, hot, surprisingly intense sensation through his lower belly, up to his head and out to his penis. She kept sporadically hitting that spot, and Erio let out a fairly loud, ‘sweet’, very feminine moan as yet another new pleasure, deep and potent, was introduced to him. His dick twitched with each ‘hit’ against that spot, and his head started feeling hot and fuzzy as the pleasures encroached on his mind.

Cinque soon felt the ‘pressure’ of a male-type orgasm building up, but then it stopped at a certain point about a second or two from release, held there by magic – the ‘hold-back spell’ to ensure that the person it was applied to couldn’t cum without their partner. Letting out a slightly ‘strained’ moan, driven by the base need for release, she started moving her hips hard and fast. Erio let out a very girlish squeal at the sudden intensity, his moans high and loud as the already-potent pleasure increased even further. The frequent stimulation of his prostate had him moaning loud and ‘sweet’, his barely-open eyes glazed over and threatening to roll upward a bit. His little body twitched and stiffened, and he could soon feel an odd ‘pressure’ building up at the base of his dick and deep in his belly, so powerful it scared him a little. His moans sounded ‘tight’, almost squeaking, as it felt like something was gonna burst…

With one final deep and hard thrust, Cinque pushed her hips against Erio’s backside, and she & he cried out as they climaxed together. Erio’s was a high, loud cry of pleasure, twitching shudders shaking his whole body, his cum spurting out of his cock and onto the bedsheets below with great force. Deep, hot pleasure surged through his little body, the stimulation of his prostate ensuring a climax stronger and ‘deeper’ than what he’d experienced so far, making his toes curl and his little tongue hang out as his mind went white. Furthermore, he received yet another new odd form of pleasure from the feeling of Cinque’s twitching cock spurting out hot, thick, gooey cum deep inside his ass, the feel of it making him tremble and twitch, as her hips bucked and grinded against his backside, her sweet gasps and moans filling his ears as she too experienced a powerful climax.

As their orgasms tapered off, Cinque and Erio were left panting for breath, letting out little moans, their small bodies still trembling slightly from residual pleasure ‘aftershocks’. The deep and powerful sensations of anal sex had left Erio slightly dazed, letting out cute little moans even though it was done. Cinque slowly pulled out of him, the sensation making him let out a little squeal as a shudder ran up his back. Her dick popped free, and his whole body relaxed, barely staying up on his elbows & knees. That had felt so incredible… He could still feel tingly heat in his butt, as well as Cinque’s hot, gooey cum inside. As Cinque sat back, a muted flash of light signaling her dispelling her summoned cock, Erio moaned softly as he felt a hand on his bottom.

“There’s a couple spells to help you enjoy things a bit more” Wendi explained to him. “They’re active on us, too. One keeps any cum from leaking out of you, makes sure it allll stays inside you, so you can feel the thick, gooey heat inside you. The other makes it so the semen is sloooowly converted into mana and absorbed by your body, producing a low, soft, warm pleasure throughout the process. Right now your semen is in my womb, held inside by magic and being slowly turned into mana for my body, and it feels really nice, like a pleasant little tingle and a soft soothing warmth at the same time. You’ll be experiencing that, too. …But before that, the pleasure you’ll experience will be a bit more… potent. You’ve still got six more of us to go, after all…”

Erio gasped softly, his eyes widening, as he realized he was going to experience those amazing, slightly frightening, powerful sensations and pleasures SIX MORE TIMES. The thought of it made his dick twitch, already hardening again. As a rather satisfied-looking Cinque got out of the way, Otto climbed up onto the bed, taking Cinque’s previous position up on her knees behind Erio. She grabbed hold of his backside, starting to gently knead the “squeezably-soft” cheeks, and then Erio let out a cute little squeak as the boyish Number pushed her cock between his butt-cheeks, starting to move her hips and moan softly, rubbing her cock back & forth at a slow, gentle pace. Erio blushed brightly, the strange feeling (both the physical sensation and the feeling of being ‘dominated’ in a way) making his dick harden the rest of the way. She stopped, and he heard her moan some more as Deed’s fingers reached in, played with her pussy and transferred some of that wetness to her dick.

Otto grabbed hold of the sides of Erio’s hips, and moved her own into position. A little shiver ran up his back as he felt the tip of her dick press lightly against his anus, and then she started to move. Erio let out high, slightly ‘squeaky’ moans as, for the second time, a hot, hard, twitching penis was slowly pushed into his ass, stretching his anus open and rubbing inward through the sensitive inner flesh. Otto’s soft, cute moans (unexpected from her sisters used to her being so boyish) sounded out as her new dick was engulfed in wet tightness and heat, while Erio let out trembling gasps and ‘girly’ moans at the increasing feelings of tingly heat and rubbing and deep ‘fullness’. Soon she was all the way in, her hips pressed forward against his backside, panting softly with flushed face as her cock was fully enveloped in the hot, tight, soft flesh of Erio’s ass, while Erio softly moaned and trembled from feeling it deep inside his butt, stretching and filling; it twitched inside him, and he let out a little squeak of a moan.

Otto got moving, her thrusts starting off at a ‘middling’ rate and depth. Erio squeaked and gasped and moaned, his eyes un-focusing and his face flushed; Otto’s penis was slightly bigger than Cinque’s, so the sensations were that little bit more potent as it moved in & out of his ass, stretching & rubbing his anus open and rubbing back & forth through his insides. His moans became a bit louder and ‘sweeter’ as the pleasure took hold, the hot feeling inside his hips and butt making his dick twitch and his little toes curl.

Soon, Otto’s thrusts gradually sped up while also going deeper, and before long her dick was going all the way in with each forward movement. Erio let out loud, feminine moans from the hot, ‘thick’ pleasure in his ass, pressure and heat and rubbing and stretching, and as her tip started rubbing/hitting against that special spot deep inside his butt, his moans became higher and sweeter, his little body trembling each time as the deep, weird pleasure ‘echoed’ through him. Otto’s moans gained a slight ‘strained’ quality to them, her body stiffening, as she hit the hold-back point of the spell, and she started moving her hips deep and hard and fast. Erio let out a squealing moan at the sudden intensification of sensations, including the frequent ‘hits’ against his prostate that sent sparks of white pleasure up his spine and into his brain, as well as down & through his cock. He could feel the pressure building, making his body tense up and his gasps & moans steadily climb in tone, getting stronger and stronger with each movement of Otto’s cock in his ass, each hit against his prostate.

Finally, Erio’s moan rose into a high, loud cry of pleasure matched by Otto’s as they climaxed together. Twitching shivers ran through his body in time with the deep, hot pulses of pleasure that now surged through him, his cum spurting out with force onto the sheets below, while Otto’s hips pushed and grinded against his backside, her twitching cock shooting out hot, thick cum deep inside his butt; Otto, meanwhile, shivered and moaned as her ejaculation was made better by the feel of Erio’s anus and insides twitching and squeezing her cock, and by the cute, ‘naughty’ sounds of his high, girlish squeaks and moans.

As his and Otto’s climaxes ended, Erio moaned softly, still twitching a little, feeling the warmth suffused through his lower body. Otto slowly pulled out, the tip of her dick popping free making Erio squeak and tremble, and as she let herself fall back she dispelled her summoned penis. Erio could now feel the gooey warmth of two big loads of hot, thick cum deep in his butt, a minor spell keeping any of it from leaking out; it made him feel funny inside, but not in a bad way. It was actually… pretty nice…

Erio felt hands on his body again, and he let out a surprised noise as he was flipped over and laid on his back, his head resting on a pillow. Dieci and Sein moved his hips a little and then opened & bent his legs some, leaving his (already-hardening) dick, testicles, and anus exposed to view, making him blush more. Then, Deed came up, smiling down at him as she got on her hands & knees over him.

“Now,” she said softly, “for my turn, I’m gonna do you with you on your back. In addition to you getting to experience how it’ll ‘feel’ a little different… it means I’ll get a nice, up-close look at your cute little face as you make all kinds of adorably ‘naughty’ expressions and cute noises from my penis moving inside you and ‘doing things’ to you…”

Erio blushed brightly, the idea making him feel very shy and vulnerable (also caused by the feeling of being ‘pinned’ and taken control of that merely having Deed over him like this was already causing). The long-haired Number slowly moved her hips in, and enjoyed the change in his expression and the little shiver that ran through his young body as the tip of her dick (which, of course, was still nice and wet from earlier thanks to a little magic) made light contact with his anus. Deed made a soft giggle, licking her lips, and then started pushing in.

As he let out ‘sweet’, slightly squeaky, girly moans from being penetrated, Erio noticed that it felt kinda different doing it on his back; plus, being helpless on his back with Deed looking down at him as she gasped and moaned and smiled made him feel vulnerable, controlled, dominated… It made his little heart pound for some reason. He shivered and moaned from the still-strange hot pleasure of Deed’s big, hot, hard dick slowly pushing into his butt, stretching him open and rubbing along his soft & sensitive inner ‘walls’; it twitched once when it was about two-thirds in, making him squeak as his anus briefly tightened, which in turn sent a shiver of pleasure up Deed’s spine that made her gasp and moan.

Deed’s hips moved in until they made contact with Erio’s, her cock now hilt-deep inside the cute young boy’s hot, tight little ass; she let out a happy-sounding moan as she embraced the sensations of heat and wetness and softness and tightness now holding onto her dick. She also loved the up-close view of the redhead boy’s cute little face right now – flushed cheeks, soft lips open slightly to let out sweet little moans and shuddering breaths, and when his pretty little eyes opened up halfway, slightly ‘glazed over’ with pleasure and looking up at her, she felt her arousal spike upward a little more. Erio could feel Deed’s cock reaching deep inside his ass, giving him a spreading feeling of tingly heat and fullness. Above his anus, his dick was rock-hard as it rested up against his lower belly. Deed made her dick twitch inside of him, and he let out a cute little gasp/squeal, a shiver running through his body that made his penis twitch and his little toes curl.

Erio squeaked and shuddered as Deed slowly pulled her hips back, her cock dragging/rubbing outward through his rectum and anus, slightly ‘pulling’ the latter. After pulling out to just the tip, she thrusted back in, earning a little squeal/moan from Erio. As she got moving, Deed slid her arms underneath Erio’s back, holding him, and lowered her upper body to pull him into an embrace, her breasts pressing down against his bare chest. The young boy moaned cutely as her cock moved in & out of him, the heat and pressure and movement in his ass making his little body twitch and wriggle in her arms. He was making such an adorable ‘naughty’ face, his pleasure-glazed eyes looking up into hers with a mixture of shy embarrassment, submissive lust, and childlike trust.

Erio let out sweet gasps and moans from the odd pleasure of Deed’s cock moving in & out of his ass, thrusting rather deeply into him, as her moans and sighs of pleasure joined in. Being pinned down like this, held tight and unable to get away, made him feel so helpless, but he could tell that this rather pretty older girl would not hurt him, and he felt a strange feeling of security. Her soft, warm breasts pressed against his chest, her pretty face so close to his, her hips moving as she thrusted her dick into his ass over and over, her strong yet warm arms holding him… Slowly, Erio’s arms came up and returned the embrace, holding onto Deed, around the same time his moans gained a more obviously ‘pleasured’ tone to them.

Deed started thrusting all the way in, and Erio’s moans became louder and a bit higher as her dick started ‘lightly’ hitting/rubbing against his prostate. Slowly his legs ‘floated’ upwards, until finally they came up and wrapped around Deed’s waist, all four of the young boy’s limbs now holding onto her. This also resulted in a slight change in angle for Deed’s thrusts, letting her put a little bit more force into it, resulting in her moans and Erio’s becoming slightly louder as she continued penetrating him deeply.

Soon Erio felt the beginnings of building ‘pressure’. As soon as he became consciously aware of it, Deed hit her ‘hold-back point’, and started moving her hips all-out. Erio’s moans rose into near-squeals of pleasure, each thrust providing intense rubbing pleasure through his anus & rectum and knocking against his prostate, making the growing feeling of pressure grow much faster. Finally, Deed & Erio cried out together, with the young boy’s moans the higher, louder, and more feminine of the two, his trembling arms & legs wrapped tightly around the older girl’s body as her hips grinded down against his, her twitching cock being squeezed by his contracting anus and insides as she filled his ass with another load of thick, hot cum; the feeling of it spurting out deep inside was just one part of the complex, intense pleasure hitting Erio right now, waves of tingly heat surging through and out from his butt, as well as from that special spot inside that the tip of her dick kept grinding against, making his eyes roll back in his head a little, all while his cum spurted out to cover his soft little belly.

Erio let out one last ‘wavering’ moan as his & Deed’s climaxes ended, leaving them both panting for breath. Pulling an arm out from under him, Deed let out a content humming moan as she softly stroked his cute little flushed face, fingers fiddling with his ear while thumb softly stroked his cheek just below his eye. He opened his eyes partway and looked up at her, and the look in his eyes compelled her to lean down and kiss him, a soft and gentle kiss that made him let out a very cute little sigh as he accepted it. She moaned softly as she pulled out of him, his anus seemingly trying to ‘hold onto’ her cock, while he shivered and mewled into the kiss.

Slowly, Deed pulled away, leaving Erio splayed out on his back, still flushed and softly panting. His tummy was covered in his own cum, until Sein came in with a warm wet-wipe and gently cleaned him off, the ticklish feeling making him squeak and wriggle. As Sein pulled away, Nove climbed up on the bed, crawling into position on her hands & knees over Erio. He opened his eyes partway, looking up at her with flushed face, lips slightly parted as he breathed, a mixture of emotions in his eyes, and the lewd cuteness of his expression made Nove blush more. Then, the ‘finishing blow’ struck:

“N… Nove-onéechan…?”

At Erio’s soft murmur, Nove let out a soft, shuddering breath, the cuteness outright ignoring her prickly/surly ‘outer shell’ and piercing her heart. She knelt down, and Erio moaned softly as the red-haired girl’s lips pressed against his, while her hands pinned his to the bed on either side of his head, entwining fingers. As she kissed him, she slowly moved her hips into position, and the young boy gasped softly as he felt the tip of her dick press against his anus. Nove broke the kiss, her face still ‘hovering’ just above Erio’s as she looked into his eyes, and then she slowly pushed her hips forward.

Erio let out a slightly squeaky girlish moan as he was again penetrated, his little body trembling. (Just as before, one of the spells that had been set up ‘pushed’ most of the other girls’ cum further into him to make room.) Nove let out moans of her own as her ‘new’ cock was slowly engulfed in soft, tight heat, while her vision was filled with Erio’s cute face reacting to the pleasure she was giving him. Slowly she pushed her hips in, until she made contact with the soft, yielding flesh of the young boy’s buttocks; her cock was now hilt-deep inside his ass. It was so hot, so tight yet soft, and Erio was so cute beneath her, moaning and softly panting from the pleasure. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him, her ample breasts pressing down against his warm, soft chest.

Nove started moving at a medium pace & depth, her and Erio’s moans mingling together. His arms came up and around, holding onto her, the two of them hugging each other as she thrusted into him. Soon, she made it so each thrust went a little bit deeper than the last one, until she was going all the way in, her hips making contact with his. Erio was now letting out loud, ‘sweet’ moans of obvious pleasure, especially since Nove’s penis was starting to rub and press against his prostate, sending shocks of hot pleasure deep through his lower belly. His legs came up and wrapped around her waist, letting her thrust a little bit harder, giving him a bit more pleasure and making his gasps and moans slightly higher in pitch.

Just as Erio felt his climax starting to build up, Nove hit her ‘hold-back point’, her hips going deep and hard and fast. The young boy let out high, loud, passionate moans as the intense pounding sent shockwaves of pleasure through him, making his back arch as his limbs held on tightly to Nove, whose gasps and moans mingled with his. A slightly ‘strangled’ squeaking gasp from Erio led into a loud, sweet cry of pleasure, his little body twitching and trembling beneath Nove’s as he came. Nove’s moans matched his as her hips bucked against his, her twitching cock being squeezed tightly by his insides, while Erio shook and shivered from the waves of hot pleasure from his butt and his prostate, his belly receiving another ‘coating’ of his own semen while he felt Nove’s cum spurting out deep inside him, the feel of its gooey warmth filling him making him shiver in extra pleasure. Nove kissed him passionately, their squeaks and moans muffled by each other’s lips as she kept cumming inside him.

Erio let out one last sighing moan as his & Nove’s climaxes ended, shivering a little in pleasure as the red-haired girl lightly sucked on his tongue as she pulled her lips away from his. As he looked up at her, eyes half-open and slightly ‘glazed over’, lips open slightly as he panted for breath, a cute little smile formed on his face, and Nove smiled back as she softly caressed his cheek. She slowly pulled out of him, and hugged him to her chest, rubbing his back as he nestled his little head against her boobs. The other girls watching quietly squeed at the innocent cuteness that came immediately after such wonderful wild lewdness.

Eventually Nove let go of Erio, moving down off the bed so the next girl could have her turn. After Dieci used another wipe to clean off Erio’s belly, Sein climbed up on the bed and came in closer to him. She rolled him over onto his front, then grabbed his waist and pulled him up onto his elbows & knees. She got up on her knees behind him, grabbing hold of his hips and softly rubbing them as she slowly moved her own hips forward into position. Since she was holding him, she felt a little shiver run up his body when the tip of her dick pressed lightly against his anus. Sein grinned, and then started pushing her hips forward.

Erio twitched and moaned as, for the fifth time, he experienced the powerful sensations of a penis slowly penetrating him, stretching his anus and insides open, slowly rubbing inwards and giving him a feeling of tingly heat, pressure, ‘fullness’, and this strange, embarrassing pleasure. Sein’s moans, rather happy in tone, were mixed in, as she kept slowly but surely pushing her hips forward, feeling the young boy’s hot, tight hole gradually swallow her cock, squeezing it in moist, soft, tight heat. Finally, her hips pressed against the young boy’s butt, her cock now all the way inside his ass. Erio’s little body trembled as he let out a long, feminine moan, his face flushed and eyes shut, little lips parted. It was clear that he was coming to really enjoy taking it in the butt, as much as he enjoyed “regular” sex that the girls had introduced him to a little while ago. The feel of Sein’s big, hard, hot cock filling him, reaching deep inside, her hips pressed up against his butt, her soft hands holding onto his waist and hips, her cute moans and sighs…

“Erio-kyun~…” Sein moaned. “Does my dick feel good?”

Erio let out a soft whimper, blushing brightly. “Y-Yes…” he murmured. “Sein-onéechan, p… please go ahead and… w-whenever y-Eeeee~!”

The young boy let out a cute squeal as Sein started moving with no warning, thrusting her hips, letting out gasps and moans from the pleasure engulfing her dick. Erio squeaked and moaned, sounding just like a girl, as her cock moved in & out of him, stretching and rubbing and moving, sending pleasure radiating through his butt. Sein gradually deepened her thrusts until soon she was going all the way in, and then she shifted position, leaning forward over Erio’s back and wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind as she moved her hips. The change in depth and angle meant her dick started hitting his prostate, making his moans become higher and louder as the deep pleasure sent shivers up his spine and made his mind go foggy.

Sein & Erio’s bodies began to tighten, their gasps and squeaks and moans climbing together, and it became clear that even if the ‘synch-spell’ weren’t present they were about to cum together. Her hips moved all-out, thrusting her cock deep and hard and fast into his tight little ass, making his body tremble and twitch with each thrust into his hole, each hit against his prostate. His cute, girly moans became steadily louder, matching with hers, his back arching as her big soft breasts pressed down against it.

Erio and Sein’s high, loud cries of climax echoed out, their bodies twitching and trembling. Sein’s hips pushed and grinded against Erio’s butt, her twitching cock buried hilt-deep inside him as she climaxed, feeling his ass squeezing it tightly. Erio shivered, his fingers gripping the sheets, as he received a fifth big load of hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside his butt, the tip rubbing and pushing against his prostate to send hot tingly pleasure through his lower belly, making his cum spurt out onto the sheets below.

As his climax ebbed away, Erio let out a shuddering moan, balanced on trembling limbs as the heat and full-body relaxation of afterglow washed over him again. Sein held him from behind for a little while longer, before slowly pulling her dick out of him and dispelling it. She cast a minor ‘cleaning spell’ on the sheets below him, leaving them clean & dry, and then gently spread his legs open until they slid out from under him, leaving his belly and penis pressed down against the bed. She giggled softly, and he let out a little squeak as she kissed his lower back just above his butt.

Now, Wendi got up on the bed. She rolled Erio onto his back, smiling and licking her lips as she got on her hands & knees over him. He blushed as he looked up at her, looking so small and vulnerable and cute… She leaned down, and he let out a little squeak of a moan as she started licking and lightly sucking on his little nipples, giving him warm, ticklish pleasure. His body responded to the stimulation, and soon his dick was hardening again. Noticing that he was nice and ready, Wendi moved up so her head was over his, and positioned her hips between his spread-open legs. Then, however, she reached down and cast a telekinetic Bind spell on his lower body. Erio gasped softly as his back was made to bend, his hips and butt lifting up more while his legs were moved into an ‘M’ shape (more like a ‘W’ from Erio’s point-of-view), until looking down he had a clear view of his own privates. He’d heard this position be called “the diaper-change pose” a few times, when Fate was taking care of her brother’s children (…and the one time when Erio was sick in bed for a day when he was six years old, and Lindy & Fate took care of him… and took pictures…) Then, Wendi moved her hips down into position, her cock pointing down at an angle at his exposed and vulnerable anus.

“Now then, Erio~,” Wendi spoke to him with a big grin, “you’re gonna look down, keep those pretty little eyes open, and watch as onée-chan’s cock pushes into your cute little booty.”

She slowly moved her hips down, and Erio gave a little shiver as the tip of her dick pressed lightly against his anus. Looking down, his face went bright red as he could see it touching. Wendi started slowly pushing in, and Erio let out high, squeaky moans as not only was he again given the intense sensations of a big, hot, hard dick slowly penetrating his anus, he was actually watching the rounded tip pry his hole open and push inside, the shaft slowly sliding in deeper. Actually having to watch as he was penetrated, pinned in place and helpless, feeling and seeing Wendi’s dick push deeper and deeper into him, made him feel very embarrassed and vulnerable, even more-so than ‘normal’. At the same time, it made his little heart pound, his dick twitching. Finally, she was all the way in, and Erio trembled and moaned as he looked down at where her cock was buried hilt-deep in his ass, feeling it reaching deep inside, stretching him out and filling him, accompanied by Wendi’s sweet moans and lewd smile.

Wendi started moving her hips, the angle meaning she was pretty much thrusting downward, letting her put force into it more easily. As a result, she was starting off fairly deep and at a middling-high rate, making Erio gasp and squeak and moan rather loudly. Furthermore, whenever he could keep his eyes open through the pleasure, he could see Wendi’s dick moving in & out of his ass, hear the soft, lewd wet sounds of it. She started thrusting all the way in, and Erio was only able to keep his eyes open for the first few, seeing it plunge deep into his ass, before the increasing pleasure had his eyes squeezing shut and his back arching, sweet moans sounding out from his parted lips as the tip of her dick ‘poked’ against his prostate with every thrust, making his little body shiver and twitch, his mind steadily going blank.

Wendi let out a soft giggle between moans. “E- Erio-chan’s face is s-Aahn~… s-so cute whenever my dick h-hits his ‘feel-good spot’~…”

Erio and Wendi were soon approaching climax, but it seemed that this time Erio was ‘ahead’. Now his moans steadily climbed in tone as he felt the ‘pressure’ building… and then, just before the ‘explosive’ release he’d come to recognize, it stopped, being held back at that point; it seemed the synch-orgasm spell worked both ways. The young boy let out a whining moan as the powerful pleasure and pressure, ‘stuck’ at a point just before climax, was augmented by the continued thrusts of Wendi’s cock in his ass, still stimulating his insides and his ‘feel-good spot’. Her moans climbed, her hips moving with intensity, dick twitching as it prepared to release…

The two redheads cried out together as they climaxed, Wendi’s hips grinding down against Erio’s as she came inside him, feeling his insides tightly squeeze her cock. Erio’s orgasm had been strengthened a bit from being held back for several seconds, leaving him twitching with each deep pulse of pleasure, each spurt of cum that coated his chest and belly, his voice coming out in high, shuddering moans, his little toes curling as all the pleasure from his butt and his dick, as well as the feel of Wendi’s cock twitching and her thick, hot cum spurting out inside him, made his head go fuzzy.

As their climaxes ended, Wendi slowly pulled out, dispelling the binds (as well as her own futa-spell penis) and letting Erio’s hips fall to the bed. The young boy was panting for breath, moaning softly, his face flushed, his chest and tummy coated in his own cum until Deed reached in and wiped him clean. Wendi crawled up so that her face hung over his, and gave him a gentle kiss, letting out a soft sighing moan.

“One more, sweetheart” she whispered to him. “We’re gonna make it a little… special…”

After letting him rest for a minute, she pulled him up into a sitting position. Dieci then got up on the bed, the buxom, kind & gentle girl smiling warmly at him… while sitting with legs open to reveal her cock, the biggest of the seven. Erio found his eyes glued to it, eyes wide and face red, feeling a mixture of nervousness… and anticipation…

‘W… What will it feel like… to have THAT inside me…?’

Dieci bade him to come over, and as he crawled close she spun him around and embraced him from behind, her soft breasts pressed to his back. She took his ear between her lips, licking and lightly nibbling, making him squeak and shiver in her arms. Then, Erio got a little surprise as Cinque got up on the bed, laying on her back and looking up at him with a blushing little smile as she slowly opened her legs.

“This time, Erio-kyun,” Wendi said from beside the bed, “you’re gonna be ‘giving’ and ‘taking’ at the same time. Let’s see how you handle the biggest cock and the tightest pussy together…”

Erio gulped, the mere thought of what this might be like sending a shiver up his spine and hastening the hardening of his penis. Soon he found himself being gently but firmly pushed/guided forward by Dieci, getting on his hands & knees over Cinque, who reached up to softly stroke his cheek. He slowly moved his hips until the tip of his dick made light contact with Cinque’s hot, wet folds, sending a cute little shiver through her body. As he held there, he felt Dieci’s hands grasp his hips, and then the tip of her dick press against his anus. Then, Dieci started slowly pushing in while making Erio do the same.

All three of them moaned, but Erio’s was definitely the highest and loudest. The two, different pleasures he’d been introduced to tonight were potent enough on their own, but at the same time? Feeling Cinque’s hot, tight, soft pussy slowly engulfing his dick while Dieci’s big, hard, hot cock pried his anus open and pushed its way inside… The double-pleasure threw him for a loop, leaving him twitching and trembling. Eventually, both he and Dieci were all the way in, Dieci and Cinque’s moans filling his ears. Erio trembled, letting out a shuddering moan, his face flushed, eyes half-open but not really seeing anything. Dieci’s cock felt so hot, so big, stretching and filling him so much, reaching so deep inside him, putting pressure against his prostate even though it wasn’t moving yet, while Cinque’s amazingly hot, tight, soft pussy wrapped around his entire penis, squeezing it so tightly… Subjected to both of these intense pleasures at once, his mind felt like it was in a hot fog. Cinque’s arms came up and wrapped around him, hugging him so that her modest chest pressed against his, and then Dieci leaned forward, her hands moving from his hips to hug him from behind, just below Cinque’s arms, her big breasts pressed to his back. Sandwiched between the two girls, all Erio could do was tremble and moan cutely from the incredible sensations.

As Dieci and Erio started moving their hips, Dieci made it so that she withdrew every time Erio thrusted into Cinque, and thrusted in when he pulled back, keeping the young boy’s pleasure constant. As Dieci and Cinque let out ‘sweet’ moans from the sensations they felt, Erio squealed and gasped and moaned high and loud, his little body trembling between theirs, as the incredible double-pleasure echoed through his body and mind. As their thrusts deepened to going all the way, Erio twitched and squeaked as every thrust of Dieci’s cock pushed against his prostate as it stretched him open and rubbed his inner flesh, making his toes curl, while Cinque’s hot, tight, soft pussy wrapped around his dick, stroking and squeezing, practically sucking him in with every thrust. Mid-moan she pulled him into a deep kiss, their moans and mewls muffled as their lips pushed together and their tongues entwined.

With all this incredible stimulation, Erio soon felt a climax building up. However, the hold-back spell kicked in again, holding him at the point just before ‘release’. He let out a whining moan as the pressure began to build up more, the hot ‘thick’ pleasure making his mind steadily go white. His hips moved all-out, with Cinque letting out a squeal of a moan as he fucked her hard and fast and deep, while Dieci kept driving her cock deep into his ass over and over, hitting his ‘feel-good spot’ again and again. The pleasure, pressure, and need to cum had Erio trembling and moaning in a slightly ‘strained’ tone. Soon, thankfully, Cinque and Dieci’s gasps and moans started to climb, their bodies tightening, and Dieci started going all-out, Erio letting out a squeal as she pounded deep into his ass, while she hugged him tight, her big breasts squished down against his back. The pressure inside kept building, up to nearly frightening, maddening levels…

When release came, it was explosively powerful. Erio let out a near-scream of pleasure, loud and long, his little body twitching and shaking as intense surging waves of hot, thick pleasure rushed through his whole body. His toes curled, his back arched, his eyes rolled back, and his hips tried to buck and jerk as they were pressed between Dieci’s and Cinque’s. Cinque moaned and shuddered as her fairly powerful orgasm was boosted by feeling Erio’s cum shooting out deep inside her pussy with significant force, feeling like it was extra-hot and -thick, while Dieci gasped and moaned and grinded her hips against the young boy’s butt, her cock filling his ass with a big load of thick, hot cum. Erio’s mind had gone white, the barrage of sensations – Cinque’s hot, tight pussy squeezing his dick, Dieci’s cock rubbing and grinding deep, deep inside his ass while her cum spurted out inside him, his semen spurting out of his twitching dick with such force that it almost hurt, the spine-tingling, mind-numbing shockwaves of pleasure from his prostate – overwhelming him. It felt too good, too much pleasure too strong, it felt like his brain was melting!

As Dieci and Cinque’s orgasms came to their end, Erio’s kept going for a few seconds more, the little boy trembling and moaning between them. Finally it ended, and he went limp, gasping for breath. His whole body felt hot and tingly, the inside of his head warm and ‘foggy’, his voice coming out in dazed little panting moans as little trembles and twitches still ran through him sporadically. Beneath him, Cinque let out a happy little moan as she smiled and stroked his cheek, basking in the afterglow of her own climax, the feel of so much of his cum deep inside her.

Erio shivered and squeaked as Dieci slowly pulled out of him (and dispelled her dick) while pulling him out of Cinque. Dieci then turned him around and hugged him close, his face nestled between her breasts.

“Rest now, sweetheart” she whispered to him, rubbing his back. “Onée-chan’s boobies are your pillow… Gonna cuddle you like this all night long…”

Wendi got up on the bed, spooning against Erio and hugging him from behind. Sandwiched between two pretty older girls, Erio let out a cute little sigh as the exhaustion caught up to him, making him sleepier by the second. He could feel the gooey warmth of seven big loads of cum in his ass, kept from leaking out by magic; the spell that would slowly convert it into mana to be absorbed by his body was already working, providing a soft, gentle warm pleasure inside his belly. With how much was inside him, it would likely take most of the night to be completely converted & absorbed, providing that constant light warmth/pleasure all the while.

Dieci and Wendi felt so nice, so soft and warm, the way they were hugging him from both ends, their breasts pressing his head between, making him feel safe and secure and soothed. In this amazingly comfortable state, it was little time before the young boy was sound asleep, looking adorably content.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning

Erio woke up to a feeling of wonderful warmth and comfort. He felt so relaxed, a feeling of safety and security, his head cradled by soft and warm pillows… Wait… the pillows were breathing… As the memory of yesterday evening/night came to him, Erio blushed bright red, opening his eyes to find his face pressed between Dieci’s naked breasts, with Wendi’s against the back of his head. Everything they did yesterday… It had all felt so incredible… And the girls were all so nice, and kind… and so pretty… He relaxed again, burying his blushing face in Dieci’s big, soft boobs…

After a couple minutes, he felt Dieci’s hand slowly rubbing his lower back. He looked up, seeing the girl’s warm and gentle smile looking down at him. He then felt Wendi nuzzling him from behind, her soft hand gently rubbing his tummy.

“As soon as the others are awake,” Dieci whispered, “let’s all wash up together.”

Dieci and Wendi were all too happy to cuddle the cute little boy between them, but after a few minutes the other girls were up, and so everyone headed into their shared bathing room. As the seven Numbers washed themselves, they also helped wash Erio, with Dieci practically fawning over the boy, making sure to clean behind his ears and in his belly-button, while Sein enjoyed making him let out cute little giggles by tickling his soft bare feet while washing them. After he was squeaky-clean, Erio was led back into the main room, a blush on his cheeks as he was surrounded by seven naked girls.

“So, Erio~,” Wendi said, leaning in with a grin, “last night… Did you like~ taking it in the butt?”

The little boy’s face went bright red, but after a few seconds he gave a little nod. “It… f-felt good…” he mumbled.

“Good~?” Wendi leaned closer.

His blush deepened. “R-Really… really good…”

“Well then…” Deed said from the side. “How’d you like to be on the giving end?”

Erio turned, and gasped softly as he got a good view of Deed on her hands & knees, shapely ass and already-damp pussy sticking toward him. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, and reached back to use two fingers to spread her anus open a little (and to cast the ‘clean-out’ spell on herself). The young boy gulped as he got the message, feeling his face heat up as his dick quickly hardened. He then let out a soft startled gasp as Otto grabbed hold of his hips.

“Gotta get you a little wet…” she said softly.

She then ran her tongue up the underside of his penis, earning a squeak and twitch. Erio gasped and moaned as she licked it all over, until it was nice and wet, and then gently nudged him toward Deed. Erio got up into position, on his knees behind the girl as he grabbed hold of her hips, moving forward until the tip of his penis made light contact with her anus, making a little shiver run up her back.

Slowly, Erio pushed in. As he let out soft, sharp gasps and moans from the heat and tightness slowly engulfing his penis, feeling the sphincter squeezing it, he heard Deed making high, almost squeaky moans and gasps as she experienced anal penetration for the first time, feeling his hot, hard dick slowly stretching her open and rubbing inward. He kept going, slow but steady, until his hips pressed against Deed’s backside; he was all the way in. He panted and moaned softly, a little tremble running through him, as his entire penis was engulfed in the sensations; it felt quite different from a vagina, though just as good. Deed, meanwhile, let out quiet, high moans, trembling a little, from the big, hot thing in her ass, making her butt feel so stretched out and ‘full’…

Gripping her hips, Erio slowly pulled back, with Deed squeaking and gasping from the bizarre feeling of movement, her anus being ever so slightly ‘pulled’ outward, it felt like. He stopped when just the ‘head’ was still inside, holding there for a moment, and then slowly thrusted back in, making Deed let out a squeaked gasp. He started moving, starting off nice and slow so Deed could get used to it, moaning softly from the sensations enveloping his dick. Deed, meanwhile, let out high, squeaking moans from the feel of Erio’s cock moving in & out of her ass, stretching and rubbing. Erio sped up a little, and Deed’s vocalizations gradually ‘sweetened’ as her body slowly recognized the strange sensations as a new form of pleasure.

Now that Deed was feeling more pleasure from it, Erio started deepening his thrusts. Before long, his hips started lightly ‘smacking’ against Deed’s shapely backside, his dick now going all the way into her. Deed gasped and moaned as she felt the hot, hard thing going deep into her ass, rubbing, stretching, filling her, sending little shocks of weird pleasure through her.

Erio’s gasps and moans became slightly ‘strained’ in tone as he hit his hold-back point, and he started moving his hips hard and fast. Deed let out rather loud and high moans as she experienced the intense ‘pounding’ into her ass, deep and hard and fast, the young boy’s hips smacking against her butt as he moved his hips like wild. She felt the pressure building up, making her voice steadily climb, until the relentless pleasure brought her to climax, her back arching as she and Erio cried out together. She trembled and twitched from the waves of pleasure coming from her ass, and from feeling the young boy’s hot, thick cum spurt out deep inside as his hips pushed and bucked against her backside, his cute gasps and moans joining her voice.

As their orgasms ebbed away, Erio & Deed panted for breath, still letting out soft moans and trembling a little. Slowly, Erio pulled out, with Deed shivering and letting out a soft squeak from the feel of his dick ‘rubbing’ outward and popping out. She moaned softly, feeling his hot, thick cum deep in her ass, as she let her arms & legs slide out from under her, leaving her lying face-down on the bed.

“Erio~…”

The little redhead boy turned at Wendi’s call, just in time to see her pull Nove into a hug, the short-haired girl’s back and bare bottom turned towards him. Then, Nove let out a surprised squeal as Wendi bent her over and used two fingers to expose and slightly spread her anus.

“W-What are you doing?!” Nove squeaked (though she would later vehemently deny that it was a ‘squeak’).

“Aw c’mon, Nove” Wendi purred. “Didn’t you see how good it felt for Deed?”

“You don’t just grab and offer me like this!”

“W-Wendi-san” Erio spoke up. “I don’t want her to be made to do something she doesn’t want to.”

Nove stopped struggling, blushing as she looked to Erio. “It… It’s not really that I… don’t want to… It’s just the sudden invasion of my personal space, and… kinda nervous…”

“I’m sorry” Wendi said softly, letting her go.

Nove then turned around to face Erio, and crawled over to him. She then turned around, pointing her shapely backside at him, and looked over her shoulder at him with a little blushing smile. Nodding, Erio got into position, taking hold of her hips and lightly pressing the tip of his dick against her (already magically-prepared) anus, sending a little shiver up her back. He started pushing in, going nice and slow, and Nove gasped & squeaked from the potent new sensations, Erio’s dick stretching her anus open and slowly pushing its way inside, rubbing inward, giving her a weird feeling of spreading heat and ever-increasing ‘fullness’. Finally he was all the way in, and Nove shivered and moaned from the feel of his hard, hot dick deep in her ass, his hips against her backside.

Erio started moving, Nove letting out sharp gasps and ‘squeaky’ moans from the weird new sensations of his cock moving in & out of her ass – stretching, rubbing, pressure, heat… As he gradually sped up and deepened his movements a little, her blush deepened and her moans slowly changed in tone as it started feeling increasingly good. Before long, Erio’s dick was going all the way in with each thrust, with Nove moaning and gripping the sheets from how unexpectedly good it felt.

After a little while longer of this, Erio hit the ‘hold-back point’, his moans becoming a bit higher and ‘tighter’ as he started moving his hips all-out. Nove let out high, yelping moans as the sensations intensified, feeling it pound hard and fast and deep into her ass. The stimulation made her own climax build up quickly, her body and moans ‘tightening’, until the two redheads cried out together in pleasure, loud and passionate moans accompanying the trembling twitches that shook their bodies, pulses of hot pleasure rushing through them. She could feel his thick, hot cum spurting out deep in her ass, extra pleasure that send shudders through her body.

Erio & Nove’s moans trailed off as their climaxes ended, leaving them panting for breath and still trembling a little. Nove squeaked as Erio slowly pulled out, feeling a few little ‘aftershocks’ as she balanced on now-shaky elbows & knees.

Erio was about to cuddle with Nove a little, when Cinque crawled over and lay down on her back nearby. Looking at him with a blushing smile, she shifted her hips and lifted her legs, exposing her anus; she wanted him to do her on her back. With his penis already hardening again, Erio moved over to her. As Erio got into position with Cinque, Nove stiffened as Wendi’s hand suddenly caressed her backside. Then, she let out a surprised squeak as she felt the tip of the other girl’s futa-spell penis touch lightly against her pussy. She looked back over her shoulder in surprise, and Wendi gave her a look that said she was waiting for permission before going any farther. After a few seconds, Nove’s blush deepened as she nodded, and Wendi grinned and took hold of the girl’s hips.

Four moans sounded out together; Cinque squeaked and twitched as Erio’s penis slowly ‘pried’ her anus open and pushed in, the young boy softly panting and moaning, while Nove moaned and trembled as Wendi’s cock slowly pushed into her pussy from behind, the other redhead letting out a sweet moan with a lewd smile on her face from the hot pleasure of Nove’s pussy steadily engulfing her dick. Soon Erio & Wendi ‘bottomed out’, and Cinque let out little ‘squeaky’ moans from the feel of Erio’s penis hilt-deep in her ass, while Nove trembled and moaned from the heat and ‘fullness’ of feeling Wendi’s big, hot, hard cock reaching deep in her pussy.

Erio and Wendi started moving, and Cinque & Nove’s squeaks and moans sounded out. Wendi quickly deepened her thrusts, making Nove twitch and moan as Wendi’s cock drove deep into her pussy, and as Erio started going deeper Cinque wrapped her arms & legs around him, her moans changing tone as her first experience of anal sex became increasingly pleasurable, the feel of his dick stretching her out and going deep in her ass sending sparks of pleasure through her body.

Wendi was the first to hit the ‘hold-back spell’ point, thrusting hard and fast all the way in, and Nove let out a little squeal at the sudden intensity, her moans climbing in tone since she’d already been about to start building up toward climax when Wendi started going all-out. It wasn’t long at all before both girls moaned high and loud together as they ‘came’, Wendi pushing her hips against Nove’s as the shorter-haired girl’s pussy rhythmically squeezed her cock, while Nove felt her ‘partner’s’ cum spurting out deep inside her. Meanwhile, Erio hit his point, moving his hips all-out, and Cinque let out high, almost yelping moans as he thrusted into her ass deep and hard and fast. Finally, Erio thrusted all the way in and ‘held’ there, he and Cinque crying out together from the powerful pleasure that burst free within them. Cinque shuddered and twitched as the intense pleasure of her orgasm was bolstered by the feel of Erio’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep in her ass.

As their orgasms wound down, the two couples enjoyed the afterglow together; Nove let out a soft, sighing moan as Wendi embraced and nuzzled her, while Cinque cooed softly as she kissed Erio. After a couple minutes of cuddling him, Cinque let Erio go as Sein came over, the teal-haired girl laying down on her back nearby. She looked at Erio with an alluring smile, as she opened her legs and used two fingers to ‘frame’ her pussy. The little redhead boy blushed, staring, and slowly crawled over to her.

Meanwhile, Deed was watching things unfold when she was suddenly startled by a tingly ‘pulse’ of magic down below. She looked down just as her newly-summoned penis was gently grasped by Otto’s hand, the boyish number looking up at her with a blushing smile. She then got on her hands & knees, turning her backside in Deed’s direction and giving a little wiggle, and Deed nodded and got into position, gripping the boyish Number’s hips and pressing the tip of her dick against the girl’s pussy.

Erio and Deed pushed in at pretty much the same time, and Sein & Otto’s moans rang out together; Sein wrapped her arms around Erio, a pleasure-dazed grin on her face as she felt his cock steadily filling her pussy, while Otto trembled and moaned as Deed’s penis gave her feelings of heat and stretching and ‘filling’ and movement that sent shivers up her spine. Once Erio & Deed were all the way in, they stayed like that for a moment, moaning as little shivers went up their backs from the hot, tight, wet, soft pleasure engulfing their dicks, as Sein & Otto enjoyed the feeling of their pussies being ‘filled’ by hot, hard cocks reaching deep inside.

Four voices’ moans sounded out as Deed and Erio got moving; Sein held Erio close, his face to her chest and neck, letting out happy-sounding moans, while Otto & Deed let out sweet moans and gasps as their bodies moved together. As their movements deepened, Sein wrapped her legs around Erio’s waist, murmuring requests for ‘harder’, and then letting out a happy-sounding moan as the boy obliged, driving his dick hilt-deep into her. Seconds later, the soft ‘smack’ of flesh against flesh joined in as Deed began going all the way into Otto, who arched her back and moaned loudly as she felt her ‘partner’ reaching deep into her pussy.

Soon, Erio and Sein’s moans began steadily rising and ‘tightening’ together as they approached climax at pretty much the same time. Erio moved his hips hard and fast, enjoying the noises and movements Sein made as much as the sensations of her pussy wrapping around and ‘stroking’ his dick as he plunged it deep into her. The ‘pressure’ built, until Erio and Sein held each other tight as they climaxed together, Erio pushing and grinding his hips against hers and holding his cock hilt-deep inside her, shivers running up his back as the pulses of hot pleasure from his dick were augmented by Sein’s pussy squeezing it, while Sein twitched and moaned from the pleasure coursing through her, feeling Erio’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside her. In the middle of their climax, they heard Otto & Deed cry out in pleasure as they reached their ‘peaks’ as well, Deed pushing her hips forward against Otto’s backside as she came deep inside the boyish-looking girl, who shivered in pleasure from the feel of it.

As their orgasms faded out, Sein let out a happy moan and kept hugging Erio close, snuggling the cute little boy who’d just given her amazing pleasure. She rested one hand on his bare bottom, softly squeezing, and he let out a soft sigh from the light pleasure. Nearby, Otto & Deed were already cuddling and kissing, wanting to be in contact with each other as much as possible.

“Hey, Erio~”

Erio sat up and turned to look, seeing Wendi smiling at him, sitting beside a blushing Nove, who had a futa-spell penis ready, already wet thanks to Wendi.

“There’s still a type of sex you haven’t had yet this morning~. Why don’t you ask Nove to do it with you?”

Blushing brightly at the idea of getting ‘that’ and at having to ask for it, Erio got up on his hands & knees and turned his backside toward the two red-haired girls, looking over his shoulder at the short-haired one.

“N… Nove-onéechan… Please put your b… big, hot, hard penis in my butt… make us both feel good… and fill my belly with your cum…”

Nove’s eyes went wide, her face going bright red, as she let out a shuddering breath, her dick visibly twitching. She started crawling across the bed over to Erio, who squeaked as Sein cast a ‘clean-out’ and preparatory spell on him. She got up on her knees behind him, grabbing hold of his hips, and she felt him shiver a little as the tip of her dick touched against his anus. Nove took a deep breath, and then slowly pushed in.

Erio let out high, rather girlish squeaking moans as Nove’s dick pried his anus open and pushed inward, stretching him open, rubbing inwards… Nove’s panting moans filled his ears as she felt the soft, tight heat enveloping her summoned penis, squeezing it, and she loved how the young boy twitched and quivered, squeaking and gasping and moaning so cutely as he took her inside. Her hips made contact with his soft backside, and a little shiver ran up Nove’s back as her entire cock was engulfed in the sensations, while Erio squeaked and moaned from the feeling of heat and stretched-out ‘fullness’.

Nove started moving, breathing out soft moans as Erio’s hot, tight, soft inner flesh squeezed and ‘stroked’ her cock, while Erio squeaked and moaned in a high, somewhat girlish tone from the feel of Nove’s dick stretching him open, rubbing inside inward & outward, sending shivers up his spine that made his fingers grip the sheets. As Nove gradually sped up, the steadily-increasing sensations made Erio moan louder, sounding more obviously pleasured, his face flushed and half-open eyes unfocused. Nove had a similar ‘naughty’ look on her face, her hips moving at a steady rhythm, her penis engulfed in heat and sensations.

Nove’s thrusts deepened to all the way, her hips hitting against Erio’s backside, and Erio’s thoughts were consumed by the pleasure from his ass and his ‘special spot’. It wasn’t much longer before Nove hit her ‘hold-back point’ and started moving her hips even harder and faster, making Erio let out near-squeals as each thrust shook his little body. He felt his climax building up, his voice tightening and back stiffening, until finally the built-up pleasure ‘burst’ free. As Nove and Erio cried out high and loud in pleasure together, she pushed and grinded her hips against his backside, holding her cock hilt-deep in his ass as it twitched and spurted out thick, hot cum deep inside him, the feel of that adding to Erio’s pleasure as he twitched and moaned, his own semen coming out with force onto the sheets below in time with the surging waves of pleasure from his ass and that special point inside his lower belly.

As his and Nove’s climaxes ended, Erio was left trembling and letting out soft, feminine moans, his little body feeling warm all over. He squeaked and shuddered as Nove pulled out of him, and then she laid down on her side while pulling him with her, spooning against him; the feel of her arms around him, her big breasts against the back of his neck and head, and her cum deep inside his butt made him feel very relaxed, content, and secure, on top of the memory and ‘echoes’ of the powerful pleasure he had recently experienced.

“Wanna hold you for a while…” Nove murmured.

The young boy nodded. “Onée-chan…”

“Once you two have rested up a little,” Cinque said, “we’ll get breakfast and then relax – maybe play some games, or watch a movie…”

After Erio mumbled “Mmkay”, he was turned around and hugged close by Nove, sighing softly as his face was buried between her big, soft boobs, her hands rubbing his back and cupping his bare bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later, the end credits were rolling at the end of a movie the gang had watched together, involving ancient Terran creatures called ‘dinosaurs’, cloning, and a theme-park idea gone horribly wrong. Dieci pulled Erio into a hug, softly petting his head; she seemed to really love cuddling the young boy. Being in her arms and held against her soft, warm bare body gave him feelings of comfort and security, as well as the beginnings of light arousal. She felt so nice, and was so kind and gentle to him… And…

Dieci let out a confused little noise as Erio gently wriggled out of her grip and then slid himself downward. Calling up his magical power, and remembering the specifics he’d seen and sensed in the spell earlier, he focused his energies, forming a soft glow around his hand. He reached it down, and a soft flash of light accompanied a startled squeak from Dieci. When the light faded, it was shown that Erio had cast the ‘Futa Spell’ on her. The young boy eyed Dieci’s erect penis up close, staring at it with a rapidly-deepening blush, and then he closed his eyes halfway and leaned in, running his tongue up the underside. Dieci let out a little squeal, her body twitching and trembling, and she looked down with a surprised expression just as Erio pressed his lips to the tip and then slid them over and down. The gentle Number gasped and moaned as the young boy’s hot, soft lips slowly moved down the shaft, taking her penis into his mouth, his tongue sliding along the underside. Soon his lips reached the base; he had the whole thing in his mouth. He let out a very soft hum/moan, moving his tongue along the sides while looking up at Dieci, who shuddered and moaned as the eye contact, the ‘lewd cuteness’ of his sweet little face looking up at her with her cock in his mouth, made her face feel hot and her heart almost skip a beat; her dick twitched in his mouth, and he briefly squeezed it, making her gasp and arch her back.

Erio got moving, his lips lightly squeezing and stroking up & down the ‘shaft’ of Dieci’s penis, making her gasp and tremble and moan. The young boy let out soft sighs and quiet little moans as he moved his head up and down, using his lips and tongue to squeeze and stroke and suck, feeling the big, hot, hard-yet-soft thing filling his mouth, twitching and ‘alive’. He steadily deepened his movements until he was taking the whole thing into his mouth with each ‘down-stroke’, enjoying the sensations and the sounds Dieci was making as a result of the pleasure he was surrounding her penis in. Before long, the ‘pressure’ started building, making Dieci’s voice climb and ‘tighten’, her body tensing. Finally, she hit her peak, crying out in a high, loud moan as pleasure rushed through her lower body in powerful ‘pulses’, in time with the spurts of hot, thick cum that came out from her dick and into Erio’s mouth, while he kept lightly sucking and licking it, as if to draw more cum out of it.

As her orgasm faded out, Dieci panted softly for breath. She moaned as Erio’s lips slid up and off of her dick, which was then dispelled in a ‘puff’ of light particles, and the young boy looked up at her as he gulped down the mouthful of cum, licking his lips afterward. The sight sent a warm shiver up Dieci’s back, and she pulled him up into a tight hug.

After about a minute, Dieci turned Erio around, hugging him from behind so that his head rested back against her breasts. Cinque crawled up to him, smiling and gently but firmly pushing his legs apart, further exposing his (still erect) penis, earning a soft blush from the boy. She knelt down and slowly licked up the underside, making Erio squeak and twitch in Dieci’s arms. At the tip, she took the ‘head’ between her lips and slid downward, listening to Erio let out cute moans as his penis was engulfed in soft, wet heat, feeling Cinque’s lips and tongue slide down it. Before long she was at the bottom, and let out a soft hum as she focused on the sensations of it filling her mouth.

Cinque got moving, and Erio gasped and moaned as her lips and tongue stroked and squeezed his dick. Cinque let out a soft hum as she ‘worked’, feeling it in her mouth and listening to the cute noises Erio made. She took the ‘head’ between her lips and ran her tongue all over the tip, making him let out a squeaked gasp as twitching shudders ran through him, and then she slid her lips all the way down to the base, holding the whole thing in her mouth while rubbing the underside with her tongue. The one-eyed girl let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the sensations and Erio’s reactions, putting a bit more into it and soon hearing & feeling the signs that Erio was approaching his ‘peak’. His back arched, his moans steadily rising in pitch, and then he cried out in a loud, ‘sweet’ moan, his little body trembling and twitching as he came. Cinque happily continued squeezing and sucking his twitching cock as it filled her mouth with cum, the increased pleasure making Erio shiver and squeak, wriggling in Dieci’s arms.

As his climax ended, Erio’s whole body relaxed, his face flushed as he softly panted for breath. Cinque pulled her lips up and away, gulped down the cum in her mouth, and smiled up at Erio. She then moved up, planting little kisses on his soft belly, and the ticklish feeling made him squeak and wiggle a little.

“Hey everyone~” Sein suddenly called out from near the door. “We’ve got a visitor~!”

The group turned to look, and as he saw the person following in Sein’s wake Erio gasped, blushed, and covered his crotch. …There was very little that could ‘faze’ Lutecia Alpine, pierce through the icy shell she had made around her own heart. Seeing a cute boy her age naked in front of her was apparently one of them; she gasped softly, eyes going wide, and then her hands flew up to cover her own rapidly-reddening face. Her blush deepened when she realized that the Numbers were all naked, and they’d probably been doing… things with the redhead boy…

About 20 minutes later, after sitting everyone down and explaining things to Lutecia (while she and Erio blushed every time they made eye contact), they got to getting the two kids to know each other better. Erio expressed understanding and sympathy upon learning of Lutecia’s plight, her quest to help her mother. And as she spent this time with him and the Numbers, watching and listening, the young girl slowly came to a bold decision.

Erio and the Numbers were taken by surprise as Lutecia unfastened her dress and then removed it, leaving her in just a pair of slightly lacy white & purple panties. She blushed and fidgeted, slowly pulling her hands away from her not-yet-developed chest.

“I… w-want to try… ‘those’ things…” she murmured. “Erio-kun, I can tell you’re… really nice, and kind, and gentle… Can we?”

When Erio showed no signs of saying ‘no’, Sein and Deed pushed him and Lutecia closer toward each other. The two kids blushed as they looked at each other, and then slowly they moved in closer until their lips met. Lutecia let out a soft moan, her face heating up, as she had her first kiss, her eyes closing. Their arms came up around each other, feeling each other’s warm, soft bare chests pressing together, as Erio rested on hand on Lutecia’s lower back while the other ran through her long, soft pale-purple hair, giving her a soothing feeling. A few seconds later, she let out a quiet mewl as his tongue gently pushed its way into her mouth, rubbing along hers; it felt kinda weird, but actually pretty good… Soon she could feel his penis pressing up against her lower belly, making her blush a bit more.

After a minute or so more of making out, they broke the kiss as Sein pulled Erio back against herself, having him lean back and opening his legs. As she knelt down, Lutecia blushed brightly as the boy’s erect penis was now right in front of her face. Wendi leaned in and whispered basic ‘instructions’ and tips to her, and she gave a shaky little nod. Circling her finger and thumb around the base of Erio’s penis, she timidly pressed her tongue against the underside just above her fingers and slowly licked upwards, making Erio shudder and let out a soft, breathy moan. As she reached the ‘head’ of his penis, she pressed her lips to the tip and then slid them down and over it, taking it into her mouth. She ran her tongue all around and over the ‘head’, making Erio gasp and twitch and let out little squeaking moans. Then, she slid her lips down the rest of the way, taking the entirety of his dick into her mouth. Once her lips reached the base, she let out a soft hum/moan, her eyes half-open and cheeks flushed; it actually felt kinda nice having it in her mouth, and Erio was making cute little noises that made her feel a little funny in her heart.

Remembering what Wendi had told her, Lutecia started moving her head up and down, her lips sliding up & down the shaft of Erio’s penis, stroking and sucking and squeezing. Erio gasped and moaned, his toes curling, as Lutecia’s lips and tongue sent shivers up his spine. As she deepened her movements a little, Lutecia let out a soft moan as she actually felt some pleasure in her lips and tongue from doing this, spurring her on. Having an idea, she brought her free hand in below where she was ‘working’, gently taking hold of his scrotum and very softly rubbing, making Erio squeak and stiffen. She also started going all the way down, using her lips and tongue and hand to pleasure every bit of Erio’s penis from tip to base. The red-haired boy let out cute moans, feeling the ‘pressure’ starting to build, and Lutecia was able to perceive the subtle changes that she figured out meant ‘something’ was coming. She gave it her all, licking and sucking and stroking, listening to Erio’s voice steadily climb, his body tightening, privates twitching and tensing in her mouth and hand.

As Erio reached climax, letting out high, ‘sweet’ moans as his body stiffened and twitched, Lutecia let out a little surprised squeak as his penis twitched and jumped inside her mouth while spurting out hot, thick cum; it felt and tasted weird, but not bad-weird, and she kept squeezing with her lips and stroking with her tongue as Erio’s climax continued, letting his cum build up in her mouth. She kept a hold of him as his climax eventually ebbed away, leaving him panting and moaning softly, and she slowly pulled her lips up and off, keeping them shut. She sat back, eyes closed as she felt the thick, hot stuff filling her mouth, and then blushed as she gulped it down, feeling the warmth go down into her tummy.

Now, Deed laid Lutecia back, while Sein nudged Erio forward. After a few seconds, he placed his hands on her sides and rubbed downward until they reached her panties, and a little nervous tremble ran through her body as she tried to prepare herself. She let out a soft gasp as she felt his fingers hook into the waistband, and then a quiet little whimper as he slowly pulled her underwear down and off, sliding down her legs and then pulling them away to be set aside. Now, as her bare pussy – already a little wet – was exposed to Erio, who looked with wide eyes and blushing face, Lutecia’s face went bright red, feeling more vulnerable than ever before.

Erio was slightly startled as Wendi came up and started whispering ‘instructions’, ideas, ‘targets’, and the like to him, giving him a verbal crash-course in cunnilingus. He gulped, and nodded softly, but decided that before getting to the ‘main event’, he was going to do a few things to help Lutecia relax a little. Instead of heading right to her crotch, he moved up. Lutecia let out a soft whimpered gasp as he kissed the front of her neck, then again a little way further down, chaining little kisses down her front. When he reached her chest, he shifted to the side and took her left nipple between his lips, and she squeaked and twitched in surprise at the sudden new sensations of her nipple being lightly squeezed and sucked and flicked by his tongue. He soon moved to the right nipple, and Lutecia let out a soft, high moan as she experienced the soft, slightly ticklish pleasure.

Erio then moved on, and Lutecia squeaked and wriggled from the ticklish feeling of his lips chaining kisses down her soft belly; meanwhile, the Numbers looked on, quietly watching intently as their ‘pet shota’ did something they hadn’t ‘taught’ him, something he’d come up with on his own (in truth, he had once eavesdropped on a whispered conversation between Nanoha and Fate, hearing something about Nanoha – in a playful and sultry voice – promising to ‘kiss Fate all over’ that night, making the buxom blonde look embarrassed but hopeful; he was trying to replicate that based on what he imagined it’d be like). Lutecia let out a little squeal as Erio’s tongue flicked at her belly-button, and as his kisses moved down below her waistline she let out a soft whine, her blush deepening as he approached her privates. Erio pressed his lips to the very soft skin just above her crotch, holding there for a moment… and then he pulled away. The young girl felt a mixture of relief at the thing she was nervous about being postponed, frustration at not getting it over with, and a different ‘frustration’ in the form of a tingly “need” inside her lower belly.

Sitting back, he grabbed hold of her right leg, kissing her ankle on the inside, and then chaining kisses up the leg. Up past the knee, up along the inside of her thigh, closer to the ‘goal’… and then he let the leg go, and grabbed the other one, repeating. By the time his lips passed up her left knee, Lutecia was letting out little whines and soft gasps, her body feeling very sensitive as the ‘need’ became more powerful, her pussy getting wetter. Finally, he got down with his face between her thighs, and he planted little kisses an inch or two above her pussy and then to either side of it where her legs met her hips, making her let out quiet, sharp gasps and whimpers. Then, after taking a brief moment to look at her privates up close (it was actually really pretty and cute, he thought), he grabbed hold of her hips on either side, pressed his tongue against the bottom of her slit and licked upwards.

Lutecia squealed, her hips bucking as Erio held onto them; not only was that lick her very first experience of genital pleasure against her sensitive young crotch, but the ‘full-body kissing’ had left her more aroused, more sensitive… The result was that the single caress by Erio’s tongue sent a powerful ‘shock’ of pleasure through her body, the intensity leaving her quite surprised. Erio, meanwhile, savored the taste; it actually wasn’t bad… Settling in, he got to ‘work’.

Lutecia let out gasps and squeaks and high moans as Erio’s hot, wet tongue caressed her privates, rubbing and pressing, every little movement sending more tingly pleasure through her crotch. Her back arched, her toes clenched, and her hips bucked and twitched as Erio held onto them. He pushed his tongue between her folds and against her vaginal opening, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, making her whine and squirm. Then, he slid upward and gently took her clitoris between his lips, very lightly sucking; Lutecia squealed, her back arching and hips twitching, as a ‘current’ of pleasure made her whole body tingle and twitch.

Over the next couple minutes, Erio switched around, paying attention to the entirety of Lutecia’s pussy, listening to her squeak and gasp and moan, her young body tensing and trembling. Soon, Lutecia could feel a funny feeling building in her lower belly, a tension and pressure that made her voice steadily climb. Finally, it ‘burst’. Lutecia cried out in a high, loud moan, almost a squeal, as she experienced her very first orgasm. As the twitches and trembles shook her body, Erio kept hold of her wriggling hips and continued licking at her twitching pussy, taking in the rush of fluids and providing even more pleasure to the climaxing girl, who felt like her head was going white.

As her orgasm ebbed away, Lutecia was left panting for breath, her face flushed, letting out little squeaky moans as the ‘aftershocks’ ran through her. Erio pulled back, looking at her as she lay there; it was simultaneously arousing and really cute, he thought. Lutecia felt warm all over, her pussy tingly and hot, her thoughts in a fog. That had felt… incredible…

“Let’s let you rest a little, Lu-chan,” Sein whispered, “and then we’ll move on to the main event…”

After about five minutes’ rest, Wendi nudged Erio forward while Deed had Lutecia laying back and pushed the girl’s legs open. As Erio got on his hands & knees over her, Lutecia blushed brightly and let out a soft, shuddering breath as she realized what it was time for. For now, at least, her cold ‘shell’ had been melted away by the heat of the situation, leaving her much more emotionally ‘exposed’ than normal; combined with what she knew what was about to happen, and she was nearly quivering with nervousness… and anticipation. Erio reached out and softly brushed her cheek, and she grabbed that hand and held it as she looked up at him. After another second, she took a deep breath and gave a little nod. Erio moved his hips down and in, until the tip of his penis touched lightly against her hot, wet folds, sending a little shiver up her body.

As Erio slowly pushed in, Lutecia let out high, almost ‘squeaky’ moans as she was introduced to the sensations of a big, hard, hot thing spreading her open and pushing its way inside, stretching and rubbing inward. Erio gasped and moaned as his penis was slowly engulfed by hot, wet, soft tightness, even tighter than Cinque; even so, he worked to go slowly, so as not to overwhelm Lutecia. Soon, he was all the way in, his hips pressed to hers, feeling his entire penis engulfed by her hot, tight pussy; Lutecia, meanwhile, moaned and trembled from the feel of Erio’s big, hot penis filling her, reaching deeper than she’d thought possible. She opened her eyes partway, looking up at him, and then he took hold of her left hand with his right, beside her head. Her right hand came up, resting on his back.

Erio started moving, going nice & slow at a middling depth to start with. Even then, the powerful new sensations had Lutecia letting out squeaking gasps and high moans, heat and movement and other feelings she didn’t know the words for sending hot pleasure through her hips and up her body. Erio’s softer (but almost as cute & girly) moans joined hers as he sped up to his ‘normal’ rate, the increased sensations making Lutecia moan a bit louder. She was coming to love these powerful new sensations more and more by the second, making her moans steadily ‘sweeten’ a little.

Soon, Erio deepened his thrusts again, now going all the way in. Lutecia’s moans were loud as she felt his dick reaching deep inside her, stretching her inner walls, filling her… On their own, her legs came up and wrapped around Erio’s waist, and her moans went a bit higher as the change in angle meant her clitoris got a bit more stimulation, sending sparks of extra pleasure through her. She felt like she was going to float away if not for Erio’s body pinning her to the bed. Then, the young boy hit his ‘hold-back point’, moving his hips harder and faster, and Lutecia squealed as the sudden intensity caught her off-guard. Her high, loud moans and gasps rang out as the intense pounding pleasure encroached on her mind, making her body tense and tighten as she felt the ‘something’ from earlier building up again, this time feeling bigger and deeper.

When the two kids reached climax together, Lutecia cried out as the ecstasy burst forth from within her crotch and lower belly, sending surges of pleasure that shook her young body. Her body twitched and shook, limbs holding on tightly to Erio, the feelings of heat and movement and deep, pulsing pleasure and Erio’s hips grinding & pressing against hers and something hot and thick spurting out deep inside her lower belly all combined to make so much pleasure that her mind went virtually blank.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, Lutecia was left laying limp beneath Erio, flushed and panting for breath, with Erio in a similar state atop her. Both kids let out soft moans as little ‘aftershocks’ ran through them, their sensitized skin touching, and Erio’s penis still deep inside Lutecia’s pussy. He slowly pulled out, making her squeak and shiver, and she lay splayed out catching her breath. Her face went red; that had been… she honestly didn’t have the words to describe it… Every single bit of it had been beyond anything she’d imagined. She could still feel the warmth of his cum inside her lower belly, held inside by magic. Erio got on his hands and knees over her, looking down at her.

“Are you okay… Lutecia-san?” he whispered.

Shakily, she nodded. “Is… Is there… m-more?” she mumbled.

The young boy smiled and nodded. “As soon as you’re ready, let me know.”

After a couple minutes’ rest, Lutecia looked to Erio & the Numbers, and nodded. She then found herself being rolled over onto her belly by Otto, and then Deed ‘pulled’ her up onto her elbows & knees. The little girl blushed brightly as she realized her bare bottom and crotch were sticking up & out at Erio. She let out a soft, sharp gasp as she felt his hands grip her hips, and then a cute little squeak as the tip of his penis pressed lightly against her pussy.

Erio pushed his hips forward, a little faster than last time, and Lutecia trembled and moaned as her pussy was again steadily ‘filled’, this time from behind. It felt a little ‘different’ this way, a fresh feeling that had her fingers gripping the bedsheet. Soon she felt his hips make contact with her backside, the two children moaning together as their ‘coupling’ sent pleasure reverberating through their lower bodies, feeling the unique pleasure of his cock being hilt-deep inside her pussy.

As Erio got moving, soon finding his usual rhythm, Lutecia gasped and moaned as the feeling of taking it from behind set in, each motion sending more of this still-unfamiliar pleasure through her. Soon her body started unconsciously moving backward a teeny bit every time Erio thrusted in, wanting him to go deeper. He noticed and obliged, and Lutecia’s moans went louder as Erio started going all the way in, his hips softly ‘smacking’ against her backside. Then, as he leaned forward a little, Lutecia let out a squeaked gasp as his dick rubbed against a spot somewhere inside her pussy that sent a shock of pleasure through her. His thrusts continued sporadically stimulating her g-spot, making her moans higher in pitch as another brand-new intense sensation was ‘introduced’ to her.

Just when Lutecia felt the ‘pressure’ starting to build inside her, Erio hit the hold-back spell’s point and started moving his hips all-out, his cock pounding deep and hard and fast into her pussy. She let out a loud, shuddering moan as the intense pleasure rocked her little body, feeling her approaching climax hasten. Finally, as Erio pushed his hips forward and held them there, his cock buried hilt-deep inside her, he and Lutecia cried out together as they shared another orgasm. The hot, pulsing waves of pleasure from deep inside shook Lutecia’s little body, her tongue hanging out as she gasped and moaned, and she felt Erio’s hot cum spurting out deep inside her, adding to the pleasure. Also, his dick kept rubbing against that spot inside, creating extra pleasure that made the young girl’s eyes roll upward just a little bit.

As they came down from the ‘high’, the two kids panted for breath, letting out soft moans. Lutecia squeaked and shivered as Erio slowly pulled out of her, left balancing on now-shaky elbows & knees, little trembles running through her body as she tried to pull her mind out of the hot ‘fog’ that the climax had put her in. She made a soft hum, feeling the warmth of his cum inside her join with the sensitive warmth she felt all over. She’d be happy feeling like this forever, she realized – warmth and satisfaction, the echoes of pleasure…

“Once you’ve had another few minutes to rest, Lu-chan,” Wendi said, “we’ll do something a bit ‘different’…”

After about five minutes, Deed moved in behind Lutecia, who was still up on her elbows & knees. A few seconds later, the young girl gasped softly as she felt a strange, tingly pulse of magic at her anus. Then, Deed grabbed hold of her hips & buttcheeks, and she squealed in surprise as she felt something hot and wet touch her anus, pushing against and then slightly into it. The bizarre and unexpectedly strong new sensation of a tongue moving around at and inside her ass, pushing and wiggling around, made her squeak and whine, twitching and shuddering, as Deed worked to wet and loosen the young girl’s unused hole. When she pulled away, Lutecia still twitched a few times, softly panting and with her face flushed.

Now, Erio got back into position behind Lutecia, on his knees and grabbing hold of her hips. He moved his hips forward… and Lutecia let out a squeaked gasp as she felt the tip of his penis press against her anus this time. Realizing what this meant, she looked to Deed in surprise, and the quiet Number smiled.

“Just relax…” Deed whispered to the girl. “It doesn’t hurt. It feels weird at first, but then it feels really good.”

Lutecia gulped nervously, trying to make her body relax as much as possible, letting out a soft shuddering breath as her dainty little fingers lightly gripped the sheets. Then, Erio started pushing in, nice and slow. Lutecia let out high sounds somewhere between squeaks and whimpers as the head of Erio’s penis stretched her anus open and slowly pushed its way inside; the feel of his big, hot, hard thing stretching her open so much, rubbing inwards, sent sparks of sensation up her spine. As Deed had said, it didn’t hurt, but it felt really weird, and really intense. As Erio’s hips made contact with her backside, Lutecia trembled and let out soft, high moans from the feel of his cock hilt-deep inside her ass, the incredible feelings of being stretched out and heat and ‘fullness’…

As Erio slowly pulled back, Lutecia gasped and twitched from the feel of his cock rubbing outwards, slightly ‘pulling’ her anus and insides. Once he had just the ‘head’ inside her, he held there for a second or two, and then started moving, being sure to start slow and easy for her. Lutecia’s body shivered as she let out high, wavering squeaky moans, feeling the strange and potent sensations of heat and movement and fullness in her ass. As Erio kept going, speeding up ever so slightly, the flush on Lutecia’s face deepened as it started feeling good, the weird pleasure increasing by the second; her moans ‘sweetened’ in tone gradually, and became louder as he deepened his thrusts. As Erio went faster, settling into a rhythm, it was increasingly obvious to him and to the Numbers that Lutecia was now feeling quite a bit of pleasure, what with the lewd expression on her sweet young face and the tone of the gasps & moans she was letting out. Erio started going all the way in, and Lutecia’s moans became a little louder as she felt his cock reaching so deep inside her ass, filling her…

Erio reached the hold-back spell’s point, starting to thrust harder and faster. Lutecia squealed from the sudden intensity, letting out yelping moans with each deep, hard thrust into her ass. Her back arched, her voice steadily climbing as the intense pounding pleasure built up, until finally she and Erio cried out together as they came. Experiencing her first anal-focused orgasm, Lutecia squealed and moaned and twitched and shuddered as the deep pleasure surged through her, making her hips twitch and shake, made even stronger by the feeling of Erio’s cock twitching inside her and spurting out thick, hot cum deep inside as the young boy’s cute gasps and moans filled her ears.

As their orgasms ebbed away, Lutecia was left letting out cute little moans as her body trembled. She twitched and squeaked as Erio slowly pulled out of her, and her limbs slowly slid out from under her, leaving her lying face-down on the bed. She let out a soft moan as Deed’s hand rested on her bare bottom, slowly rubbing. Meanwhile, Wendi was cuddling Erio, hugging him from behind and using one hand to softly rub his tummy.

“Once you two have rested up,” Otto said as she reached in to pet Lutecia’s head, “we’ll introduce Lu-chan to another whole new pleasure…”

After giving Lutecia a few more minutes to rest, Sein sat her up and hugged her from behind, pulling her little head back to rest against the teal-haired Number’s breasts. Sein’s hand slid down the young girl’s soft belly, resting just above her crotch, and then she grinned as she cast a certain spell. Lutecia squeaked in surprise as a flash of light accompanied a tingly feeling throughout her lower body. When it faded, she looked down, and gasped & blushed as she saw that she now had a penis erect and ready, about the size of Erio’s. There was magic that could do this?

Now, Erio crawled over, blushing with eyes fixated on Lutecia’s new ‘part’, which in turn made her feel more embarrassed. He reached out, and Lutecia gasped and stiffened as his soft, warm hand gently grasped her new penis, sending a sudden strange new sensation through her hips. He slowly slid his hand down while releasing fingers, until he had just a forefinger and thumb wrapped around the base of it. Then, he leaned in and pressed his tongue to the underside just above his finger, and slowly licked upwards. Lutecia squealed, her back arching and body tensing from the unexpectedly intense new sensation that sent a ‘spark’ of pleasure up her body. Erio then pressed his lips to the tip, sliding them over it and slowly down the ‘shaft’. Lutecia shivered and moaned, her head back and tongue ever so slightly out, as her brand-new penis was engulfed in wet heat, feeling Erio’s soft lips and hot, wet tongue slowly sliding down and over it, rubbing and lightly squeezing. As his lips reached the base, Lutecia let out soft, panting moans from the feel of her entire penis being surrounded in sensations, hot and wet and soft…

Erio slowly slid his lips back up the ‘shaft’, providing just a little bit of suction, making Lutecia twitch and let out a shuddering gasp. When he had just the ‘head’ inside his mouth, he used his tongue to rub around it in a circle a few times, and Lutecia stiffened as a strangled squeaking noise escaped her lips. He then started moving his head up and down, his lips squeezing and stroking her cock while his tongue licked and caressed here & there. Lutecia let out sweet, high gasps and moans, surprised by how good this felt, how sensitive her new ‘part’ was. Erio’s mouth, his lips and tongue, felt amazing, squeezing and stroking and licking and sucking, sending little shivers up her spine, every up-stroke making her cute little toes curl.

Erio started going all the way down, letting out soft humming moans as he took the whole thing into his mouth, putting effort into pleasuring Lutecia. The purple-haired young girl let out sweet moans from the continuous wet, hot pleasure, and soon she could feel a kind of ‘pressure’ building up in her loins. It increased with every little thing Erio did, making her voice steadily climb and ‘tighten’, her body tensing up. Out of instinct, she tried to hold it back, but Erio kept working to bring her the rest of the way, his face flushed as he licked and sucked and stroked.

Lutecia moaned loudly as she was brought to her first ‘male’-type climax, the built-up pressure bursting out as heat and pleasure that radiated through her cock and her hips. The deep, powerful pulsing pleasure had her letting out high, almost squeaky moans with each one, her body twitching and hips bucking. And Erio kept his lips wrapped tightly around her twitching penis, still squeezing and licking it as it filled his mouth with cum, the extra stimulation making Lutecia tremble as her thoughts went white.

As Lutecia’s climax ended, her whole body went limp, leaning back against Sein as she panted for breath, her face flushed. She twitched and squeaked as Erio’s lips slowly slid up and off of her dick, and she managed to partially open her eyes in time to see him smiling at her, and then he gulped down the mouthful of her cum, licking his lips afterward. The sight made her heart skip a beat, her face feeling hot.

Thanks to the Futa Spell granting a short recovery period, Lutecia’s penis was soon fully erect again with a little help from Sein’s hands rubbing and massaging her lower belly and just above her privates. She was made to sit up, and in front of her Erio turned around and got down on his elbows & knees, pointing his cute bare bottom at her, his privates and anus exposed. He gasped softly as Wendi’s hand rested on his butt, and shivered as she used two fingers to spread his hole open a little. Lutecia’s eyes widened as she realized what she was to do next.

“Is… this okay…?” she whispered.

Wendi grinned and nodded. “We’ve made Erio into a naughty widdle boy who loves sucking cock and getting it in the butt as much as he loves being the one ‘giving’. Right, honey~?”

Blushing brightly at Wendi’s choice of words, Erio gave a little nod. He then looked back at Lutecia, and gave his hips a little wiggle. Letting out a little gulp, Lutecia got up on her knees and moved forward to right behind Erio. Remembering how he’d done it to her, she grabbed hold of his hips, and slowly moved hers forward until the tip of her penis pressed lightly against his anus, making him let out a soft little squeak. Lutecia took a deep breath, and then started slowly pushing her hips forward.

Erio and Lutecia’s moans mixed together in a way the Numbers found both really erotic and really cute. As Erio once again felt the pleasure of his ass being penetrated by a hot, hard dick, stretching him open and rubbing/pushing its way deeper in, Lutecia let out high, wavering moans as her penis was slowly but steadily enveloped in incredible sensations – so hot, squeezing so tight, yet also very soft and smooth… She kept going until her hips pressed against his backside, her cock not all the way inside him. She moaned, trembling, her eyes half-open and not really seeing anything, as she focused on the amazing sensations of moist, soft, tight, twitching heat engulfing her dick, while Erio let out a cute pleasured moan from the heat and ‘stretching’ and fullness, his small hands gripping the bedsheet.

As she slowly pulled back, Lutecia shivered and moaned as Erio’s anus and insides ‘stuck’ a little to her penis, providing a little extra friction and pleasure. Once she had just the head of her dick still inside him, she held there for a moment, feeling that tight heat concentrated on the sensitive tip. She then started moving, her and Erio’s moans sounding out; the feel of Erio’s hot, tight sphincter and inner flesh squeezing and stroking her cock with every movement sent shivers of hot pleasure through her hips, drawing sweet, high moans from her lips, while Erio gasped and squeaked and moaned from the sensations of heat and fullness and movement in his ass.

Lutecia steadily deepened her thrusts until she was going all the way in, her hips making contact with Erio’s soft backside. The feel of her entire cock being squeezed and ‘stroked’ by hot, moist, soft tightness over and over had her moaning rather loudly, her hips pretty much moving on their own. Soon she could feel the odd new building-pressure feeling she’d felt earlier from Erio’s oral pleasuring, but then it was held-back at a point just before release – the ‘hold-back spell’ the Numbers had told her about. With the need for ‘release’ now growing by the second, her movements became fast and hard, pounding her cock deep into Erio’s ass. The young boy let out high, girlish moans as Lutecia’s cock rubbed and hit against his prostate, and that together with the sensations of it moving in & out of his anus, stretching and rubbing his insides, pushed him towards his own climax. His back began to bend, his fingers gripped the sheets, his moans steadily climbed…

As Lutecia slammed her hips forward, pushing them against Erio’s backside, they both cried out as intense pleasure burst through their bodies. Lutecia let out high, shivering moans as intense pleasure surged through her cock, made even stronger by Erio’s hot, tight ass squeezing it tightly, as she came inside him with quite some force, the feel of it making him shudder and twitch as he moaned as well. The purple-haired girl’s barely-open eyes were unfocused, glazed over with pleasure as her hips pushed and grinded against Erio’s backside.

Slowly coming down from the ‘high’ of orgasm, Lutecia twitched and softly moaned as she stayed ‘coupled’ with Erio, who was in a similar state, a pleasure-dazed look on his cute face. Slowly, she pulled out of him, flopping down onto the bed on her butt afterwards, as Erio’s legs slid out from under him, leaving him face-down on the bed. Otto reached in and dispelled Lutecia’s summoned penis, and the young girl let herself lay back, panting and flushed.

Wendi giggled. “Let’s give it a few hours before we try the next big thing. I think these two little cuties need to rest…”


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours later, after watching the first sequel to the earlier movie, Cinque and Sein waved Erio over. As he came to them, the other Numbers congregated around, looking like they were anticipating… something.

“Hey there, cutie-pie~” Sein pulled Erio into a hug, loving how he blushed from his face being smushed between her breasts. “We’ve got a big spell that’ll introduce you to a whole new world of pleasure! It’s something that’ll effect your body; it’s not permanent, it can be reversed with a simple counter-spell. Wanna try~?”

Curious (and a bit nervous), Erio nodded shyly after a few seconds. Sein grinned as she let go of him, having the girls sit in a circle around him (not as some ritualistic requirement of the spell, just for fun). Cinque and Dieci moved in closer, linking their magical energies together, as a compound-system magic Rune appeared beneath Erio – a mixture of Midchildan rune-symbols & shapes and the unique rune that accompanied the girls’ Inherent Skills. A wave of light enveloped Erio, who felt tingly in his whole body. After a few seconds, the light faded away, leaving Erio visible once more. He heard a few soft gasps and an “Oooh” or two from the girls surrounding him.

“It worked!” Wendi cheered.

As he opened his eyes, right away Erio felt… different. He groaned softly, his voice sounding slightly softer and a teeny bit higher than normal. Shaking his head, he felt that somehow, his red hair now reached down to his upper back. He opened his eyes, looked down… and gasped. A bit of ‘swelling’ to the chest, a slightly softer belly… and no penis. In its place was something he’d seen plenty of the past 24 hours: a pussy.

He’d been turned into a girl.

“Oh, you’re so cute, Erio-chan~” Sein squeed.

Still in a slight shock, Erio was pulled into a hug by Dieci, feeling the increasingly-familiar feeling of her warm, soft bare skin. Her hand slid down Erio’s back, and then rested on the newly-transformed girl’s bare bottom, rubbing and lightly squeezing, making the little redhead let out a cute sighing moan. Then, Dieci moved her thigh forward and upwards, pressing it up between Erio’s legs. The sudden touch and pressure against her brand-new pussy made her let out a sharp gasp, eyes going wide and cheeks flushing, a shiver running up her body. Dieci moved her leg a little, and the moving, grinding pressure made Erio shudder and let out a soft, whimpering moan. It was a sensation unlike anything he’d… she’d ever experienced, and soon she felt a strange ‘heat’ forming in her lower belly.

Dieci released Erio, turning her around to face the others. Erio was made to lean back, Dieci’s breasts serving as her pillow, and Wendi crawled up to her, grinning. Wendi reached in and pushed the transformed girl’s legs open, making her blush brightly as her pussy was exposed to everyone’s view, now with a little visible wetness. Erio leaned her head back against Dieci’s big, soft boobs, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

…And then, Wendi chose that moment to lean in between Erio’s legs and run her tongue up the exposed slit. The young ‘girl’ squealed from the sudden intense shock of sensation, leaving her twitching and letting out confused little noises. Licking her lips, Wendi grabbed hold of Erio’s hips and started licking. Erio let out sharp gasps and high, surprised moans as she was introduced to a brand-new and very intense pleasure, every touch of Wendi’s hot, wet tongue against her virgin folds sending hot, tingly pleasure through her crotch and hips. She twitched and wriggled as Dieci held her from behind, letting out loud, sweet moans and gasps as Wendi licked and rubbed at her pussy. Wendi pushed her tongue between the folds, rubbing at the pale-pink soft flesh around the opening inside, and shudders ran up Erio’s back.

Wendi shifted focus slightly upward, aiming for a certain little nub. The instant her tongue flicked against Girl-Erio’s clitoris, the little redhead squealed as a stunningly intense spark of pleasure surged out from it. As Wendi lightly rubbed all over it with the tip of her tongue, Erio let out high, ‘tight’ moans, her body twitching. Then, Wendi took the tiny nub between her lips, lightly squeezing and sucking, and barely managed to hold the young girl’s hips in place as she let out strangled, squeaky gasps and a very high, ‘wavering’ moan. She then shifted her focus back down, licking at the young girl’s pussy again.

As Wendi continually pleasured her, Erio could soon feel a strange type of ‘tension’, sorta like a spring being compressed for lack of a better analogy, building in her lower belly, growing with every little thing Wendi’s lips & tongue did. Her body tightened, her moans climbing, her legs twitching and moving as Wendi held tightly onto her hips, keeping the pleasure flowing. It kept coming and coming until…

Girl-Erio cried out high and loud as she experienced her first girl-type orgasm. Hot surging waves of intense pleasure burst out from & through her crotch, making her hips twitch and her back arch, her voice coming out in ‘interesting’ ways. Wendi continued licking at the little redhead’s twitching pussy, adding further pleasure that made the turned-girl squeal and shudder.

As her climax eventually faded, Erio leaned back against Dieci, panting for breath as her body still sporadically twitched and trembled, feeling warm all over. And the memory of those incredible sensations… A little shiver ran up her spine, a blush on her face and a ‘warmth’ in her chest. That had all felt much more intense than she’d thought it would.

“Well,” Wendi said, licking her lips, “that’s it for the warm-up…”

Hearing that, Erio let out a little confused noise. Then, she squeaked and twitched as Otto & Deed came in and took her nipples between their lips, licking and sucking. The young turned-girl let out a whining moan as the tingly pleasure spread through her chest, making ‘heat’ bloom in her lower belly.

Then, Erio was laid down, her head placed on a pillow on the carpeted floor between Dieci’s legs, with the buxom and kind Number looking down at her with a smile. Erio looked down as Cinque crawled up… with the Futa Spell already in place. After a few seconds, the turned-girl put two and two together. She gasped, eyes widening and face going red, feeling her heart pound. If she had felt so much intense pleasure from just a tongue, what would THAT do to her? It seemed she was about to find out…

Cinque got into position on her hands & knees over Erio, slowly and carefully moved her hips down & forward, and the young redhead gasped and shivered as she felt the tip of the Number’s penis touch lightly against her pussy. Erio gulped, taking a deep breath to try and relax her body. Cinque softly caressed the turned-girl’s cheek, and then slowly pushed her hips forward.

Erio let out a high, squeaky moan as the head of Cinque’s penis first pushed its way between her ‘lower lips’ and then slowly but steadily into her pussy; the sensations of being spread open, stretched out, filled, of the big, hot, hard thing rubbing inwards and pushing steadily deeper, sent twitching shivers through her transformed body and made her thoughts go fuzzy. She squeaked, gasped, and moaned as the sensations continued, deeper by the second, while Cinque moaned from the feeling of hot, tight, soft, wet flesh engulfing her dick, wrapping around it, the pleasure different than anal but just as good. Cinque soon ‘bottomed out’, and Erio moaned and trembled as she felt the Number’s hot, hard penis deep inside, stretching her open, filling her; it twitched inside, making her squeak and shiver.

Cinque slowly pulled back, moaning with a shiver running up her spine as Girl-Erio’s hot, tight pussy tried to ‘hold onto’ her cock; Erio twitched and let out a high, soft moan from feeling it rubbing outwards, ‘pulling’ her pussy a little bit. Cinque stopped with just the head of her dick still inside, holding like that for a couple seconds, and then her first thrust back in made Erio let out a squeaked gasp as the sudden sensations echoed through her body.

As Cinque got going, moving her hips at a ‘medium’ rate and depth, Erio moaned rather loudly, her little body trembling, as she experienced being on the receiving end of ‘standard’ sex for the first time. The heat and pressure, the feeling of something moving inside of her, the feeling of being stretched out and ‘filled’, every single little movement sending more of that strange, intense pleasure through her… It felt totally different from taking it in the butt, but just as powerfully pleasurable, if not a little more-so. Cinque’s moans mixed with hers, and the petite Number started moving her hips more quickly, increasing the sensations for both of them.

The pleasure in Girl-Erio’s moans was soon quite apparent to Cinque and to the ‘audience’ of girls watching. Cinque started thrusting all the way in, making Erio tremble and moan as she felt it going deep inside of her; the little redhead’s arms came up around Cinque, who slid her arms beneath the smaller girl to complete the embrace. The turned-girl let the pleasure and warmth wash over her, entrusting herself to her ‘partner’.

Then, just as Erio felt the very beginnings of a climax’s build-up, Cinque hit her ‘hold-back point’. She began thrusting deep and hard and fast, and Erio let out a near-squeal of a moan as she was caught off-guard by the sudden intensity of sensations. Without her telling them to, her legs came up and wrapped around Cinque’s waist, letting the silver-haired girl go nice and deep; in addition, it changed the angle a little, putting more moving pressure against Girl-Erio’s clitoris. The turned-girl’s moans steadily rose in pitch, as she felt the ‘core’ of tension and pressure building and building, ready to burst…

Girl-Erio cried out as she experienced a climax stronger and ‘deeper’ than the last, intense hot pleasure surging through and out from her pussy. The powerful, body-shaking, mind-numbing pleasure was boosted by the feeling of Cinque’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside of her, filling her and giving her a strange sense of fulfillment. Cinque still held her close, gasping and moaning, her petite body trembling and twitching as powerful spurts of cum were squeezed out of her by the turned-girl’s pussy.

As her orgasm came to an end, Erio was left panting and trembling and feeling warm all over, letting out little moans. Cinque was in a similar state on top of her, looking down at the little redhead’s cute flushed face. Erio squeaked and shivered as Cinque slowly pulled out of her, and then the silver-haired girl leaned down and kissed her; the turned-girl let out a happy little cooing moan from the kiss, and from the pleasant warmth of cum deep in her pussy, magic keeping any of it from leaking out and in fact drawing it up into her womb to be slowly converted into mana and absorbed. (Incidentally, during this process she could not be returned to her true male form; she would be stuck as a girl until every last drop had been transformed into magical energy and absorbed by her body)

After giving her a couple minutes of rest, the Numbers moved in on Erio again. She was rolled over onto her front, felt a few hands gently running through her hair, and then someone grabbed hold of her hips and lifted up so that she her back half was up on her knees, her butt sticking up into the air. She propped herself up on her elbows to be a bit more comfortable, and felt hands gripping her hips from behind again, and she could tell someone was on their knees behind her; she looked back, confirming that it was Otto. The boyish Number smiled as she moved her hips forward into place, and Girl-Erio gasped softly and shivered as she felt the tip of Otto’s penis touch against her pussy.

Otto pushed her hips forward, and Erio moaned as the other girl’s futa-penis pushed into her pussy from behind, feeling the subtle differences from taking it on her back. Soon it was all the way in, Otto moaning softly as she pushed her hips against Girl-Erio’s soft butt; Erio trembled and moaned from the feel of the girl’s dick – a bit bigger than Cinque’s – all the way inside her pussy, stretching her inner walls open, feeling big and hard and hot…

Otto slowly pulled back until just the tip was still inside, and then thrusted back in, starting to move with a steady rhythm. Erio moaned as she was ‘taken’ from behind, feeling it pushing and rubbing, heat and motion and pressure combining into an odd and powerful pleasure that made her fingers curl and grip the bedsheet. Otto’s gasps and moans joined hers, the boyish Number reveling in the feel of the turned-girl’s hot, tight, soft pussy squeezing her cock, twitching and tightening sporadically in response to the stimulation.

Steadily, Otto’s thrusts deepened, making Girl-Erio moan as each one went a bit further inside her. Soon it was going all the way in, Otto’s hips making contact with Erio’s backside over and over, both of them gasping and moaning as the pleasure coursed through them. Otto leaned forward, changing her angle so that she could thrust a little harder, and Erio gasped and stiffened as Otto’s dick started pressing against a spot somewhere inside her pussy, toward the ‘front’, that made her eyes widen and shivers run up her back; it was a weird and surprisingly intense sensation. As it kept happening, Erio’s mind and body soon recognized it as a new form of deep, ‘thick’ pleasure, her moans becoming higher and louder. Her barely-open eyes were glazed over, not really seeing anything, and her tongue was hanging out a little as she let out lewd noises.

Otto hit her ‘hold-back point’ and started thrusting harder and faster, her hips smacking against Girl-Erio’s backside as she drove her cock deep and hard into the smaller girl’s pussy. Erio’s moans rang out as the pleasure pounded through her body, making the pressure build, until finally she and Otto cried out together as they ‘came’. The sporadic g-spot stimulation leading up to it ensured that Erio’s climax felt a little stronger and ‘deeper’ than the last one, the waves of thick pleasure shaking her little body as she let out lewd cries, feeling her orgasm be ‘boosted’ by Otto’s hips bucking and grinding against her butt, and the Number’s thick, hot cum spurting out deep inside her pussy.

As her climax ended, Erio continued letting out sporadic little moans, trembling from the residual pleasure. She squeaked and shivered as Otto pulled out of her, the afterglow and the feel of another load of hot cum deep inside her making her body relax, limbs sliding out from beneath to leave her lying face-down on the bed. Right away, she felt someone straddle her butt, and then moaned softly as they started massaging her back; a soft giggle identified it as Sein. The massage felt really nice, especially with her body so sensitive just after sex.

After a couple minutes, Deed lay down beside Erio on her back, her futa-spell penis erect and ready. Sein then got off of the turned-girl, pulled her up onto all fours, and nudged her in Deed’s direction. Girl-Erio blushed as she realized she was expected to be ‘on top’ this time. With a bit of bashful hesitation, she got up on top, slowly and carefully moving her hips down until light contact of her pussy lips ‘atop’ the tip of Deed’s dick sent a shiver up her back.

Erio took a deep, shuddering breath, and then slowly pushed her hips down. She gasped and moaned as her pussy was yet again parted and penetrated by a bit, hard, hot cock, slowly going further and further in as she gradually lowered her hips more, as Deed let out soft moans below her from the feeling of the young turned-girl’s pussy steadily engulfing her dick. Once she was all the way down, Girl-Erio trembled and moaned, half-open eyes unfocused, from the feelings of heat and fullness inside her lower belly.

Leaning forward and bracing her hands against the bed on either side of Deed’s chest, Erio shivered and gasped softly as she slowly lifted her hips, feeling Deed’s cock slide out until just the ‘head’ was still inside. She then started moving her hips up & down like what had been done to her in her normal form, letting out lewd, girly moans from the feel of Deed’s penis moving in & out of her, soon speeding up a little into a good rhythm. Her and Deed’s moans formed an erotic duet that pleasured the ears of the other Numbers and Lutecia.

Erio soon started going all the way down, moaning rather passionately as she took Deed’s cock deep into her pussy over and over. Her tongue was hanging out just a bit, and her body was starting to pretty much move on its own, with her mind along for the ride as the pleasure coursed through her. Then, Deed’s hands grabbed hold of her hips, and she squealed in surprise as the Number thrusted upward, driving her cock deep and hard up into the turned-girl’s pussy. She kept doing this at irregular intervals, adding another unpredictable source of extra pleasure. Girl-Erio’s moans rang out as the pleasure steadily built up, her little body tensing as her moans climbed in pitch.

The little redhead pushed her hips down and held them there as she reached climax, her back arching and body twitching & trembling as she moaned high and loud. Deed’s hips pushed up against hers, making sure the Number’s futa-dick was kept hilt-deep inside of her as it spurted out hot, thick cum deep in her lower belly, making her shudder in pleasure. As their climaxes reached their end, Erio was left trembling as she ‘balanced’ atop Deed’s hips, the Number’s penis still inside of her. She moaned softly as she pulled her hips up and away until it came out of her, and then leaned forward into Deed’s arms, the older girl hugging her and stroking her hair.

Girl-Erio was given a few minutes’ rest, and then laid down on her back. Nove came up, getting on her hands & knees over the turned-girl, who looked up at her with flushed face and half-open eyes filled with trust and lust. It was so cute it softened Nove’s heart, and also made her dick twitch and stiffen more. She moved her hips into position, quietly delighting in how Erio softly gasped and blushed a little deeper as the tip of Nove’s dick pressed lightly against her pussy.

The two redheads moaned together as Nove slowly pushed in, a few little shivers running up Nove’s back as her cock was steadily engulfed by Girl-Erio’s hot, tight little pussy, while Erio moaned and twitched as the gold-eyed girl’s hard, hot dick pried her pussy open and pushed ever deeper inside. As their hips made contact, Erio squeaked and shivered as she felt Nove’s entire cock filling her pussy, while Nove moaned and panted from the soft, hot tightness that enveloped her.

Nove slid her arms underneath Girl-Erio’s back, holding the young one closer, and then started moving her hips. Erio moaned as her arms came up to hold onto Nove, her little body twitching and quivering from the hot, deep pleasure of Nove’s cock moving inside her, stretching and rubbing, hot and hard and big… The pleasure got another little increase as – with a little difficulty due to the height difference – Nove kissed Erio, their moans muffled by each other’s lips, with Erio letting out a mewling moan as the kiss was accompanied by Nove moving her hips a bit faster.

By the time the kiss broke, Nove was starting to thrust all the way in, the deep pleasure making Girl-Erio moan loudly as her little body twitched and trembled. Erio’s legs came up and wrapped around Nove’s waist, and as Nove put a bit more force into her thrusts the tip of her dick sporadically touched against the smaller girl’s cervix, making Erio’s moans go higher as tingly ‘shocks’ of pleasure echoed through her womb every time. Soon she felt what she now knew was an incoming climax building up, making her body steadily tighten and her moans steadily rise. Partway in this process, Nove hit her hold-back point and started thrusting deep and hard and fast, the intense pounding pleasure making Erio gasp and squeal as the sensations built up.

Erio & Nove held each other tight as they climaxed, crying out together from the pleasure that burst within their bodies. Nove’s hips bucked and grinded against Erio’s in time with the spurts of hot, thick cum that came out of her twitching cock deep inside the turned-girl’s convulsing pussy, as the little redhead moaned loudly, her limbs holding on tightly to her ‘partner’, the intense pleasure of her orgasm boosted by the feel of Nove cumming inside her.

Their shared orgasm ended, and the two redheads panted for breath as they held each other close, letting out soft moans. Nove gave Girl-Erio a gentle kiss, muffling the soft shuddering moan from the smaller girl as she slowly pulled out of her. Erio looked up at her with a sweet, blushing smile that was so adorable it compelled Nove to hug her tight again, nuzzling the little one’s face against her breasts.

When Nove eventually let Erio go, the turned-girl was rolled onto her belly by Sein, who then picked her hips up so that she was up on her knees, cute little butt sticking up in the air. As Erio propped her upper body up on her elbows, she felt Sein’s hands grip her hips, and then the tip of the teal-haired girl’s dick press against her pussy.

Sein pushed her hips forward, her and Erio’s moans joining together as her cock slowly pushed into the turned-girl’s hot, tight pussy. It kept coming, going deeper and deeper inside, until finally Sein’s hips pressed against Erio’s backside; her sizable cock was now all the way inside the little redhead’s pussy. Erio trembled and moaned as she again felt the lovely feelings of heat and ‘fullness’, while Sein equally enjoyed the tight, hot, soft flesh engulfing her dick. Gripping the turned-girl’s hips, Sein slowly pulled back, feeling the smaller girl’s pussy trying to hold onto her dick. She held position with just the ‘head’ inside for a few seconds, and then started moving.

Erio twitched and moaned as Sein started off strong, thrusting her cock fairly deep into the turned-girl’s pussy at a ‘medium’ rate of speed. Sein’s futa-spell penis was among the larger of the seven girls’ (though Dieci’s was the biggest), and the feel of the big, hot, hard thing moving inside, rubbing her inner walls and stretching her open, had Erio gripping the sheets as she moaned rather loudly, her tongue hanging out a little. Sein’s own pleasured moans sounded out together with Erio’s, letting herself indulge deeply in the pleasured of Girl-Erio’s hot, wet, soft, tight little pussy, squeezing and stroking her cock, briefly tightening a little once in a while whenever Erio twitched or tensed.

Sein started thrusting all the way in, her hips softly ‘smacking’ against Erio’s backside, and the little red-haired girl gasped and moaned high as Sein’s deep thrusts sporadically ‘hit’ against her cervix, sending that deep, odd and potent pleasure echoing through her womb. Sein then leaned forward, the change in angle letting her put just a bit more force into her thrusts while also starting to press/rub against Erio’s g-spot occasionally. Her moans rose in pitch at the increased pleasure, starting to feel the ‘pressure’ of an incoming climax building up. Sein started going all-out as she hit her ‘hold-back point’, increasing the pleasure even further as she pounded her cock deep into Girl-Erio’s pussy hard and fast, making the buildup accelerate…

As she and Erio reached orgasm together, Sein pulled the turned-girl’s hips against hers while pushing hers forward, ensuring that her cock remained as deep inside of the little redhead’s twitching, tightening pussy as it could go. Erio gasped and twitched and moaned as the tip of Sein’s cock was pushed against her cervix, magic modification ensuring she could now feel the girl’s thick, hot cum going directly into her womb, mixing with the four other loads of semen already drawn up into there beforehand, boosting and ‘deepening’ the intense pleasure of her orgasm.

After their climaxes finished, Sein stayed in place for a few moments before slowly pulling out. Erio let out a little moan, trembling; after six orgasms, she felt warm all over, especially in her lower belly. She was pulled close by Wendi, and let out a soft moan as the red-haired girl kissed her, holding her close. The kiss soon grew heated, stirring up the turned-girl’s arousal again.

Wendi then laid down on her back, with Girl-Erio on top of her. The turned-girl could feel Wendi’s futa-spell cock pressing against her lower belly, hard and ready. Blushing as she realized what was expected of her, Erio got up and straddled the older girl, moving until her pussy ‘sat’ atop the tip of Wendi’s dick. She took a deep breath and started very slowly pushing her hips down… and then Wendi’s hands grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her down all at once.

A loud, ‘wavering’ moan escaped Erio’s lips as she was hit by a sudden surge of intense sensations, as the entirety of Wendi’s rather sizable cock was pushed all the way into her pussy all at once in a single quick motion. Her little body was twitching, her head back, tongue hanging out and barely-open eyes rolled upward a little, as her mind was temporarily overwhelmed. Wendi was in a similar state, the sudden ‘shock’ of pleasure from her entire cock being engulfed by hot, wet, soft tightness all at once leaving her twitching and moaning, glazed-over eyes looking up at her ‘partner’.

After gathering herself a moment later, Girl-Erio started moving her hips. With every little movement she gasped and moaned, feeling Wendi’s big, hard, twitching cock stretching open and rubbing through her pussy, going nice and deep… She blushed brightly at it sinking in that she was ‘riding’ Wendi like this, but soon the pleasure took away her ability to think too deeply about anything else, her moans loud and passionate as she deepened her movements until she was going all the way down, feeling Wendi’s cock reaching deep into her. Wendi was letting out sweet moans from her own pleasure, as her cock was squeezed and ‘stroked’ by Girl-Erio’s hot, tight pussy.

Taking it deep, feeling the tip occasionally ‘bumping’ against her cervix, Erio moaned loudly as her hips pretty much moved on their own. Soon she could feel the tension of an incoming climax building, and she could also tell Wendi was experiencing the same thing, the older redhead’s hips twitching upwards a few times. Erio kept moving, picking up the pace a bit, her moans steadily climbing as the feeling inside her built. Finally, she ‘slammed’ her hips down as she & Wendi cried out in climax together, their bodies trembling and twitching as waves of deep, intense pleasure rushed through them. The little turned-girl’s back was arched, her tongue hanging out as she let out loud, sweet moans, feeling the contractions of intense pleasure throughout her pussy and also feeling Wendi’s cock pulsing and twitching inside, spurting out hot, thick cum deep in her belly.

Erio stayed ‘balanced’ atop Wendi as their orgasms ended, trembling and letting out little moans as the ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure echoed through her little body. Slowly, she pulled herself up until Wendi’s cock came out of her, and laid forward on top of the older redhead, who hugged her.

A couple minutes later, the girls declared Erio sufficiently ‘rested’ for one last round. They had the turned-girl get up on her knees, legs somewhat apart, and Dieci came in from the front, hugging her. A little shiver ran up Girl-Erio’s back as she felt the tip of Dieci’s cock press up against her folds. She remembered how big it had felt inside her ass when she was in her normal/boy form; when this thing went into her pussy, how much would it ‘fill’ her? How deep would it reach?

Then, Erio got a surprise as Wendi hugged her from behind, feeling the buxom redhead’s dick press up against her anus. The turned-girl let out a soft gasp, eyes widening and heart pounding, as she realized what they were planning to do to her. They hugged her tight, pressing her little body between theirs, and then slowly pushed their hips up & in.

Girl-Erio let out high, loud, almost squeaky moans as the sensations hit her; not only was Dieci’s big, hot, hard cock slowly pushing up into her pussy, but at the same time Wendi’s sizable dick was stretching her ass open and making its way deeper inside. She felt like she was being stretched out and ‘filled’ more than ever before, the feelings of movement and heat between her legs sending twitching shivers through her little body. For someone who was ‘normally’ a boy, this incredibly intense feminine pleasure was overwhelming.

And then, Dieci & Wendi started moving. Dieci slowly pulled back until just the ‘tip’ of her dick was inside, and simultaneous with her first thrust back in Wendi pulled out, and pushed back into Erio’s ass during Dieci’s next withdrawal. The alternating thrusts meant that Erio was subjected to constant deep pleasure, always feeling a big, hot cock thrusting deep into one hole, stretching and filling her, while another was rubbing/‘pulling’ outwards. Her loud moans echoed through the room, her little body trembling ‘sandwiched’ between Dieci and Wendi.

Dieci & Wendi started going all the way in, and Girl-Erio’s moans became higher and louder as she felt their cocks reaching so deep; every time Dieci thrusted in, the tip of her dick hit against the turned-girl’s cervix, sending shocks of even more pleasure through her lower belly. As they pressed her between their warm bodies, their big soft breasts ‘cradling’ her head, she felt so small… but also a weird sense of security and safety. Their sweet, pleasured moans joined with hers as her little body enveloped their cocks in pleasure, while the intense sensations they were giving her had her little tongue hanging out a bit as she squeaked and moaned, the pleasure making her mind feel like it was starting to melt.

Then, Dieci and Wendi hit their ‘hold-back points’. Girl-Erio let out a squeal as they started thrusting into her holes deep and hard and fast, their hips smacking against hers from front and back. They lost their synchronization, their thrusts more randomized – sometimes alternating, sometimes staggered, sometimes simultaneous… Deep, hard, fast, unpredictable, the sensations pounded through little Erio’s body, making her let out high, almost desperate moans, her barely-open eyes unfocused. She could feel the ‘pressure’ building, making her tense up, her voice climbing even higher. 

When the moment of ‘release’ came, Erio’s cry of pleasure was practically a scream as intense pleasure burst within her little body, her strongest and ‘deepest’ orgasm yet. Her whole body twitched and shook as surging waves of pleasure from her pussy and her ass reinforced each other, making her eyes roll back in her head, her mind going white. Amongst the deep, overwhelming pleasure, she could feel Dieci & Wendi’s hot, thick cum spurting out inside her womb and deep in her ass, adding to the sensations and making it all even better.

As the surging waves of pleasure finally subsided, Erio was still trembling and twitching, letting out weak little squeaky moans. Her whole body felt really warm and sensitive, and like every muscle was relaxing. She shivered and moaned as Dieci & Wendi pulled out, and then they carefully laid her down. After seven times, there was so much hot, thick cum in her womb (and magically kept from leaking out) that there was almost a little bulge to her belly; combine that with a load in her ass as well, and she felt wonderfully warm inside. With this much, it would take hours for it all to be converted into mana and absorbed by her body, providing a constant pleasant warmth and weak pleasure throughout.

Cinque and Nove laid down on either side of the turned-girl, just giving her the comfort of touch and presence. Erio let out a quiet little moan, a tired little smile on her face as she lay there and basked in the warmth…


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Erio – still in girl form – was relaxing with the Numbers and Lutecia. Frequently one of them would hug and cuddle her, seemingly just for the heck of it, and it was rare that she didn’t either have a lap or a pair of big soft breasts as a ‘pillow’.

At the moment, Deed had just pulled Girl-Erio into a hug from behind, having her little head rest back against the quiet Number’s breasts. She rested a hand on the turned-girl’s lower tummy, gently rubbing, and the little redhead let out a soft moan from the pleasant feeling. Slowly, Deed’s hand moved down, until she was lightly rubbing and kneading at the very soft flesh just above Girl-Erio’s crotch, making the little turned-girl moan softly, wriggling a little in her arms with a cute little blush on her face. Soon she could feel arousal starting to build up, the familiar warmth in her lower belly.

Lutecia came up, crawling over and sitting in front of Erio. She blushed as she saw that the turned-girl was aroused, and rubbed her own thighs together a little as her own arousal stirred up a bit more. Noticing that, Deed giggled a bit and then scooted backward, pulling Erio down and back with her until the young turned-girl was on her back. Deed then waved Lutecia over, and when the purple-haired girl was close enough she squeaked as Deed grabbed her, moving her around. Now, Lutecia found herself laying on her belly on top of Erio, but ‘upside-down’ compared to the redhead. She blushed as the turned-girl’s pussy was now right in front of her face, and she felt Erio’s soft breaths against her privates.

Giving into an urge, Erio grabbed hold of Lutecia’s hips, leaned up, and licked at the purple-haired girl’s slit. Lutecia squealed and twitched from the surprise pleasure, and then let out cute little squeaky moans as Erio kept doing it. Trying to gather herself, she took hold of Erio’s hips, leaned in, and licked at the turned-girl’s pussy, hearing the redhead moan and feeling her tense and twitch underneath. The two girls held onto each other’s hips and continued, their moans partially muffled by each other’s crotches.

The Numbers gathered around, blushing as they watched the ‘spectacle’, the unexpectedly alluring lewdness of two cute little girls eating each other out. Lutecia rubbed the tip of her tongue all over Girl-Erio’s clit, making the turned-girl let out a squealing moan, and then it was Lutecia’s turn to shudder and squeal as the redhead returned the favor. As the two girls continued to pleasure each other, soon their bodies steadily tensed as their voices started to rise, the ‘pressure’ of incoming climax building. Even through the steadily-increasing pleasure, they both continued tending to each other as best they could, bringing each other closer and closer…

Girl-Erio and Lutecia cried out in high, sweet voices as they ‘came’ together, their little bodies trembling and twitching as they held onto each other’s hips. Even in this intense, mind-whitening pleasure, they kept doing what they could to continue pleasuring each other’s twitching pussies, sending extra shivers of pleasure through each other’s bodies. As their orgasms eventually came to an end, they went limp, panting for breath; somehow, even the weight of Lutecia’s body on top of her felt good to Erio right now, and she let out a soft moan and nuzzled her cheek against the inside of Lutecia’s thigh.

The Numbers gently rolled Lutecia off of Erio and lay her down beside him, giving the two girls a few minutes to rest. Then, Cinque pulled Lutecia up so that she was leaning back against the petite Number. The purple-haired girl let out a soft moan as Cinque’s hand glided down her soft belly, resting just above her privates, and then she gasped as the Futa Spell was cast on her, leaving her with a penis erect and ready. She then looked up, seeing Girl-Erio laying back and shyly opening her legs, exposing her wet pussy, while the turned-girl looked up at her with a deep blush and a tiny little shy smile. Lutecia gulped softly, and then crawled forward and got into position over Erio; she slowly moved her hips down & in, until the tip of her penis touched lightly against the turned-girl’s pussy.

As Lutecia slowly pushed in, hearing Girl-Erio’s sweet, cute moan, she let out sharp gasps and high, slightly ‘squeaky’ moans as her cock was slowly but steadily engulfed in amazing hot, wet, tight softness, which almost seemed to be pulling her in. Soon she bottomed out, a shiver running up her spine from feeling her entire penis enveloped in these sensations, making her let out a slightly shuddering moan, while below her Erio made a similar sound from the feel of the other young girl’s dick hilt-deep inside her pussy.

Lutecia started moving her hips, trembling and moaning as Girl-Erio’s hot, tight pussy squeezed and ‘stroked’ her penis, providing an amazing new sensation that sent shocks of pleasure through her hips and up her spine. She gradually sped up and deepened her motions, getting into a solid rhythm, her body steadily getting into a state of moving on its own with her mind along for the ride. Soon she was going all the way in, loving the sweet gasps and moans Erio made as much as the sensations engulfing her penis, and her & Erio’s arms went around each other, the hug pushing their bare chests and bellies together. Erio’s legs then came up and wrapped around Lutecia’s waist, letting the purple-haired girl thrust a little bit harder.

The two kids enjoyed each other, their moans mingling in an erotic yet cute ‘duet’. Soon Girl-Erio could feel the now-familiar ‘tension’ starting to build in her lower body… and then Lutecia hit her ‘hold-back point’ and started going all-out, thrusting her cock deep and hard and fast into the turned-girl’s pussy. Erio’s moans steadily rose as the intense pounding pleasure made her climax build up more quickly, making her back arch to press her body more against Lutecia’s, all four of her limbs tightly holding the purple-haired girl. Finally, both girls cried out as they climaxed together; Lutecia’s hips bucked and pushed down against Erio’s, the turned-girl’s pussy heating up and rhythmically squeezing her dick, as the little redhead’s body twitched and trembled from the deep, hot waves of pleasure rushing through her, strengthened by the feel of thick, hot cum spurting out deep inside her.

After their orgasms passed, Lutecia and Girl-Erio still held each other close, letting out little moans as ‘aftershocks’ of pleasure ran through their sensitive bodies, feeling the warmth and softness of each other. Lutecia slowly pulled her dick out of Erio’s pussy, making the turned-girl shudder and moan, and the two little girls shared a slow, gentle kiss. Their making-out gradually became more heated, stirring their arousals again.

Now, Erio gently pushed Lutecia back a little so that she could roll over onto her belly, lifting her hips up so that her soft booty and wet pussy were pretty much right in the purple-haired girl’s face. Lutecia gulped softly as the sight made her magic-gifted dick twitch, and then got up on her knees and grabbed hold of the turned-girl’s hips, bringing hers forward until her dick pressed against the redhead’s pussy. She pushed in, slow but steady, letting out a long, slightly breathy moan as her dick was again engulfed in wet, hot, tight softness, while Erio trembled and moaned from the now-welcome feeling of a big, hot, hard dick slowly filling her pussy. Lutecia soon bottomed out, her hips pressed against Girl-Erio’s baby-soft backside (as the Numbers called it; it was an attribute shared by Erio’s ‘normal’ boy form, and Dieci, Sein, Nove, & Wendi loved to squeeze and fondle whenever cuddling him/her), both kids trembling and moaning softly as they enjoyed each other’s bodies.

Lutecia got moving, getting into a rhythm, her and Girl-Erio’s moans mingling together as she moved her hips. Erio twitched and moaned as she indulged in the deep pleasure of a cock moving in & out of her pussy, stretching her open, every little movement sending more of that hot feeling through her lower belly. In addition, the knowledge that her body was giving Lutecia pleasure in this way, hearing the purple-haired girl’s gasps and moans, made her feel kinda good inside, a warmth in her chest. Lutecia’s thrusts gradually deepened until she was going all the way in, her hips softly smacking against Erio’s bottom every time she drove her dick deep into the turned-girl’s pussy, the deep pleasure making Girl-Erio moan rather loudly. She then hit her hold-back point, thrusting into Erio was hard and fast as she could, making the redhead let out a squeal of a moan at the sudden intensifying of pleasure, the turned-girl’s body stiffening and twitching as the ‘pressure’ built…

Lutecia pushed her hips against Erio’s backside, bucking and grinding, as they both ‘came’, their loud, high cries of pleasure mingling together. The surging waves of pleasure shook Girl-Erio’s little body, making her tremble and twitch as her voice came out in ways her ‘audience’ found equally erotic and adorable. Of course, the Numbers found Lutecia just as cute, seeing the pleasure-dazed look on her young face and hearing the sweet, cute squeaky-gasps and moans she let out as Girl-Erio’s pussy squeezed big spurts of cum out of her twitching cock.

After their orgasms had passed, the two kids stayed in position for a moment, still trembling from leftover pleasure, letting out little moans as they panted for breath. Girl-Erio shivered as Lutecia slowly pulled out of her, letting herself fall back onto the bed, her bare bottom sinking into the sheets a little, as with a muted flash of purple light her dick disappeared. Erio stayed ‘balanced’ on shaky elbows & knees, letting herself bask in the afterglow.

There was a soft giggle from Wendi. “Now, then~…” she said. “We’re gonna give the both of you another round of pleasure…”

Sein came up behind Girl-Erio, while Cinque moved Lutecia up onto her elbows & knees beside the turned-girl. Both Numbers had the Futa Spell active, their cocks already prepared and glistening with moisture courtesy of the others ‘helping’ them a little. They grabbed hold of their respective partners’ hips, and Erio & Lutecia gasped and shivered as the tips of Sein & Cinque’s dicks pressed against their anuses.

Erio and Lutecia squeaked and moaned as Sein and Cinque slowly pushed into them, feeling the Numbers’ cocks prying their anuses open and rubbing inwards, causing powerful feelings of heat and ‘fullness’. Before long, they were all the way in, the two young girls trembling and moaning; for Erio, though she didn’t have the special ‘feel-good spot’ deep in her butt that she had as a boy, otherwise it felt just as good, and judging by the sounds Lutecia was making she enjoyed it just as much.

Sein and Cinque got moving, starting off slow and deep, letting out soft gasps and moans from the pleasure of the two young girls’ hot, tight anuses squeezing and ‘stroking’ their dicks, while Girl-Erio and Lutecia let out high, almost squeaky moans as the big, hard, hot things moved deep inside their butts, stretching their holes open and rubbing the inner flesh in ways that sent hot tingles through their hips. Sein and Cinque gradually sped up and deepened their movements until they were going all the way in at a decent ‘normal’ rate, loving the feeling of Girl-Erio and Lutecia’s hot, tight insides around their dicks and how the two young girls in question gasped and squeaked and moaned, tensing and twitching.

Soon, the two Numbers hit their ‘hold-back point’, going deep and hard and fast, and Girl-Erio & Lutecia let out loud, high, near-squealing moans from the intense hot, pounding pleasure. The heat built up in their butts and their lower bellies, making their bodies and voices tighten, until finally they cried out high and loud as anal-focused orgasms shook their little bodies, while Sein and Cinque pushed their hips forward against their backsides, their twitching cocks hilt-deep inside Girl-Erio & Lutecia’s contracting insides, filling them with spurts of thick, hot cum that made the two ‘receivers’ shiver and twitch.

As their orgasms eventually ebbed away, the quartet stayed in place for a moment, their bodies giving sporadic little trembling twitches as they let out soft moans as they caught their breath. Slowly, Sein and Cinque pulled out, and Girl-Erio & Lutecia’s limbs slid out from under them, leaving them lying face-down side by side, feeling the full-body warm relaxation of afterglow made better by the hot, gooey cum deep in their butts.

Erio didn’t get very long to rest, though, before Deed and Otto came over to her. Deed pulled her up into a sitting position, leaning back against her big, soft breasts, and one hand came around to rest on her belly, softly rubbing. That hand then slid downward, and as it neared Erio’s crotch the turned-girl gasped and shivered. Then, she squeaked in surprise as a dull flash of light and a tingly rush of magic enveloped her lower body. When it faded, she blushed as she saw an erect and ready penis sticking out from just above her slit.

Now, Otto came around in front of her, laying on her back and opening her legs. The boyish Number looked up at Erio with a blushing smile, and Girl-Erio then found herself being moved forward into position by Deed, on top of Otto, a little shiver running up her back as the tip of her futa-spell dick pressed lightly against the short-haired girl’s hot, wet pussy. Then, however, there was a soft flash of light behind her, and Girl-Erio gasped and stiffened as she felt Deed’s futa-spell dick press against her pussy. She realized, with shock, that she was going to get it both ways at the same time.

Deed started slowly pushing in while ‘making’ Erio do the same, and the turned-girl let out squeaked gasps and high moans as she experienced male and female pleasure at the same time, her dick being enveloped by wet, hot, soft tightness while her pussy was stretched out and filled by a big, hard, hot cock. Otto and Deed moaned as the intense stimulation made Girl-Erio’s cock twitch and her pussy tighten, little twitching shivers running through her small body. The two ‘penetrators’ soon bottomed out, and Girl-Erio let out a long, shuddering moan from the feeling of her pussy being ‘filled’ while her dick was completely enveloped in hot, tight pleasure.

Deed started moving, ‘making’ Erio move as well. The young turned-girl’s moans were loud and passionate as the double-pleasure of Otto’s pussy squeezing and ‘stroking’ her dick while Deed’s cock moved in & out deep inside of her enveloped her, her thoughts becoming hazy and ‘pink’ as the sensations completely occupied her mind. Starting off fairly strong, it wasn’t long before they were going all the way in, each thrust making the turned-girl’s cute little toes curl. Deed and Otto moaned as they enjoyed Erio’s body and equally enjoyed the turned-girl’s reactions, letting out such sweet and cute gasps and squeaks and moans, her little body twitching and trembling between theirs.

Otto pulled Erio into a kiss, their moans muffled as she pushed her tongue into his mouth; she also made her pussy squeeze a little bit tighter, earning a slightly higher moan from the turned-girl. With all this pleasure from her mouth, her dick, and her pussy, it wasn’t long before Girl-Erio felt the building ‘pressure’ of an incoming climax, both in her boy-part and her girl-parts. But then, it stopped at a point a couple seconds from release, magically held back. She let out a whining moan, and then a squeal as Deed started going all out, the Number’s sizable cock plunging deep and hard and fast into her pussy, shockwaves of pleasure racing up her spine. Her own hips moved with similar energy, driving her dick into Otto’s pussy, making the boyish Number’s moans steadily climb.

Finally, Deed ‘slammed’ her hips forward against Erio’s while making the turned-girl do the same to Otto, as all three of them reached climax. Erio’s cry of pleasure was the loudest, her whole body twitching in time with the pulsing surges of deep, hot pleasure rushing through her, as she experienced fairly powerful male- and female-type orgasms at the same time – Otto’s pussy tightly, rhythmically squeezing her cock, ‘milking’ out powerful jets of cum, while Deed’s twitching cock filled her spasming pussy, spurting out hot, thick cum deep inside. The simultaneous pleasures had Girl-Erio’s eyes rolling back a bit, her mind blanked, as the girls held her tightly between their bodies, indulging in her.

Coming down from the high, Girl-Erio let out one last shuddering moan as her orgasm ended, collapsing limply on top of Otto with Deed on top of her in turn, the three of them panting for breath. She shivered and squeaked as Deed slowly pulled out of her, and again as she was made to pull out of Otto, her futa-spell dick disappearing with a faint ‘puff’ of magic light. The memory of ‘giving’ and ‘taking’ at the same time still echoed through her body and mind, and she could feel Deed’s cum deep inside, magically drawn up into her womb along with the other ‘loads’ already in there; the thick warmth of all that cum gave her a very pleasant feeling in her belly, especially since it was already starting to be converted into raw mana and absorbed by her body, producing constant low, weak pleasure.

“I think we should let our little one rest for a few hours” Wendi said. “Just hugs and cuddles, maybe some games and a movie.”

The other girls agreed, and Girl-Erio let out a cute little cooing moan as she snuggled against Otto more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost bedtime. Erio was still in girl form, frequently being hugged and cuddled by the others (not that that was different from how they treated her in her normal/boy form). Now, she looked up as Dieci and Wendi came over to her, and she was quickly pulled into a close hug by Dieci, feeling her warm, soft body… and then her warm soft lips as the buxom and nurturing Number kissed her, slow and deep, tongue pushing its way into her mouth and slowly, lovingly caressing her tongue. While one hand held her head, the other slid down to cup her bottom, softly squeezing, making her let out a cute little moan muffled by the kiss. Wendi hugged her from behind, one hand rubbing her belly and the other moving further down to gently massage the soft, sensitive flesh just above her privates, sending a little shiver through her small body.

It wasn’t long before this ‘attention’ had Girl-Erio aroused, her cheeks flushed as she felt the heat between her legs. Dieci and Wendi pulled back a little, and two flashes of light accompanied them casting the Futa Spell on themselves. As she then squeaked softly as a ‘clean-out’ spell was cast, sending tingles through her anus, Girl-Erio gulped and blushed as she realized what she was in for… or so she thought, for the preparations were not yet done. The turned-girl let out another cute little squeak (the girls loved when he/she did that, they found it so adorable) as Wendi’s hand came around again and rested just above her privates, casting the Futa Spell on her as well.

Dieci and Wendi hugged Girl-Erio from both sides, and the turned-girl gave a little shiver as she felt the tips of their dicks press against her two holes, but not push in yet. Dieci then leaned her upper body back a little, as Lutecia came up and squeezed her little body in between Dieci and Erio, resting her knees on a pair of small Rune Shields summoned and used as platforms, moving herself slowly downward until her pussy ‘sat’ atop the tip of Girl-Erio’s futa-spell dick. The turned-girl’s eyes widened; three at once?!

All at the same time, Dieci and Wendi started pushing up and in, while Lutecia lowered her hips. Girl-Erio let out a high, near-squeal of a moan as she was hit by three potent pleasures at the same time – Dieci’s big, hot, hard cock, the biggest of the Numbers’, slowly pushing up into her tight little pussy; Wendi’s also-sizable cock stretching and filling her ass, going deeper and deeper by the second; and Lutecia’s hot, soft, wet pussy, the ‘smallest’ and tightest of the group’s, engulfing her dick.

Soon everything was all the way in, and Girl-Erio let out a loud, long, shuddering moan, her whole body twitching and trembling, face flushed, eyes barely open and not really seeing anything, tongue hanging out a little. Dieci and Wendi’s big, hot cocks hilt-deep inside of her, the tip of Dieci’s pressing against her cervix, Wendi’s dick showing Girl-Erio that she had a prostate when the Futa Spell was active by pressing up against it, providing an unexpected little extra pleasure, the amazing feeling of being so thoroughly ‘filled’ down below, Lutecia’s incredibly tight and soft and hot pussy wrapped around the entirety of her dick… The turned-girl felt like her mind was on the verge of melting, and they hadn’t even started moving yet. All she could do was tremble and let out cute little moans, helpless and vulnerable and totally under the other girls’ control.

The three of them started moving at the same time, Dieci and Wendi alternating their thrusts while Lutecia moved her hips at her own rhythm. All four started letting out gasps and moans and such, but none as loud and passionate as Erio’s; the young turned-girl was bombarded by intense sensations, heat and pressure and movement and multiple types of amazing pleasure, two big hot cocks moving in & out of her pussy & her ass, stretching and filling her insides, while Lutecia’s wonderfully soft and tight pussy squeezed and ‘stroked’ her dick… It had barely started and it was already nearly-completely overwhelming. Lutecia hugged her tight, letting out sweet, very cute coos and moans as she eagerly took Girl-Erio’s dick deep into her pussy, moving her hips with more energy. Wendi hugged Girl-Erio from behind, her big breasts pressed to the turned-girl’s upper back and the back of her head, while Dieci was able to reach around Lutecia’s little body to hug her and Girl-Erio at the same time.

Dieci and Wendi deepened their thrusts to go all the way in, while Lutecia moved her hips with vigor to take the entirety of Girl-Erio’s dick into her pussy each time. Girl-Erio’s loud, sweet, passionate moans and gasps echoed out among those of her three ‘partners’, her thoughts turned pink and white by the intense continuous deep pleasures. Every thrust of Dieci and Wendi’s cocks, hilt-deep into her holes, hit/rubbed against her cervix and her prostate, respectively, the hot and tingly deep pleasure sending shivers up her spine, while Lutecia’s pussy was squeezing her dick so tightly, so hot, so soft…

Very soon, Erio could feel the pressures of male and female-type orgasms building up inside of her, feeling deep and quite powerful… but then, the ‘hold-back spell’ kicked in, keeping her from cumming yet. And then, Dieci and Wendi hit their hold-back points, starting to thrust deep and hard and fast, making Girl-Erio squeal and let out near-screaming moans, each thrust hitting her sensitive spots deep inside. Lutecia, realizing she was the one who hadn’t reached that point yet, started moving her hips as hard and fast as she could, moaning loudly as she made Erio’s dick go deep and hard into her pussy, sending shocks of pleasure through her tiny body and making the turned-girl squeak and moan even more. Four voices rose together as the ‘pressure’ built and built, with Girl-Erio feeling like something was going to burst…

At the same time together, Dieci and Wendi pushed their cocks as far deep into Girl-Erio’s holes as they could go, holding them there, their hips pressed against the little turned-girl’s, while Lutecia practically ‘slammed’ her hips down to take the entirety of the redhead’s cock hilt-deep into her pussy, as all four of them finally climaxed together. Girl-Erio let out what could only be described as a scream of a moan as pleasure exploded within her – her pussy, from the opening to the deepest part and her cervix, as Dieci’s dick twitched and pulsed inside; her ass, from the widely stretched-apart anus to deep inside; her prostate, continuously grinded against by the head of Wendi’s cock; her dick, enveloped in tightly contracting soft, tight heat… Experiencing simultaneous high-power vaginal, anal, prostate, and penile orgasms totally overwhelmed her, blanking and filling her mind, making her see stars as her sweet voice mingled with the three other girls’, their twitching bodies holding hers between them, pressing against her, while Dieci and Wendi’s big, twitching cocks filled her womb and her ass with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum, sending shudders through her convulsing little body, her squeezed-shut eyelids hiding eyes that were rolled back.

Eventually the orgasms ended, and Girl-Erio went totally limp, Dieci and Wendi the only thing holding her up. She was trembling and twitching, flushed and panting for breath, letting out occasional little weak squeaky moans. The strongest orgasm she’d yet experienced had pretty much fried her brain for the moment, her body feeling weak and hot and sensitive from head to toe. Deed reached in and helped Lutecia pull up and away, freeing Girl-Erio’s dick which then vanished in a soft flash of light, and then the little redhead shivered and moaned as Dieci & Wendi slowly pulled out of her, magic keeping any of their cum from leaking out of either hole. Carefully, they laid her and themselves down, still hugging her from both sides; Dieci happily held the turned-girl’s face to her chest, her big soft breasts making for a very comfortable and comforting cushion. She smiled as, after a few seconds, Erio instinctively nuzzled her face a little closer, burying between the nurturing Number’s boobs.

Erio felt so wonderfully warm – the warmth of the afterglow of a very powerful triple-type orgasm suffused throughout her whole body, the gentle warmth of Dieci and Wendi’s bodies hugging her close, the gooey thick warm cum that filled her womb and her ass, the emotional ‘warmth’ as she could somehow ‘feel’ the care they felt for her… Dimly she was aware of the other Numbers and Lutecia getting into position to sleep, and she let out an adorable little content sigh as she settled in for the night, feeling satisfaction, contentment, comfort, and safety.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Erio was awakened by a tingle surge of magic through her body. After a few seconds, she… he realized that he’d been returned to his normal form; however, his red hair – normally spiked somewhat upwards in his male form – was now softer and looser, hanging down almost to his shoulders, making him still look a little girlier than he did before. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met by the sight of Dieci kneeling over him, a glow of magic fading from her hand as she looked down at him with a warm, kind, beautiful smile. Seeing it made him feel warm and safe. Around him, he could see and hear the signs of the other girls waking up, and soon he felt Dieci’s hand, still holding the back of his head, starting to run fingers through his hair, Wendi’s reaching around to start gently rubbing his belly, Wendi’s foot rubbing the back of his legs…

“Let’s cuddle for a couple minutes and then hop in the shower…” the playful redhead whispered.

A few minutes later, all nine of them headed into the group bathroom, which was thankfully large enough to fit them all. The girls made sure to wash Erio gently but thoroughly, getting every bit of his little body from head to toe – behind his ears, between his legs, between his toes… Deed and Otto also took care to give Lutecia a similar thorough yet gentle cleaning, leaving the little girl blushing but feeling secure and cared for. Afterwards, the two kids were dried off with similar gentle thoroughness, letting out cute little squeaks as their butts and privates were toweled off.

As they all headed back into the main room, some of them getting up onto the giant bed, Erio blushed lightly as he noticed that Lutecia was a little ‘wet’ between her legs – she was aroused, slightly. Blushing but now with a little smile, he crawled over to her. She looked at him, a cute little flush forming on her cheeks, and then she gasped softly as he pulled her into an embrace. He then began kissing the front of her neck, and she let out a soft, whining moan from the unexpected pleasure. He kissed his way down to the center of her chest, and then she squeaked as he took a nipple between his lips, licking and lightly suckling, making her let out such cute gasps and squeak-moans, her small body wriggling a little in his grasp.

Otto came in and slowly laid Lutecia down on her back, with Erio ‘following’ her down. The red-haired boy moved lower, and Lutecia’s breathing picked up a bit as his head ended up between her legs which had opened on their own, his view now dominated by her cute young pussy. Grabbing hold of her hips, Erio leaned in and kissed her pussy, making her squeak and jump. He then started licking, using the ‘experience’ he’d gained the past couple of days, and Lutecia twitched and wriggled, letting out gasps and squeaks and moans in her high, soft, cute voice, as Erio’s tongue sent shocks of pleasure through her crotch.

Erio was clearly enjoying this, letting out quiet little noises of appreciation as he used his tongue to pleasure every single little bit of Lutecia’s pussy, feeling her twitch and shiver, hearing her sweet voice ‘pleasuring’ his ears. He curled his tongue around her clitoris, making her moans climb in pitch, and then he lightly squeezed the tiny nub with his lips and lightly sucked, and Lutecia squealed as her hips ‘floated’ up off the bed, though still held mostly in place by his hands. After a few seconds he moved back down, pushing his tongue into her pussy and wiggling it around inside her, sending twitching shivers up her spine and shuddering gasps out her mouth.

The Numbers watched and listened as Erio continued pleasuring Lutecia, a very erotic yet also very cute scene. Soon the little girl’s body was visibly tightening and tensing, her moans climbing in pitch and her voice ‘tightening’ until she was almost squeaking. Finally, she cried out high and loud, her back arching, as Erio brought her to orgasm. Her little body bucked and twitched, her voice coming out in loud, sweet gasps and near-squealing moans, as Erio held on tightly to her wiggling hips and continued licking at her twitching pussy, adding to the pleasure such that her eyes rolled back just a little.

As Lutecia’s climax finally ebbed away, Erio slowly pulled back, looking her over; her little body was still twitching, her cute face flushed, tongue hanging out a little as she panted for breath and let out little moans. It was a very lovely sight. He shifted in his seat a little, noticing that his dick was now quite hard. The next thing he knew, he was being grabbed and gently but firmly turned and laid down on his back beside Lutecia. Cinque crawled up on top of him, straddling him, her one good eye looking at him with affection and lust, a lightly blushing smile on her face. She moved herself into position, her hips held up over Erio’s, her pussy ‘sitting’ on the tip of his dick with feather-light contact. Then, she let herself drop.

Cinque moaned loudly, her back arching and petite body trembling, as she took the entirety of Erio’s cock hilt-deep into her pussy all at once, sending intense hot pleasure ‘reverberating’ through her. Erio was in a similar pleasure-dazed state, the sudden shock of his entire dick being engulfed by Cinque’s hot, soft, tight pussy, feeling it twitch and squeeze around him, making his hips twitch and his voice come out in shivering, slightly squeaky moans. Cinque then leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of Erio’s chest, and started moving her hips. His and her moans rang out, mixing together, as she ‘rode’ him. The feeling of his cock moving in & out of her pussy, rubbing through her inner walls, stretching her open, was divine, and she could tell he was equally enjoying the feel of her pussy rubbing and squeezing and ‘stroking’ his dick, making him let out such sweet, cute gasps & moans and make such a cute lewd face that filled her vision whenever she could keep her eye open through the pleasure.

Cinque soon deepened her movements until she was going all the way down, letting out moans of a noticeably happy tone as she thoroughly enjoyed having Erio’s cock going deep inside of her, and of being in control of it all as Erio wriggled and squeaked and moaned beneath her, the erotic cuteness of the little boy she was riding stirring her arousal even more. Before long, she could feel his body tensing up beneath her, hear the slight change in his voice, to know that he was at his ‘hold-back point’. She moved her hips more, trying to make herself cum, her voice getting louder as she soon felt the ‘pressure’ building. Finally, she ‘slammed’ her hips down onto his, both of them crying out in high, sweet moans as they climaxed together. Cinque’s petite body bucked and twitched as waves of pleasure surged through her, made better by the feel of Erio’s cock pulsing and twitching deep inside her pussy, filling her with spurts of hot, thick cum, with her pussy’s rhythmic contractions working to squeeze more out of him, making his back arch and his hips twitch upwards against hers.

As their orgasms ‘faded out’, Cinque let out a happy-sounding moan and slowly lay forward on top of Erio, feeling his dick slip out of her pussy. They held each other, panting for breath a little, basking in the warmth of afterglow and each other. Cinque gave Erio a deep but gentle kiss, her tongue lovingly, almost leisurely rubbing around and all over his inside his mouth, making him let out a cute little whimpering moan as the soft pleasure made his head feel warm inside.

“Erio~…”

The little red-haired boy looked up as Cinque rolled herself off of him, and blushed brightly as he saw Deed sitting nearby, giving him an alluring smile, legs opened to reveal the Futa Spell penis she’d just given herself. He got up onto his hands & knees and slowly crawled over to her, and when he got close he was startled by Sein grabbing hold of his lower body, gasped and shivered as she cast a loosening and clean-out spell on his anus, and then squealed as she grabbed hold of his butt and pushed her tongue inside. He let out little whining moans, twitching and shivering, as the hot wet thing wiggled around inside him, wetting and loosening him further. By the time Sein stopped and pulled away, Erio’s face was flushed, eyes half open, panting softly, his dick nice and hard, his anus feeling wet and tingly.

Deed then lay on her back, her erect dick on display, and she looked at Erio expectantly. His blush deepened as he realized she meant for him to be ‘on top’ – he would be in charge of making the big, hot, hard thing move in & out of his butt, for all the other girls to see. Bashful, he climbed up on top of her, lifting and moving his hips, slowly lowering until he felt the tip of her dick press lightly against his anus from below. Deed let out a quiet giggle as she looked up at him, and then down at where they were ‘connected’.

Leaning forward to brace his hands on either side of Deed’s body, Erio took a deep breath, relaxed his body as best he could, and started slowly pushing his hips down. He shivered and twitched, letting out rather girlish squeak-gasps and moans as Deed’s cock pried his anus open and pushed/rubbed its way inside, stretching him out, giving him a spreading feeling of heat and fullness that sent shivers up his spine. Deed moaned as her dick was engulfed by hot, soft, wonderfully tight flesh, and she kept looking down, watching as Erio’s ass slowly swallowed her cock, disappearing into his adorable little body. Soon he was all the way down, Deed’s cock now hilt-deep in his ass, and he trembled and moaned as the sensations washed over him. He felt someone hug him from behind.

“We’ve certainly changed you,” Wendi giggled, “or maybe we’ve just awakened you to something you already had inside you, Eri-chan~. Now we all know that you’re a naughty~ little boy who loves~ having a cock inside you… Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

He squealed as she teased one of his nipples with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. Blushing brightly, he gave a shaky little nod.

“What are you, sweetheart~?” she asked, a cat-like grin on her face.

“I-I…” Erio’s voice trembled, shy and also dazed by pleasure. “I-I’m a n… naughty widdle boy who… l-loves having a cock inside meee~…”

“That’s right~” Deed chimed in. “Mmmm~… Now, cutie… Ride me~…”

Still blushing rather brightly, Erio started moving his hips up and down, letting out squeaks and moans (which Deed and the other girls found erotically adorable) as he ‘made’ Deed’s cock move in & out of his ass, stretching and rubbing his insides, sending thick heat through his lower belly. Soon, he made each downward movement a bit deeper than the last, until he was going all the way down, trembling and moaning as this made Deed’s cock press and rub against his prostate, his half-open eyes glazed over and his cute little tongue hanging out, his dick tightening and twitching with each stimulation of his “special spot”.

Deed’s hands took hold of Erio’s hips, ‘helping’ him a little, his little body twitching as he gasped and moaned, still ‘riding’ her cock, making it go deep into his ass. Soon both of them could feel their orgasms coming, and started moving faster and harder, their moans steadily rising together. At the last moment, Erio pushed his hips down and held in place, as he & Deed cried out together as they came; Deed’s hips bucked upwards, her cock surrounded by tight, hot flesh squeezing it as the pleasure coursed through her, while Erio’s little body twitched and shivered as the anal/prostate orgasm made his mind go white, strengthened by the feel of thick, hot, gooey cum spurting out deep inside his ass, from the tip of a cock that was still pressing against his prostate, making him cum with such force that his semen almost reached Deed’s neck, coating her breasts and belly.

After his and Deed’s orgasms finished, Erio was left still trembling and letting out cute little squeaky moans, his mind still fogged by hot pleasure. Wendi reached in, wiping Deed’s front clean, and then Erio slowly laid forward, squeaking and shivering as Deed’s cock slid out of his ass. She pulled him down into a hug, resting his face on her breasts, and she smiled as she petted and hugged him.

“I’m gonna cuddle you for a little while, sweetheart” she cooed to him as she stroked his hair. “After that, Dieci’s gonna hold you in her lap and feed you during breakfast. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

The little boy, still dazed and ‘out of it’ from the pleasure, let out a soft little noise and gave a tiny nod, basking in the afterglow and the warm gentle embrace and caresses.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, after having watched the last two movies in that Terran series (with Erio acting like the little boy he was for once by cheering excitedly alongside Wendi & Sein when Ol’ Rexy made her grand entrance to save the day), Cinque came up beside Erio, smiling at him. She pulled him close so that his head was resting on her shoulder, and then turned him to face her and hugged him, the embrace making him instinctively relax a little, enjoying the warm contact, her bare skin against his. She kissed him, one hand on the back of his head tilting it back as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, making him shiver and let out a cute little moan as it coiled around his.

As she watched Cinque & Erio make out, Nove squeaked in surprise as Wendi hugged her from behind. One of Wendi’s hands moved up and grabbed hold of a breast, starting to squeeze and knead, while the other slipped down between the shorter-haired girl’s legs, rubbing at her pussy. Nove gasped and moaned, tensing and wriggling in Wendi’s grasp as the mischievous girl sent unexpected pleasure through her sensitive spots. Meanwhile, Otto was holding Lutecia in her lap, one hand gently rubbing the little girl’s lower belly, and Deed was pressed up against her from behind, doing the same to her. Dieci gasped and twitched as Sein grabbed hold of her breasts from the front, massaging and squeezing them, and moaned as the teal-haired girl leaned in and started licking her right nipple.

By the time Cinque broke the kiss, she and Erio were both aroused. She pushed him onto his back and climbed up on top of him, but then she turned herself around. Now, Erio blushed brightly as Cinque’s pussy was right in his face, while her view was filled with the sight of his erect dick. At the same time, Wendi laid Nove back and moved herself around, getting into a ‘scissoring’ position with the golden-eyed girl, their legs overlapping and pussies close together. Deed and Otto’s hands moved down between Lutecia’s legs, the little girl gasping and shivering as they ‘cupped’ her pussy. And Dieci squeaked and twitched slightly as Sein cast the Futa Spell on her, and then turned around and got on her hands & knees, looking back over her shoulder at Dieci and giving her butt a little wiggle. Dieci obliged, getting up on her knees behind and grabbing hold of Sein’s hips, moving herself into position.

Sein let out a sweet, alluring moan as Dieci’s big, hot, hard cock slowly pushed into her from behind, amazing feelings of heat and fullness sending a little shiver up her spine, while she could hear Dieci moan cutely from the feel of her dick being engulfed by Sein’s hot, tight, soft pussy. Lutecia twitched and let out high, almost squeaky moans as four hands pleasured her at once – Otto teased her anus with a fingertip and used the other hand’s fingers to rub at her pussy, while Deed had one hand teasing the young girl’s vaginal entrance with a finger while the other rubbed all around her clitoris without touching it yet. Then, Lutecia twitched and squealed as Deed’s finger slowly pushed up into her pussy while Otto’s entered her ass, and Deed also pressed lightly against her clit; the sudden pleasures had her arching her back and twitching like she was being shocked. Nove twitched and moaned as Wendi grinded her pussy against hers, the cheerful girl letting out happy-sounding moans as each little movement sent shivers of pleasure through her. Erio & Cinque’s moans were somewhat muffled as they used their mouths to pleasure each other, Cinque doing her best to lick and suck Erio’s dick as it filled her mouth even as shivers went up her spine from the feel of his tongue caressing her pussy, his hands gripping her hips and butt.

Gasps and moans sounded out as things gradually intensified. Sein’s moans became louder as Dieci started going all the way in, her cock reaching deep into the teal-haired girl’s pussy. Wendi grabbed one of Nove’s legs, using it as leverage to grind their pussies together more forcefully, making Nove’s back arch as she let out a shuddering moan as their clits touched. Lutecia let out a squeal of a moan as Deed’s finger inside her pussy started pressing and rubbing against a spot inside that made a funny feeling in her lower belly that got stronger the more it was done. As Erio licked and kissed at Cinque’s clitoris, the silver-haired girl’s little squeal was muffled by his cock deep in her mouth, her tongue rubbing all over it as her lips stroked and sucked. Before long, Dieci hit her ‘hold-back point’, starting to thrust deep and hard and fast into Sein’s pussy, making Sein moan high and loud as the intense fucking shook her body, her back arching and half-open eyes rolling back a little; Dieci leaned forward, holding her from behind, and the change in angle meant she got some g-spot stimulation as well, making her moans rise further in pitch and volume.

Dieci and Sein were the first to cum, the chestnut-haired Number slamming her hips forward against her teal-haired ‘sister’s’ hips, both of them moaning high and loud as hot pleasure burst within them, making their shapely bodies twitch, hips pushing together, Sein’s pulsing, contracting pussy squeezing big spurts of hot, thick cum out of Dieci’s twitching cock. Lutecia cred out as an orgasm shook her little body, her two holes clamping down on the fingers inside them, which continued to rub and wiggle inside, with Deed’s still pressing against the spot inside her pussy, making her hips twitch and wriggle in Otto’s lap. Cinque and Erio did their best to continue pleasuring each other even as their orgasms shook their bodies and clouded their minds, their moans only partially muffled by each other’s genitals, with Cinque still being careful not to let any of Erio’s cum escape her mouth, her hips quivering as he still licked at her twitching pussy. And Wendi & Nove pushed and grinded their quivering pussies together, their bodies stiffened and twitching from the surging pulses of climax rushing through them.

Moans steadily wound down and bodies relaxed as climaxes ebbed away. Dieci & Sein lay down, the former ‘spooning’ the latter, who let out a soft cooing moan, a pleasure-dazed, satisfied grin on her face. Cinque turned herself around so that she was face-to-face with Erio, the two smiling at each other as they hugged. Wendi lay down on top of Nove, who moaned softly as the other girl kissed her. Lutecia was still quivering and letting out little moans in Otto’s lap, feeling Deed’s hand gently rub her lower belly.

“In about 10 minutes,” Deed spoke up, “we’ve got another new thing to try for you, Erio~…”

Blushing and feeling a little anticipation at that, he nodded and went back to cuddling with Cinque for a little while longer.

About 15 minutes later, Erio found himself on his hands & knees, waiting for whatever the girls had in store for him. He heard someone come up behind him, felt a warm, soft hand rest on his bare bottom, and then squeaked from the sudden light tingle of a “clean-out spell”.

“I’m gonna put a special ‘toy’ inside you now, sweetheart” Dieci said from behind him. “Just take deep breaths, relax and loosen up…”

Erio gave a little nod, curious and a little bit nervous, taking a deep breath and relaxing as best he could. Then, he twitched and let out a little squeal as something was pushed against and then into his anus. He let out a cute whining moan as the hard, oddly-shaped object was slowly pushed deeper inside, opening him and rubbing inwards, and the moment it finally stopped he made a squeaky gasp as the big, somewhat rounded tip pushed against his prostate. He panted softly, trembling a little, as he stayed in place, feeling the thing deep in his butt, filling his anus and pressing against his “special spot”.

Then, Dieci smiled as she grabbed hold of the wireless remote connected to the object, and slid the switch on it from ‘OFF’ to ‘LOW’. Erio let out a surprised squeal as the object began to vibrate, producing a strange, warm, tingly new pleasure throughout his anus & rectum and up against his prostate that sent shivers through his little body. He made a little whimpering moan, his fingers gripping the bedsheet, his hips wiggling just a little bit (with the girls finding it adorable how his ‘cute little booty’ swayed back & forth).

Dieci slid the switch up to ‘MED’, and Erio gasped and then let out a very feminine little moan, twitching a little as the increased vibration strength in his ass and against his prostate made warm, tingly pleasure reverberate through his hips and lower belly, his legs trembling. He continued to let out cute little squeaks and moans as the pleasure filled his lower body, his face flushed, barely-open eyes glazed over and not really seeing anything. Soon, he could feel the ‘pressure’ just beginning to build up inside him…

…And then Dieci slid the vibrator’s switch up to ‘HIGH’. Erio let out a near-squeal of a moan, his dick visibly twitching, shivers of pleasure running up his spine. His arms slid out from under him, leaving him with the side of his face pressed to the bed, his butt sticking up in the air, trembling and shaking, while the toes of his cute little feet twitched and curled. His high, girly moans echoed through the room, steadily rising as the pleasure built up. Finally, the young boy let out a high, loud, rather girly cry of pleasure as he ‘came’, the anal/prostate orgasm making his hips shake and twitch as his cum spurted out onto the bed. The continuous high-power vibrations in his butt and against his prostate strengthened his orgasm, making him tremble and twitch and let out more of his cute & erotic moans, his butt twitching & swaying.

Dieci switched the vibrator down to ‘Low’ and then ‘Off’ as Erio’s orgasm ended, leaving the young boy still trembling and letting out little squeaky moans, his butt still sticking up. She came in close, and he squealed and twitched as she slowly pulled the vibrator out of him, and then she pulled him close so that he was leaning back against her, seated in her lap, the back of his head resting against her breasts, his flushed and pleasure-dazed face exposed for all to see as he softly panted.

“How was your first experience with a vibrator, sweetie?” Dieci asked him.

“It… I-It was… w-wow…” His voice was a little weak, the echoes of pleasure still there.

“Well then,” Deed said as she came up, sitting in front of him, “you’re gonna love what comes next, too…”

She and the other girls combined their energies, and Erio squeaked and gasped as he was suffused in light. When it faded, ‘he’ was a ‘she’ again, a cute little girl with long, silky dark-red hair and a slightly softer, higher voice. Deed grinned and spread the turned-girl’s legs, and Girl-Erio let out a little embarrassed whimper as her pussy was exposed to everyone’s view. Otto came in close, carrying some odd-looking little oval-shaped pink things attached to cords that all connected to a single remote. Each girl grabbed one, bringing it in close, and they switched the little ‘egg’-vibrators on the moment they pressed them to Girl-Erio’s nipples. The turned-girl squeaked and let out a whining moan at the strange, buzzing pleasure, wriggling a little in Dieci’s lap as the tall and buxom Number held her in place. Deed & Otto kept rubbing and pressing the vibrators all over and around Girl-Erio’s nipples, listening to her gasp and squeak and moan softly, and before long the turned-girl’s pussy was visibly becoming wet, her arousal rising.

Deed rubbed the vibrator she was holding downward, teasing Erio’s belly-button with it a little and then continuing down. She pressed it against the turned-girl’s pussy, and Erio let out a squeaked gasp, her back arching as a twitching shiver ran through her little body. She squeaked and moaned as Deed very slowly rubbed the vibrator up and down her slit, her thighs twitching and her breath coming out in cute little squeaks and sharp gasps. Deed then pushed it between the turned-girl’s little pink folds, pressing it against her vaginal opening, and Girl-Erio moaned, trembling in Dieci’s arms.

Otto brought her vibrator down between Girl-Erio’s legs, and pressed it lightly against the little redhead’s clitoris. Girl-Erio let out a squealing moan, her hips bucking and twitching, Dieci still holding her in place as the two vibrators sent powerful buzzing pleasure through her pussy. The young girl’s sweet, high moans continued as Deed & Otto used the vibrators to pleasure her pussy all over – over and between her lower ‘lips’, all over her clit, pressed against her vaginal opening and urethra… The pleasure built up more and more, making her voice rise in pitch, until she cried out in a high, loud, lengthy moan as she was brought to orgasm, her little body jerking and twitching in Dieci’s arms, her pussy twitching as her juices flowed, wetting the vibrators that were still pressing against her most sensitive parts, making her toes curl and her body bend backward.

Dieci kept holding Erio close against her as the turned-girl’s orgasm finished, leaving her panting and leaning back against the older girl’s body, her cheeks flushed as little trembles shook her body sporadically. Deed & Otto pulled the vibrators away, and Otto then leaned in and kissed the turned-girl, who let out a cooing moan from the gentle warmth and pleasure of the kiss.

Now, Wendi & Nove came up, the former letting out a little giggle as she grabbed hold of Erio and had the turned-girl lean back against the latter, with Nove wrapping her arms around the little one’s midsection and leaning her back a little more. Wendi grinned as she spread Girl-Erio’s legs apart more, and then she raised a hand glowing with magic. Erio squeaked as a tingly pulse of magic rushed through her lower body, the Futa Spell giving her an erect dick that stuck up from directly above her pussy.

Cinque and Sein came over, carrying quite a few ‘toys’. Wendi grabbed the first one, a hot-pink cylindrical thing that looked like it was made of some semitransparent soft and squishy-looking material with a space inside, a hole on one end. She brought the special ‘onahole’ in close to Girl-Erio’s crotch, and the turned-girl gasped and let out a surprised little moan as it was slowly pushed down onto her penis, feeling warm and soft and slick inside, very similar to a real pussy; the tiny ‘folds’ of pseudo-flesh stroked and engulfed her dick, taking more and more of it in as Wendi slowly pushed the object further down. Finally, her entire penis was hilt-deep inside the strange new toy, with even the tip of her dick engulfed in tight, warm softness inside the closed end of the object, enveloped in the potent sensations, leaving her panting softly, her cheeks flushed.

But that was just part one. Next, Cinque came in with the prostate vibrator from earlier, and Girl-Erio trembled and moaned as it was slowly pushed into her ass, stretching and filling her anus & rectum, the bulbous tip soon pushed against her prostate. Then, Sein came close, holding an oddly-shaped and rather sizable dildo with a few strange bumps and protrusions. She slowly pushed it into Girl-Erio’s pussy, and the little turned-girl gasped and moaned as she was stretched out and ‘filled’, feeling it going deeper and deeper into her. Then, she gasped and squeaked as a tiny, slender protrusion of it pushed into her girl-parts urethra, the bizarre new sensation making her toes twitch and clench; it didn’t hurt, not even a little bit, but the sensation was bizarre and unexpectedly intense. Furthermore, as the tip of the toy pressed against her cervix, a specially-shaped ‘hump’ on top of the object around midway pushed up against her g-spot, and a second protrusion coming from the base of the toy pressed up against her clitoris, its shape making it ‘cradle’ the tiny super-sensitive nub. Plus, once the urethral portion was all the way in, a tiny protrusion near the base was now pressing up against the inside portion of her clitoris from below.

Even though nothing was really being done yet, all this stimulation – her dick engulfed by the ‘onahole’, her pussy, ass, and girl-parts urethra ‘filled’, the pressure against her ‘special spots’ – had her panting and letting out little squeaky moans, her half-open eyes unfocused. Then, with a lewd grin and a mischievous giggle, Wendi brandished a pink remote, and slid the switch from ‘OFF’ to ‘LOW’.

Girl-Erio let out a startled squeal, her entire body stiffening and twitching, as she was hit by multiple vibrating pleasures at once. The vibrator in her ass filled her anus & rectum with buzzing vibration, and the part of it pressed against her prostate applied the tingly warm vibrations against that sensitive part. The entirety of the dildo inside her pussy was vibrating – transmitting the sensations all the way from the stretched-out vaginal opening to the deepest part, against her cervix, pushed up against her g-spot… The clitoral ‘cradle’ applied the vibrations to that little nub, and the urethral protrusion filled that hole with it while also pushing up against her clit from the inside. And the entirety of the ‘onahole’ was also vibrating – the hot, soft, tight pseudo-flesh surrounding her penis in pleasure-vibrations. Furthermore, the insides of it started squeezing in a sort of rhythm while somehow moving up and down a little, stroking her cock with tightening vibrations. All these sensations had her wriggling and moaning, her little body twitching and tensing, her voice coming out in gasps and squeaks and high moans.

Wendi turned the vibrators up to ‘MED’, and Erio’s back arched as the multiple pleasures increased. Then, she squealed as something pressed against the opening at the tip of her penis, and then into it; what felt like a long, slender, soft and slick tentacle made of the same material as the rest of the object slowly pushed its way into her penis’ urethra, going in about halfway and then started to move in & out, while also vibrating. This strange and intense new pleasure, coupled with all the rest of the ‘activity’ between her legs, had her letting out high, loud, passionate moans, her little body twitching and trembling. Then, she got even more pleasure as Cinque and Lutecia came in from either side and took her nipples between their lips, licking and sucking. Nove’s hand started rubbing her soft belly, fingertip occasionally teasing her belly-button, and then Dieci & Sein squeezed in over the two smaller girls and began licking and nibbling at Girl-Erio’s ears. Lastly, Deed and Otto began rubbing and playing with her cute little feet, occasionally licking along her ankles and soles or lightly sucking on her twitching toes. With all this pleasure from head to toe, Erio’s thoughts went pink, her body feeling hot and super-sensitive all over.

Then, Wendi giggled softly and turned the switch to ‘HIGH’. Erio let out a high, loud, near-squeal of a moan as the various pleasures intensified further, her body twitching and trembling. The vibrators buzzing away inside her pussy, her girl-urethra, and her ass sent tingly vibrating pleasure echoing through her lower body, the vibrating pressure against her clitoris, g-spot, cervix, and prostate had her twitching and making squeaked gasps between moans, and the tight, soft, warm vibrating pleasure surrounding her dick, stroking it faster, and moving in & out inside her boy-urethra, made her hips twitch and shake. Very soon she felt a considerably powerful hot pressure building in her various parts, approaching what felt like it was going to be a really big climax… but then it stopped, magic keeping her from cumming. She let out a whining moan as the hold-back meant that the pressure and pleasure could continue building up, making her writhe and wriggle, at least as much as she could with how six different girls were licking and sucking and nibbling at various sensitive parts of her body.

And just when Girl-Erio thought it couldn’t get more intense, Wendi slid the switch from ‘HIGH’ to ‘MAX’. Erio’s moans and cries gained an almost desperate tone to them, her whole body twitching and wriggling, almost crying from the desperate need for ‘release’. Inside her dick, as each insertion of the tentacle became a little shallower, she could feel extra-hot, extra-thick semen pushing its way up through the inside of her dick with agonizing slowness, feeling so dense it was almost like a hot, solid mass. The vibrating tentacle stayed a centimeter or two inside her dick, holding the climax at bay by a thread, making Erio whine and let out a little sob amongst the desperate moans. Finally, the tentacle pulled out, and all of her held-back orgasms burst out all at once.

The sound she made could only be called a scream as unimaginable pleasure exploded in lots of different ways at once, making her entire body buck and twitch intensely. Her anus tightly squeezed the max-power vibrator that buzzed within it, while it still pressed hard against her prostate. The thing engulfing her penis contracted rhythmically, still ‘stroking’ it, and some kind of extra tightness clamped onto the very tip of her penis and applied focused vibration that almost felt like an electric current, while a subspace portal opened to accept what was coming out: very powerful spurts of semen – almost spraying – that felt almost burning-hot, and felt much thicker than normal, forcing her opening apart and coming out with such force that it almost stung, white-hot pleasure reverberating through the entire penis. Her pussy contracted and squeezed with incredible intensity around the max-power vibrator inside it, the vibrations against her cervix making it feel like even her womb was cumming somehow, while the pressure against her g-spot ensured a deep, ‘thick’ orgasm. The continued pressure against her clitoris, from the outside and from within her urethra, completed the picture. It felt like her entire body was flying, while also submerged in thick, pink pleasure; her eyes rolled back in her head, as she saw flashing sparks and dancing colors, her whole mind gone white.

After what seemed like forever, Erio’s max-level orgasm finally ebbed away, with Wendi switching the vibrators down step by step until they were all off. The little turned-girl’s whole body was still twitching and trembling, her breath coming out in soft gasps and shivering squeaks. She twitched a little more as, one by one, the various ‘toys’ were pulled out of her. Nove laid the little redhead’s head in her lap, as the smaller girl’s whole body went limp.

Girl-Erio’s mind was pretty much fried for the moment, after experiencing such amazingly, terrifyingly strong pleasures. Her whole body felt hot and weak; her pussy, ass, and dick felt tender and almost sore from how hard she’d cum; she couldn’t even see straight, much less think any complex thoughts, and when she tried to murmur something it came out as a few nonsensical syllables, like a baby’s babbling. She was totally out of it for a while.

Wendi giggled as she looked over the turned-girl. “So cute…” she whispered.

“Yeah…” Dieci replied. “…With how she had a vibrator part in her urethra for a little while… should we maybe put her in a diaper or something, just in case?”

“…Nah. She – he, rather – went to the bathroom about five minutes before we brought the vibrator out, remember? …Heheh~, Eri-chan would be totally adorable in a diaper, though - as a boy AND as a girl. Some other time, maybe…”

The two of them continued watching Erio, who was still in a cute daze, submerged in the afterglow.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, Erio had been returned to his normal/boy form, though he still felt a little residual relaxed weakness and full-body warmness after the mind-numbing pleasure of earlier; he was also in a very ‘cuddle’ state of mind, more-so than normal, and fortunately the girls were quite happy to hug and snuggle him. A little while ago, Sein had used her Deep Diver skill to slip out, snooping around the base to see what the other Numbers and the Doctor were up to. Everyone else was relaxing together, taking it easy.

Suddenly, Sein emerged through the wall of the room, coming out of a Deep Diver ‘jump’. Everyone turned to look, and the good mood vanished as they saw the state the teal-haired girl was in. She was trembling a little, her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears, horror still visible in them.

“Sein?” Cinque came over, worried. “What happened? …What did you see?”

“I-I…” Sein’s voice was quiet and unsteady. “Quattro… T-The little girl… She… It…”

“Sein…”

“I… Q-Quattro made recordings of… of something she did… The Doctor t-told her to implant a solid-mana ‘Relic’ inside the little girl… but… t-the way she chose to do it… It… She…”

“What did she do, Sein?”

The tall girl trembled, and then held up her hand wearing the finger-mounted camera she used while Deep-Diving. It also had a ‘low’-level hacking function, which she’d used to access and copy Quattro’s records. The teal-haired girl walked over to by the wall, calling up a holoscreen and plugging her finger into a solid-mana ‘slot’, uploading the data from her glove’s micro-scale computer. Soon, a video appeared, with the pigtailed, glasses-wearing Number facing the camera, a cutesy smile on her face that was ill-suited to the horrible things to come.

“The Doctor put me in charge of implanting the Relic inside little Vivio, but to do that we need to first prepare her body to take it, and I’ve got just the thing for it! Eheheh… This is gonna be so fun…”

Then the scene changed and… and…

“Oh, God…” Cinque murmured, sounding ill and horrified.

Completely naked, the tiny, helpless little 5-year-old Vivio was engulfed within a swarm of various-sized slick tentacles, her arms & legs overpowered and restrained in a vulnerable position, slick wet tentacles rubbing all over her little body, while several of them congregated between her spread-open legs, violating all three holes they’d found down there; more of them were making their way up her body, a smaller one pushing its way into her belly-button.

And somehow, the tentacles were instinctively perceived on a deep, primal/soul level – by Quattro, by Erio & the Numbers, by anyone else who would ever see it either live or recorded, and especially by Vivio herself – as fundamentally vile and ‘dirty’ and defiling and WRONG.

The little girl was screaming, eyes wide with pain and pure, overwhelming terror. Tears poured from her eyes, which were as wide as can be, and she screamed out, begging for mercy, for her mamas to save her… Her cries were muffled as a tentacle roughly shoved its way into her mouth, forcing her mouth wide open as it moved back & forth between her lips, the tip coming within centimeters of her throat. From ‘near’ the camera, soft moans became audible, along with a few other sounds, and the watchers realized that Quattro was actually pleasuring herself to the horrible scene.

Then, the tentacles released the semen-like substance they produced & carried, white and thick and gooey and hot… and, as it poured into Vivio’s holes and down her throat, the ‘audience’ and Vivio automatically perceived it as the essence, the very Concept of Violation and Defilement. The girl’s choked screams accompanied her body bucking and twitching as the horrible stuff was ‘injected’ into her at multiple points. When it finally stopped, the tentacle in her mouth pulled out, and she coughed and choked, sputtering as more tears flowed from her eyes.

The ‘wrongness’ tentacles down below flew into motion again, making the tiny girl squeal and twitch, stirring up the thick, gooey, burning-hot stuff that was now inside her lower body. This time, her cries and screams and begs were unrestrained, and she was held helpless as she was violated even more. Her cries for mercy or salvation rose in volume as the movements intensified, while many more of the disgusting tentacles rubbed all over her body – all around her chest and belly, across her back, through her hair and along her scalp, all over her feet and between her toes, between her butt-cheeks ‘above’ the tentacle moving deep inside her butt…

Vivio’s helpless, terrified shouts and squeals rose, and soon the tentacles poured another huge load of hot, gooey ViolationDefilement into her holes, while many more tentacles spurted it out at different parts of her tiny body, coating her chest and belly and butt and feet and hair. She let out a loud, long wail of terror and despair, her breaths heaving sobs that shook her little body, tears streaming from her eyes as she was coated inside & out by the horrible stuff. Off-camera, there was a stifled high, gasping moan as Quattro brought herself to climax; she was enjoying and getting off on seeing the terrified tot being violated like this.

The scene changed, showing the same view but from an undetermined time later. Vivio’s entire body was coated in the white, thick, gooey ViolationDefilement – all over her legs and feet, the entirety of her torso, her little arms and hands, her hair from scalp to tips, her face… Her belly was visibly bulging from how much of the terrible substance had been poured into her bladder, womb, and bowels, and the tentacles were still down below, still ‘working’. She wasn’t screaming anymore, simply laying there limply, tears continuously streaming from eyes that were wide-open and looked… dull and light-less and broken. The tentacles poured another load of ViolationDefilement into her holes while covering her tiny body with it, and she just twitched and let out pitiful little squeaky sounds.

“Mmm~, it’s not so fun when you’re not screaming anymore…” Quattro’s purring voice came from off-camera. “Though, seeing you broken like this is wonderful, too~. Aaahn~… That’s right, my pets. Break the little brat for me, and then we can implant the Relic in her uterus and fulfill the Doctor’s plans…”

…

Mercifully, the recording stopped there. Everyone was utterly horrified. Wendi was trembling, weakly shaking her head. Deed and Otto were holding each other tight. Erio looked like he was going to be sick. Dieci was crying, soft sobs shaking her body as tears fell from her horror-filled eyes.

“I…” Nove murmured with a trembling voice. “I always k-knew there was something ‘off’ about Quattro… But… But this… S… She’s evil… She’s EVIL…”

“…And how do we know she’s the only one who is?” Deed spoke up. “T… The Doctor made her… H-He keeps tabs of everything… He must know about this, and he… h-he let it happen…”

Lutecia had her arms wrapped around herself, trembling and shaking, her breaths strangled. She had been the one to take Vivio and bring her here. This was on her… Even if she managed to save her mama, her mama would never, ever forgive her for bringing Vivio in so that Quattro could… could… A strangled whimper escaped her throat, and she barely noticed as Otto came over and hugged her tight.

Finally, after a few minutes, Cinque took the lead.

“We… We need to make a decision, girls” she said. “And then we need to… to make some calls…”

\-----

The people of Riot Force 6 were still doing everything they could to try and find their missing members, to little avail. Nanoha and Fate were in a bad way; not only had their friend Ginga and their little girl Vivio been taken, but so had Erio, who was somewhere between a precious baby brother and a son for Fate (if not both). Right now, the ‘core group’ – those two, Hayate, the Wolkenritter (with Zafira still bandaged up), Teana and the freshly-recovered Subaru, and Caro – were gathered in the main rec room, brainstorming and trying to come up with any new ideas on what to do.

Suddenly, they were startled by a blue-rimmed holoscreen popping up. The Devices present quickly decrypted the incoming transmission, and the screen resolved to show Wendi and Cinque; they, as well as the other girls and Erio, had put on simple white shirts for decency, and would deliberately not be letting their lower bodies be seen onscreen.

“Uh… Hi there” Wendi waved, a bit nervous. “Before anything else, I should tell you that Doctor Scaglietti doesn’t know we’re making this call, and we’re being extra careful to ensure he doesn’t find out.”

“What do you want?” Signum said with barely-hidden hostility.

“To tell you a few things. The main thing is… We, that is the seven of us plus little Lu-chan, are… thinking of switching sides.”

This came as quite a bit of a shock to the RF6 group.

“…Why?” Subaru asked.

“Well,” Cinque replied, “one reason, I suppose, is that Erio-kun has… ‘won us over’, basically.”

Fate visibly reacted to the mention of her little boy.

“The Doctor didn’t really know what to do with him,” Wendi continued, “so he gave Erio to us to do whatever we wanted. We didn’t wanna hurt him, or make him into a servant or anything, so we just… took him in as someone to spend time with, someone to talk with and play with. He’s a real sweetheart… And, he’s kinda been talking to us since practically right from the start, trying to convince us to come over to you guys’ side… and part of the reason we’re gonna do so now is for his sake.”

“Can we see him?” Shamal asked.

Wendi nodded, and a few seconds later the red-haired boy showed up onscreen.

“Hey, everyone” Erio said. “I think Wendi-néechan and Cinque-née pretty much said it all so far.”

“They haven’t hurt you?” Fate asked.

Erio shook his head. “Not at all. They’ve been really nice. They’re good people who’ve just been on the wrong side, for various reasons. Otto & Deed are really quiet, but gentle and kind-hearted; Sein and Wendi like to tell jokes and funny stories, mess around with their sisters, and they also really like cuddling me; Nove is a bit grumpy, but she has a good heart and she tends to step in whenever she thinks the other girls might be bothering me somehow; Cinque is kind of a serious type, but she looks after her ‘sisters’ and me, and she has a fun side too; Lutecia is quiet and cool, but actually pretty shy under all that; and Dieci is really warm and kind and gentle and nurturing, she loves hugging and cuddling me, fussing over me, getting me to relax… She’s actually a lot like you, Fate-san.”

The chestnut-haired Number in question came in behind Erio, hugging him from behind and resting her chin on his head.

“Unfortunately,” Cinque said, “it seems not all of us Numbers are good. Tre and Sette follow the Doctor’s orders no matter what those are, and Due is an assassin who, well, loves her job… but Quattro… We’ve always felt there was something ‘off’ about her, but after what we just found out a little while ago? …She’s twisted and evil inside. I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner…”

“What did she do?” Nanoha asked.

The Numbers looked distinctly uncomfortable and bothered.

“I don’t wanna even say it…” Wendi murmured, hugging herself. “Pray you never find out. And if the Doctor didn’t stop it, then he must be… a lot more horrible inside than we thought…”

“Anyway,” Cinque picked up, “we can ‘reclaim’ Erio’s Device and get it back to him, and then we’ll do what we can to sabotage things and then get out and to you all. However… the Doctor has a hostage, of sorts. Lutecia’s mother, Megane Alpine, is in a medically-induced coma in a stasis tank in the Doctor’s lab; she hasn’t woken up since being wounded in the ambush that killed Quint Nakajima and the original Zest Grangeitz. Lu-chan’s been looking for a Relic that the Doctor SAYS can restore her…”

“…Do you have the medical data on her on hand?” Shamal asked.

Sein nodded, calling up yet another result of her cyber-snooping and sending it across the link. When she read it, Shamal shook her head.

“Those sorts of injuries… They don’t need some ancient artifact to repair. Bureau medical magitech can bring Megane-san back and help her heal. The Doctor’s been lying in order to control Lutecia-chan.”

Off-screen, they heard the little girl gasp.

Over the next several minutes, the two groups hammered out details on a plan. Finally, the call was ended, the connection cut.

“I got something”

The group was slightly startled by the voice of Verossa Acous, who’d come in at some point, watching and listening from the background.

“While you guys were talking with them,” he said, “I managed to trace the connection and get into the blue-haired one’s computer she was using to contact us. I found a file; it’s titled ‘Quattro is a Monster’. Maybe we can find out what it is she did that drove the younger Numbers to turn on the Doctor.”

…

…A few minutes later, among other reactions, Caro was sobbing in horror, Teana looked ill, Signum was gripping the hilt of her sword so tightly the knuckles were bone-white, Fate was trembling violently, and Nanoha… She was dead silent but for a few squeaked gasps, her face pale, eyes wide with utter horror as tears fell from them, trembling hands clutched to her chest. Then, her panicked breathing picked up, and she then let out a scream of despairing horror that broke the hearts and chilled the souls of all who heard it.

\-----

The battles were on. As Subaru fought her mind-controlled sister, and Fate went after Jail, Cinque and Sein worked together with Caro and Shamal to infiltrate Jail’s lab as Fate fought him, Tre, & Sette, to rescue Lutecia’s mother. Zest mad a visit to an old ‘friend’, to follow that with a final duel with Signum. And Nanoha & Vita bulldozed their way through the titanic dreadnought Saint’s Cradle. Nanoha was eerily calm, almost tranquil, but Vita was quietly terrifying by the unimaginable fury the young woman had just beneath the surface, somehow supernova-hot and absolute-zero cold at the same time. They split up to accomplish their assigned tasks – rescuing Vivio for Nanoha, wrecking the engine core for Vita.

…

As the fight raged between Nanoha and the aged-up, supercharged, hypnotized Vivio, Quattro showed up and started taking pot-shots at Nanoha as she hovered around the edge of the battlefield, making the White Ace’s job harder. During a brief lull in the fight, Quattro set down, a wicked smirk on her face as she and Nanoha stared each other down.

“You’re… the one who tortured Vivio…”

Nanoha’s voice was low and flat, no hint of inflection or any emotion.

“Oh~, you heard about that? Well, I’ve gotta get my fun somewhere…”

Nanoha visibly twitched, but there was no chance in facial expression.

“You… violated her…”

Quattro grinned. “Watching that, I came harder than I had in a long time~… Hmm… I wonder if you’ll make the same kinda screams that she di-”

In one instant, Vivio was bound in place by a web of bright pink Bind spells. In the next, the sharp forward ‘prongs’ of Raising Heart’s Shooting Mode, thrown forward like a spear by Nanoha so quickly that it would be missed if you blinked, punched deep into Quattro’s chest, the tips emerging from her back. Quattro staggered back, eyes wide with shocked horror, taking feeble squeaking gasps as she looked down at the Device that had just impaled her. This… This wasn’t happening… Nanoha Takamachi never used lethal force… And, she was the Great Quattro, most cunning of Doctor Scaglietti’s disciples… She couldn’t…

Then, Nanoha flash-stepped forward, gripping the staff of her Device… and pulled the trigger. A shotgun-blast of pink mana was fired from the gem of Raising Heart, blasting a foot-wide hole all the way through Quattro’s chest. Blown back, the black-hearted Number hit the ground a few feet away, twitching a few times and then going still.

“Mama, look out!”

Alerted, Nanoha brought her staff up just in time to block a punch from Vivio; apparently, her body was still controlled and fighting, though the look on her face told Nanoha that the girl’s mind was again free.

“Mama… Y-You have to leave. Blow this ship to kingdom-come, and me with it. It’s too late.”

“Don’t say that!” Nanoha replied, even as she moved to expertly block the body-controlled girl’s attacks. “It’s not! You’re my little girl, and I’m not leaving you again!”

“I’m dirty now!”

“I don’t care! No matter what that monster did to you, you’re still my baby girl! No matter the cost, I WILL save you!”

…

A few minutes later, the blinding pink light that filled the room faded. When it did, it revealed Nanoha on her knees, tightly hugging the tiny 5-year-old Vivio, crying and clutching onto her sobbing daughter.

“I’m here, sweetheart…” she whispered. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you… Mama’s got you, baby girl. Mama’s here. It’s gonna be okay. My Vivio…”


	11. Chapter 11

Things were settling down. Fate had brought Jail Scaglietti in after beating him to within an inch of his life. Though, after learning of exactly what Quattro had done, even he was shocked and appalled; apparently, he hadn’t known that his ‘daughter’ was that depraved. Megane Alpine was undergoing proper medical treatments, and was expected to regain consciousness soon. Due to the seven ‘good’ Numbers and Lutecia helping turn the tables on their former master, and in the wake of the now-deceased Due assassinating the secretly-conspiring TSAB ‘High Council’, inadvertently exposing their misdeeds to the Internal Investigations Branch, those eight girls had been pardoned and cleared of charges, on the condition that they work for the Bureau for a while; at least, they were given the option to choose noncombat roles if they wished, and Lutecia was cleared of any duties until her mother had recovered, as even the (remaining) higher-ups didn’t want to separate a little girl from her long-lost mom like that.

Ginga was banged up, but was going to be okay. After she’d lost an arm against Tre & Sette, Scaglietti had fitted her with an advanced bio-synth prosthetic that was confirmed not to have any traps or hidden ‘surprises’ in it. Vivio was also going to recover, though for a few days she would be bedridden and in diapers until her physical & magical exhaustion faded and her body (which had kept a couple of the ‘enhancements’ of the now-removed Relic, including a theoretically rather potent self-repair function) healed; Fate and Nanoha would, of course, be fussing over her 24/7 for a while.

Speaking of which, Fate had somehow found out what the Numbers and Lutecia had really done to/with Erio. She had been… wary, but after seeing just how much he and the girls cared for each other, she somewhat-reluctantly allowed it, so long as they continued to use contraceptive spells and the like, and left the girls with a threat that if they ever hurt her little boy, she’d tear them apart… and the girls saying that if they ever hurt him, they’d let her do that. Once past that, thankfully, Fate and the turned-good Numbers actually seemed to be getting along pretty well, all things considered, and she, Nanoha, & Hayate had also volunteered to look after Lutecia until her mother was well enough to do so.

Now, Erio wandered through the dorm area of the still-under-repairs RF6 headquarters, heading for a large spare bedroom-dorm that he had been given an anonymous message to come to. Reaching the room, he entered to see a mostly-empty area but with a large bed in the middle, and seated on it were Cinque and Caro (Cinque had quickly become a surprisingly caring and gentle big-sister figure toward the little pinkette); the former smiled at him, while the latter blushed and fidgeted.

“So~…” the petite Number said. “This little one has something to tell you, Erio.”

Caro got down off the bed and slowly walked up to Erio, standing right in front of him. She looked very bashful and kinda nervous, as her big blue eyes looked at him.

“E… Erio…” she murmured.

Then, she briefly leaned in and gave him a quick ‘peck’ on the lips, making him blush while her own blush deepened noticeably.

“I-I’ve… ‘liked’ you since practically when we first met, and it’s only become more and more t-the longer we’ve been together in RF6… I… I’ve f-fallen in… in l-love with you…”

Now, the young boy’s blush deepened to match hers.

“A-And… I know what you and our new friends did together and… I… I w-want to… be part of that…”

She mumbled the last bit, blushing even brighter, but Erio heard it clear as day, his heart skipping a beat and his face feeling very hot. Caro… loved him, and wanted to do ‘those’ things with him… He had to admit, now that he thought about it, that… maybe, he’d fallen in love with her too. He’d come to love the other girls, but… Caro might have been the first girl he’d felt those feelings for; he just didn’t recognize them until now, but memory told him they’d been there in his heart for a while. She leaned closer to him.

“I want… I want to ‘be with’ you, Erio – our hearts… and our bodies… Please?”

Though still shocked, soon a very cute little smile formed on Erio’s face, without him really noticing it. The thought of having that kind of physical and emotional connection with Caro made his heart flutter. He nodded. “O-Okay…” he whispered. “Caro… I’ve come to… to love you, too… So, yes. I’ll… make love to you…”

The little pink-haired girl gasped softly, her cheeks bright red, as an equally adorable little smile formed on her cute young face. Cinque came up to the two of them, leading them both towards the bed.

“I’ll be a… ‘coach’, more or less” she told them. “I’ll be right here helping you, Caro-chan. And I promise you, Erio’s gonna make sure you enjoy every second of what’s about to happen…”

She slid behind Erio and pulled his shirt up & off, and then moved to do the same to Caro; she then quickly stripped them of his shorts and her skirt as well. The young girl blushed brightly and fidgeted as she stood before Erio in just her simple white panties with light-pink waistband, her soft belly and just-barely-budding bare chest exposed to him, while the sight of his nearly-nude body – a mixture of toned lean muscle and youthful softness, and wearing a pair of light-pink briefs (she thought he looked really cute in them) – grabbed her attention, her eyes roving all over him.

They came in closer to each other, and Caro slowly brought her arms up around Erio, hugging him tight, and she felt his arms do the same, feeling their warm, soft bare chests & bellies press together. He had an inch or two on her in terms of height, so she had to look ever so slightly up to make eye contact, the two kids gazing into each other’s eyes as their faces slowly drifted closer. When the kiss finally happened, Caro felt like she took flight, tightening her hug and letting out a cute little mewl as she closed her eyes and leaned against Erio just a bit more, her foot popping up a little. She felt his tongue hesitantly probe at her lips, and she opened them, trembling a little as it slipped into her mouth, rubbing and coiling around her tongue, sending shivers of pleasure through her little body.

When the kiss ended, both kids were flushed and softly panting a little. They then turned as they heard movement, and saw as Cinque stripped down to just her panties as well. Caro blushed as she found herself admiring the petite girl’s nearly-naked body almost as much as she’d admired Erio’s. The three of them all got up onto the bed together, and Cinque pulled Erio close, having him sit/lean back against her with his legs opened.

“Caro-chan,” she said, “try touching these.”

Her hands came up to Erio’s chest, making the motion of cupping breasts, and Erio blushed a bit deeper. Caro crawled closer, her eyes focused on the little pale-pink nubs, and then leaned in. She flicked Erio’s left nipple with her tongue, and he squeaked and ‘jumped’ a little in Cinque’s arms. Deciding that she found that reacting cute, Caro settled in and gently took the little soft nub between her lips, very softly sucking, while bringing her left hand up to tease the right nipple with her fingertips. Erio let out cute squeaks and a few soft and feminine little moans, his face going pink, his little body tensing and wriggling a bit in Cinque’s grasp. The silver-haired girl grinned as she held him in place, letting Caro have her fun. Caro’s lips switched to the right nipple, and a little suckle made Erio try and not quite succeed to hold back a whining moan.

When Caro pulled away, she happened to look down, and blushed as she saw the bulge in his pink undies. Cinque’s hands slid down Erio’s sides and grabbed hold of them, pulling them down partially, the rear sliding down and off to leave his bare bottom in contact with the bed, but with his crotch still covered. The one-eyed girl then looked to Caro with a smile, and the little pinkette gulped as she reached out and grabbed hold of the briefs. She closed her eyes, pulled them down & off and tossed them aside, and then opened her eyes again… and her eyes went wide, face going bright red, as she got a nice, up-close view of Erio’s erect penis. She let out a soft, shuddering breath, and the feel of her hot breath made it twitch in time with a quiet shivering gasp from Erio. Erio felt very vulnerable and bashful as Caro stared, almost entranced, at his privates.

Then, cautiously, she leaned in closer and reached out, gently wrapping her hand around it. She marveled at how it felt – a hard, stiff ‘core’ beneath amazingly soft flesh, and it was so hot… She moved her hand down, using just a finger & thumb to circle the base of it, and then Erio stiffened and let out a squeaked gasp as Caro’s hot, wet, soft tongue pressed against the underside of his dick at the base and then slowly licked upwards to the tip. She gently swirled her tongue around the ‘head’ a few times, making him squeak and whimper, twitching in Cinque’s grip. She then took the tip between her lips and slowly slid them downward, gradually taking his dick into her mouth; she let out a soft humming moan from the surprisingly pleasant feeling of it sliding in past her lips and over her tongue, while Erio let out high, cute moans as his dick was enveloped in the soft, wet heat of Caro’s mouth. Soon she had the whole thing in her mouth, and she let out a soft sighing breath as she focused on the sensations, feeling the big, hot, hard thing resting on her tongue, her lips lightly squeezing the base. She ‘tickled’ the side with her tongue, and squeaked softly as it twitched in her mouth.

Caro slowly moved her head back up, ‘dragging’ her lips up the shaft a little bit, making Erio gasp and shiver. She stopped once just the head was still in her mouth, and then started slowly moving up and down, squeezing and sucking on the shaft as her lips moved along it, rubbing her tongue all over the hot, twitching thing inside her mouth. She listened to Erio’s gasps and squeaks and high, cutely feminine moans, making her feel warm inside, and she was also surprised by how good doing this felt on her lips and tongue. She sped up, and the pleasure & Erio’s reactions increased. She felt like her head was in a warm haze of pleasure, as she let out tiny little sighs and moans from the pleasure and happiness filling her mind. Cinque still held onto Erio from behind as he twitched and wriggled.

‘It’s so cute how happy knowing she’s giving him pleasure makes her’ the petite Number thought with a smile. ‘She’s really getting into it…’

Soon, Caro was taking the whole thing into her mouth with each down-stroke, letting out soft moans as she licked and stroked and sucked. Erio gasped and twitched and moaned as, somehow, the fact that it was Caro doing it made it all feel more meaningful, more intense, like it was his first time experiencing it all over again. Before long he could feel the tension and ‘pressure’ building, making his body tense and his voice tighten; Caro noticed, figured out what it meant, and redoubled her efforts. He murmured/squeaked out her name, and she shivered as that sent a warm tingly feeling through her body… and through her crotch.

Erio cried out in a high, sweet moan as he ‘came’, his young body twitching and wriggling in Cinque’s arms, the petite girl grinning as she held him in place. Caro squeaked as his dick twitched and ‘jumped’ inside her mouth, spurting out rather forceful sports of hot, thick cum; she let out a soft moan, her cheeks flushed, as she continued squeezing and sucking with her lips and rubbing the twitching thing with her tongue, letting more of his cum pool in her mouth, hearing the cute and erotic sounds he was making as she did so. When it stopped coming, Erio’s whole body relaxed, leaning back against Cinque as he panted for breath. He squeaked and shivered as Caro’s lips slowly slid up and off of his penis; the pink-haired girl sat back, savoring the feel of his cum in her mouth, before loudly gulping the whole thing down. She looked at him with a cute blush, licking her lips.

Now, Cinque released Erio, having him move to the side, and then leaned forward and grabbed Caro. The little pinkette gasped softly as she was spun around and made to lean back against Cinque, the silver-haired girl’s hands resting on her belly, and then Erio shyly approached from the front. Now, Caro let out a squeaked gasp as Erio leaned in and took her left nipple between his lips while bringing his left hand in to rub and press the other one; he licked and softly sucked, and she let out a little whine of a moan at the strange new ticklish pleasure. As he kept going, occasionally switching nipples, she gasped and squeaked and let out little moans, her little body tensing and twitching as Cinque held her.

Then, Erio sat back, and Caro trembled a little as Cinque’s hands slid down her sides and took hold of her panties, pushing them partially off. Erio reached in and grabbed them, and Caro squeaked and closed her eyes as he pulled them down and off the rest of the way. Cinque spread Caro’s legs open more, and the little pinkette blushed bright red as Erio knelt in close, his vision filled with her bare pussy.

“So pretty…” he murmured, making Caro’s face feel even hotter.

Erio then leaned up a little and kissed Caro’s tummy, tracing his tongue around her belly-button, making her gasp and shiver. He moved down, kissing the soft, smooth skin just above her pussy, and then went down and kissed along her inner thighs. Caro tensed a little, her legs moving on their own a bit, as deep embarrassment was joined by a hot, aching ‘need’ for something.

Then, Erio grabbed hold of Caro’s hips and went for his ‘target’. The first brush of his hot, wet tongue against her pussy made Caro squeal, her whole body giving off a twitch in Cinque’s arms, her hips trying to buck as Erio held them still. He got to ‘work’, skillfully licking and caressing Caro’s pussy in different spots and ways, and Caro let out sharp gasps and high, almost-squeaky moans as the incredible new sensations coursed through her, making her toes clench and her back arch. Every single thing Erio did sent hot, tingly pleasure through her crotch, making her let out such sweet, cute erotic noises that drove him to keep going. He pushed his tongue between her folds and teased her vaginal opening, earning a shuddering moan from her. Then, he licked upwards and pressed against her clitoris, and her hips jerked and twitched in his grip as she let out a particularly high moan.

Erio kept going, and Cinque gently yet firmly held onto Caro, feeling the little girl twitch and writhe in her arms, as the little pinkette let out sweet, cute gasps and squeaks and moans from the various things Erio’s tongue was doing to her. Soon she could feel something weird building up in her lower belly, something strong enough that she was a little scared, but Cinque kept holding her, rubbing her sides and tummy to soothe her a little, and Erio kept doing things to her pussy that made it impossible to say anything anyway. When it neared the peak, she tried to hold it back for a couple seconds, but then it burst free.

Caro cried out in a high, loud, long moan as she experienced her very first orgasm. Her little body wriggled and twitched, her hips bucking in Erio’s grip, as surging waves of intense, hot pleasure rushed through her lower body, strengthened by Erio continuing to lick at her twitching pussy. As the climax eventually ebbed away, she let out one last shuddering moan that trailed off into panting for breath, her face flushed. Her whole body felt warm and sensitive all over, giving off little twitching trembles here & there. She’d never imagined it would be like that… The powerful urge to cuddle against someone came over her, and she let out a little coo as Cinque hugged her from behind, one hand softly rubbing her belly. Down below, Erio was softly caressing her hips and thighs.

After a few minutes, Cinque scooted back and then slowly lowered Caro onto her back in the middle of the big, soft bed, her head ‘penned in’ by Cinque’s spread-open legs as the silver-haired girl looked down at her with a gentle smile. Then Caro’s gaze went back to Erio as he got up on his hands & knees over her, his blushing smile looking down at her, and when she noticed the position they were now in, saw his penis so close to her special place, she gasped softly and blushed bright-red, realizing what it was now time for. She felt warmer all of a sudden, and like she was trembling… but, although she felt nervous, she wasn’t afraid. In fact, she felt… anticipation.

Erio cast the Painless Virginity, Anti-Pregnancy, Semen Retention/Absorption, and Synched-Orgasm spells he’d been taught, and Caro shivered a bit as she felt the tingly pulses of magic through her body while hearing him let out a soft little breath from feeling the same. He slowly moved his hips down & forward into position, and Caro gasped and shivered as she felt the tip of his penis press lightly against her pussy. He stopped, looking at her in a way that nonverbally asked permission, and after a couple seconds she gave a little nod. With that, he started slowly pushing in.

Caro let out a little squeaked gasp at the first moment of penetration, of the tip of Erio’s dick parting her folds and pressing against & into her vaginal opening, and then let out a high, slightly ‘shuddering’ moan as it slowly but steadily pushed deeper into her. The feelings of heat, and movement, and friction, and pressure, of being ‘stretched’ open, of being filled, sent shivers up her spine and made her little body twitch here & there, made her feel warm and tingly inside her belly. Erio’s cute breaths and moans filled her ears, and it really sank in here that she was having sex with Erio, giving him her First Time… That realization combined with her body recognizing the intense new sensations as pleasure to make her let out a louder, ‘sweeter’ moan, her arms coming up around him. Soon he was all the way inside her, and she shivered and moaned from the amazing feelings of fullness and heat and fulfillment. She looked up at Erio, her eyes half-closed from pleasure, her cheeks flushed, seeing the same expression on his face.

Erio started moving, starting off nice and slow, and even this was enough to make Caro gasp and moan, hugging Erio tighter to press their bodies closer together; Erio slid his arms beneath her upper back, returning the embrace, their chests and bellies pressed against each other. He gradually sped up to his ‘usual’ rhythm, going a little deeper as well, and Caro’s back arched up a little bit as the pleasure increased, her moans becoming a bit louder.

As Erio started thrusting all the way in, Caro let out loud, sweet moans of delighted pleasure, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Her heart was filled with pleasure and love, knowing she was ‘one’ with Erio, every little thing he did sending hot pleasure through her body. And even as he made love to her with such intensity, sending shocks of pleasure into her, the look on his face and the sounds he was making were so cute, so pretty… With all of this wonderful pleasure, soon she felt the beginnings of building ‘pressure’ that she now knew meant an incoming climax. However, right after she first noticed it, Erio hit his ‘hold-back point’, driving him to start thrusting as deep, hard, and fast as she could. Caro let out a squealing moan at the sudden intensity, the mind-numbing pleasure making her climax build up more and more, feeling stronger and deeper than the one he’d given her via oral had felt when approaching. Her cries steadily rose in pitch and volume, her back arching to press her body against his as much as possible.

The two kids held each other tight as they cried out high and loud together, their bodies twitching and pressing against each other as pulsing waves of hot pleasure rushed deep through them. Caro felt amazing pleasure deep inside her body, stronger than the last climax, making her mind go white and her voice come out in high, loud gasps and moans. Through the spine-tingling, toe-curling, mind-whitening pleasure, she could feel Erio’s hot, thick cum spurting out deep inside her pussy, that sensation adding to the pleasures of her climax and filling her with a feeling of joy and fulfillment.

Erio & Caro’s moans weakened as their orgasms ebbed away, leaving them panting for breath and letting out little moans, still holding each other tight. Caro looked up at Erio with a flushed face and half-open eyes, her lips lightly parted as she caught her breath, and then a beautiful little smile formed on her face. He smiled back, and she pulled him down into a kiss, letting out a happy little noise from the contact. She shivered as he slowly pulled out of her, but the kiss did not break for several seconds more.

After a couple minutes, Erio got off of Caro, and then the little pinkette was slightly confused as Cinque rolled her over onto her front and then got her up on her hands & knees. Then, she felt Erio’s hands grab hold of her hips from behind, and then let out a little gasp as the tip of the redhead’s dick pressed against her pussy. Cinque knelt down so that she could be face to face with Caro, giving the younger girl a smile, and then she got a nice, up-close look as Caro let out a squeaked gasp and then a cute moan as Erio slowly penetrated her from behind. Caro squeaked and trembled as Erio’s cock slowly pushed deeper into her, her fingers gripping the sheets lightly; it felt a little different taking it from this angle, though no less intense. Soon he was all the way in, his hips pressed against her butt, and she moaned from the return of that wonderful feeling of heat and fullness deep in her pussy, while also enjoying the cute little moans and gasps Erio was making from the feel of her hot, tight pussy squeezing his dick.

Erio started moving, his and Caro’s pleasured moans and breaths forming an erotic duet that Cinque was delighted to listen to. Erio got into his rhythm, and Caro moaned and arched her back a little as his dick went nice and deep into her, sending that pleasure through her lower belly. Soon he was thrusting all the way into her, her body slightly swaying back & forth a bit in time with his movements, her moans loud and passionate. The feeling of his dick reaching so deep inside, the movement and friction and feeling of fullness, combined with the love she felt for him to fill her with carnal joy, her cute little tongue hanging out a bit as she let out loud, passionate moans.

Erio leaned forward a little, changing the angle of his thrusts a bit, and Caro twitched and let out a squeaked gasp as this made his dick rub against a spot somewhere inside her pussy that made her hips twitch and her toes curl. As his thrusts kept sporadically stimulating that spot, her moans became a little louder and higher. Her arms partially gave out, leaving her upper body propped up on her elbows, making her butt stick up more as Erio’s hips lightly ‘smacked’ against it, his cock being driven deep into her pussy. Caro could feel another orgasm building up, her body tightening and voice steadily rising, and then Erio hit his hold-back point, wrapped his arms around her body from behind and started moving his hips all-out, doing her deep and hard and fast, making her moan high and loud as the pounding pleasure intensified. Finally, he ‘slammed’ his hips against her backside, bucking and grinding forward, as he & she cried out together, waves of hot pleasure rushing through their young bodies, making their minds go white, lengthy spurts of hot, thick cum being squeezed out of his twitching cock by her hot, tight, contracting pussy, sending shivers of pleasure up their spines.

The two kids’ moans lessened as their orgasms came to an end, and Caro’s limbs slid out from underneath her, leaving her laying on her front on the bed with Erio on top of her, the two of them panting softly and letting out little moans. The feeling of his body weight atop hers, pressing against her back, together with the feeling of his cum deep in her belly, made her feel wonderfully warm inside & out; she let out a soft, content coo as she let the sensations and afterglow wash over her.

“Once you’ve recovered, Caro-chan,” Cinque spoke up, “let’s try something new…”

A few minutes later, Cinque moved in behind Caro, grabbed hold of the young girl’s hips and lifted them up, leaving Caro’s lower body up on her knees, butt sticking up in the air. She cast a multipurpose ‘preparation’ spell (clean-out, loosening…), the little tingle of magic in her butt making Caro squeak and give a little twitch. Then, Cinque grabbed hold of Caro’s hips, and Caro let out a surprised squeal as the petite Number’s tongue pushed up against and then into her anus. As the hot, wet thing wriggled around inside her butt, Caro gasped and squealed and twitched, the bizarre new sensation sending shivers up her spine.

When Cinque stopped and pulled away, Caro let out a little whine-like noise, her butthole feeling hot and wet and tingly. Then, she felt Erio’s hands grab hold of her hips, and she let out a startled gasp as she felt the tip of his dick – still wet with her juices from earlier – touch against her anus. Now she realized what Cinque had set her up for.

“Relax~…” Cinque reached in and stroked Caro’s hair. “Just relax your body, Caro-chan. Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt; it’ll feel pretty weird at first, but soon it’ll feel really good~…”

Caro did her best to relax her body, taking a slow deep breath. Then, she gasped and let out high, squeaky moans as Erio’s cock slowly pushed into her ass, stretching her anus & insides open and rubbing inwards. The strange and intense sensations of Erio’s dick in her butt, big and hot and hard and rubbing and moving, had her trembling and gripping the bedsheets, feeling heat spread through her hips. Slowly he kept going deeper, until his hips made contact with her backside, his dick base-deep in her ass. Caro let out a shuddering moan, jaw hanging loosely open a little, from the strange and powerful feelings of heat and fullness in her butt, reaching deep inside. She could clearly hear Erio’s soft breaths and moans, and she squeaked as his dick twitching inside her.

Erio tightened his grip on her hips a little, and then slowly pulled back. Caro squeaked and shivered from the bizarre and not-unpleasant feel of his dick slowly moving back outward through her anus, ‘pulling’ it slightly, the lubrication and preparation spells ensuring a smooth motion. He stopped when he had just the ‘head’ still inside, and then thrusted back in, making Caro let out a little yelp-like sound. He started moving, going slow and deep, and she let out gasps and squeaks and high moans from the strange and intense sensations, feeling his big, hot, hard thing moving in & out through her anus and rectum, stretching her hole and her insides out, providing that weird rubbing friction that made her toes clench.

Soon, Caro’s moans started to ‘sweeten’ as her body and mind recognized the new sensations as a new form of pleasure. Erio picked up the pace a little, his & Caro’s gasps and moans becoming a little louder and more passionate. He soon started thrusting all the way in, and Caro twitched and moaned, body swaying back & forth a bit, as she felt his hot, hard dick reaching so deep into her ass that it almost felt like it was poking against her womb from behind. As she trembled and moaned, she was surprised by how good anal sex felt, shivers of pleasure running through her.

After a little while, Erio hit his hold-back point, and started thrusting harder and faster. Caro let out high, yelping moans as Erio’s cock pounded deep and hard into her ass over and over, each thrust shaking her little body. She could feel the ‘pressure’ of an incoming climax building up, in her butt rather than her pussy this time, making her little body tense up and her voice steadily climb. Soon the constant intense pleasure brought her to her peak, and as Erio ‘slammed’ his hips forward against her butt, he & she cried out together as they shared another orgasm. Caro’s little body trembled and twitched as Erio leaned forward over her, feeling his hips pushing against her butt, his cock twitching in her ass as it spurted out thick, hot cum deep inside, joining with the surging waves of pleasure from her ass to make her shiver and moan, her little tongue hanging out.

Caro and Erio’s moans weakened as their orgasms faded out, their little bodies still trembling as they stayed connected for a moment. Caro squeaked as Erio slowly pulled out, his dick popping free of her anus, and then her legs slid out from underneath, leaving her splayed out face-down on the bed, letting out little moans as she lay there in a daze, her half-open eyes unfocused, trembling a bit, feeling the tingly heat in her anus and the thick, gooey, hot cum deep inside and kept from leaking out via magic. Erio laid down beside her, taking hold of her hand, and the two kids smiled at each other.

“I think we’ll let you two rest for a little before we move on to the next round…” Cinque said with a grin, admiring the cuteness.

After about 10 minutes of resting, Cinque abruptly removed her own panties, leaving her as fully naked as the other two; Caro found herself staring, red-faced, at the silver-haired girl’s exposed pussy, not quite able to pull her eyes away. Noticing this, Cinque giggled softly and then came closer, helping the little pinkette up into a sitting position. She hugged Caro, who let out a cute little coo and relaxed into the embrace, feeling their warm, soft nude bodies press together. Then, Cinque put one hand on the back of Caro’s head, fingers running through her soft pink hair, and kissed her.

Caro let out a little surprised squeak, eyes going wide and face going bright red, as she was kissed by another girl, by the girl who had already become kind of a big-sister figure for her. After a few seconds, though, she relaxed again, closing her eyes and letting out a soft little cooing moan as she felt Cinque’s other hand slide down to cup her bottom. A little squeeze got her to open her lips a bit, and she shivered as Cinque’s tongue pushed into her mouth, rubbing all over hers. Beside them, Erio watched with red face and wide eyes glued to the scene, his dick hardening, hearing the soft voices and quiet wet sounds, seeing the two naked girls hugging each other, their lips pressed together, tongues ‘dancing’… Just watching and listening was making his heart pound and his dick twitch.

When Cinque finally pulled back, Caro was panting softly, and felt warm between her legs. Cinque gently laid the young girl on her back, and then got into ‘scissoring’ position with her, to Caro’s confusion at this strange new position. Then, Cinque grinned and pushed inward, and Caro gasped and blushed as their pussies made contact. The silver-haired girl started moving her hips, pressing and rubbing their pussies together, and Caro gasped and moaned as she was introduced to another new pleasure, each movement sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

Cinque increased the force and speed of her movements, her and Caro’s gasps & moans sounding out together. The petite Number had a lewd little open-mouthed grin on her face as she took the lead, delight in how Caro wriggled and twitched and let out such cute noises. The little pink-haired girl started unconsciously moving her hips as well, pushing and grinding back, and Cinque let out a sweet moan as the pleasure increased accordingly. Their clits pressed and rubbed together, making both girls moan higher and louder.

The two girls continued pressing and rubbing their pussies together, filling the room (and Erio’s undivided attention) with their sweet gasps and squeaks and moans. Before long their voices began to rise and their movements intensify, the constant stimulation bringing them closer and closer to climax. Soon their backs arched as they moaned high and loud, their small bodies twitching in time with the pulsing waves of orgasm rushing through them, still grinding their pussies together as their ‘juices’ flowed. They went limp as their climaxes ended, panting for breath, legs still tangled together.

“Little more rest…” Cinque panted out. “And then… another new thing…”

Caro let out a soft moan in response, her crotch still feeling warm and tingly.

A few minutes later, Cinque had Caro sit up. Her hand glowed with magic as she brought it down between Caro’s legs, and then a soft flash of light accompanied a startled squeak from Caro. When it faded, Caro looked down, and gasped as she saw that she now had a penis, standing erect up from right above her pussy.

“The girls and I have had a lot of fun with this spell,” Cinque said, “and we’ve made sure Erio ‘had fun’ with it too~…”

The red-haired boy blushed, even as he found his eyes glued to Caro’s new “part”, licking his lips a little. He came in close, and Caro blushed brightly as he knelt down right in front of it. He reached out, gently wrapping his hand around the shaft, and Caro gasped and stiffened, eyes going wide, at the new sensation of Erio’s soft, warm hand lightly grasping it; that was how sensitive a dick was? She shivered as his hand slowly slid down the shaft, fingers pulling away, until he had just a finger and thumb circling the base. Then, he slowly leaned in…

As Erio pressed his tongue against the underside of Caro’s dick, down near his fingers, and slowly licked upwards, Caro let out a surprised little squeak-moan from the unexpectedly potent feeling of his hot tongue caressing the super-sensitive new ‘part’ of her body. When he reached the top, he took the tip between his lips, softly squeezing it with them, sending shivers up Caro’s body. He then slowly slid his lips over the ‘head’ and down the shaft, making Caro tremble and let out high moans and soft gasps as her penis was enveloped by warm, soft lips and hot, wet tongue. Soon his lips reached the base, and Caro made a shuddering moan as her dick was now all the way in his mouth; Erio let out a soft moan, eyes half open and unfocused, slowly running his tongue along the big, hot, hard, twitching thing in his mouth, a feeling he’d kinda come to enjoy.

Erio started moving, his lips stroking up and down the shaft of Caro’s dick, providing a little bit of suction as well, while his tongue caressed various points of it inside his mouth. Caro let out sharp gasps and slightly squeaky moans, surprised by the powerful new pleasure, every movement of Erio’s mouth sending trembles up her body. He started going a little bit faster, and her moans became a little louder as her hips stiffened and her toes clenched.

Caro’s gasps and moans continued, her back arching a little, as Erio deepened his movements, starting to take the whole thing in his mouth with every downstroke. The young girl was in a haze of pleasure as her sensitive new penis was enveloped in wet heat, Erio’s soft lips stroking and squeezing it while his hot, wet tongue rubbed all over, paying special attention to the super-sensitive tip. The young boy grabbed hold of her hips, holding them in place, and was letting out soft little humming moans, his face flushed, clear signs that he was enjoying this almost as much as she was. Before long, she could feel a strange feeling of pressure inside her hips, steadily building up and slowly moving up through her penis, making it twitch and stiffen. Erio noticed the change, and started licking and sucking a little harder, hearing Caro’s moans rise and ‘tighten’ as she neared the point of release, her confusion at the strange new building sensation leading her to try holding it back, only managing to for a few seconds…

Caro let out a high, slightly squeaking moan as she experienced her first male-type orgasm, her body trembling and hips twitching as hot, thick pleasure rushed through her dick, boosted by Erio continuing to lick and suck it, the young boy letting out soft sounds as her thick, hot cum spurted out in his mouth. Her breaths came out in sharp gasps & pants in time with the pulses of pleasure from her crotch, her arms trembling as she leaned back on them. As the pleasure subsided, Caro let out a long breath as her body relax, a soft little cute moan escaping her lips. She twitched slightly as Erio’s lips slid up and off of her dick, and then the young boy sat up and smiled at her, making sure she was looking him in the eye before loudly gulping down the load of her cum in his mouth. Somehow, this made her heart skip a beat and feel warm inside…

“W-Wow…” she whispered. “S-So that’s what it feels like for you?”

Erio blushed and nodded. “Let me know when you’re… ready to go again, and I’ll…” he fidgeted, looking bashful “introduce you to the next thing…”

Feeling curious, cautious anticipation at whatever was next, Caro only needed a couple minutes before she was ready to go again. Erio looked over to Cinque, who smiled and crawled over to him. Hugging him from behind, she slid her hand down to his cute little butt, and he squeaked softly as she cast the preparatory spell to ‘clean out’ and loosen him, a little tingly feeling in his anus making him shiver a little. She then guided him down onto his hands & knees, and she then sat beside him, looked over to Caro, and smirked as she used two fingers to ‘frame’ his now-exposed anus, drawing attention. Caro’s eyes widened as she realized what was expected of her, gulping softly and crawling over.

“I-Is it okay?” she asked softly.

“Oh, definitely” Cinque replied. “We’ve made Eri-chan into a naughty~ widdle boy who loves having a cock inside him. Of course, since he’s been in love with you for so much longer than us, this’ll probably feel extra-special for him… And… it’ll feel incredible for you, too…”

“G… Go ahead, Caro…” Erio murmured, blushing brightly as he looked back over his shoulder at her, his demeanor and expression very feminine. “I… I want it… Please, ‘take’ me…”

Caro’s face felt hot, her dick giving a little twitch down below, and she got up into position on her knees behind him, grabbing hold of his hips. She moved her hips in until the tip of her dick pressed against his anus, making him let out a little squeak. Then, she slowly pushed forward. As she felt Erio tremble and heard him let out a feminine moan, Caro let out a sweet gasp and high moan of her own as her dick was engulfed by incredible sensations of heat, tightness, softness, movement/friction… Shivers ran up her back while her hips kept moving on their own, slowly pushing forward until they came into contact with Erio’s backside. Now her entire cock was engulfed in these sensations, Erio’s hot soft insides squeezing it so tightly, as he trembled and let out a cute, girly moan from the feeling of heat and ‘fullness’ in his ass.

Slightly tightening her grip on Erio’s hips, Caro slowly pulled back, letting out a shivering gasp as it almost felt like Erio’s anus tried to hold onto her dick and pull it back in, while Erio squeaked and trembled. She started moving, thrusting slow but almost all the way in, gasping and moaning as her dick was squeezed and ‘stroked’ by Erio’s hot, tight insides and sphincter, while Erio let out girly squeaks and moans from the now-familiar pleasure of a hot, hard cock moving in his ass.

The two kids’ gasps and moans rang out as Caro sped up a little, instinct and pleasure guiding her body. She deepened her movements, her hips making contact with Erio’s backside as she went all the way inside of him, letting out sharp breaths and sweet moans as the soft, tight heat engulfed her dick over and over while listening to his squeaks, gasps, and high moans as the tip of her dick started stimulating a spot deep inside him that made him twitch and tremble. She found that she really liked that reaction, so she put a bit more force into her thrusts to make him do it more, a shiver running up her spine as his ass squeezed her dick a bit tighter.

Caro felt a boy-type climax building up, stronger than before, but when it almost to the point of release it stopped, magically held there and kept from receding or finishing. She let out a whining moan, an instinctive desperate need to cum, and started moving her hips harder and faster. Erio’s moans went higher and louder at the intensifying of sensations, the prostate stimulation making his back arch and his glazed-over eyes roll back just a little, his own climax’s approach being hastened.

As Caro pressed her hips forward against Erio’s butt while pulling his hips back against hers, the two of them crying out together as they ‘came’. Caro’s breath came out in sharp pants and squeaking moans, twitching shivers running through her little body in time with the powerful pulses of hot, thick pleasure rushing through her hips and her dick, which was being tightly squeezed by Erio’s anus and insides, while the red-haired boy let out loud, girlish moans as hot pleasure from his ass and his prostate, his cum jetting out onto the bed, was joined by the feeling of thick, hot semen spurting out deep inside his ass, Caro’s twitching cock still pressing against his ‘special spot’, his cute little tongue hanging out as he squealed and moaned.

The two kids’ bodies still trembled and twitched sporadically as their orgasms came to an end, letting out soft moans and gasps for breath as the echoes of pleasure still reverberated through them. Slowly Caro pulled out, letting herself fall back on her butt, while Erio laid down on his side, and as she looked at Erio’s soft, shapely butt and his slowly closing anus, Caro couldn’t help but blush and softly giggle at how cute she found the sight.

Caro then let out a startled little squeak as Cinque hugged her from behind and then spun her around and laid her on her back. She then gasped and moaned as the silver-haired girl started licking and sucking at her nipples, sending tingly pleasure through her chest. Cinque slid one hand down Caro’s belly, gently pressing and rubbing the soft, yielding skin just above her Futa-Spell dick, which began to quickly re-harden. Soon, it was fully erect again. Grinning, Cinque got up on top of Caro, straddling her, and moved her hips into position directly above the pinkette’s penis. The young girl gasped softly as she realized what was coming, just before Cinque slowly lowered her hips.

As Cinque moaned, embracing the feeling of a hot, hard cock spreading her open and pushing up into her, Caro gasped and moaned, her back arching a little, as her dick was engulfed by hot, wet, soft tightness; the sensations, though quite different from anal, were just as potent, sending shivers through her hips and up her spine. Cinque was soon all the way down, letting out a happy moan with a lewd smile on her face (cheeks flushed, eye half-open and unfocused, tongue hanging out a little…), while Caro panted and moaned from the feeling of wet, tight, amazingly soft, hot flesh enveloping and squeezing her dick from base to tip.

“L-Look…” Cinque moaned out.

Caro opened her eyes, looking down, and let out a shuddered gasp as she actually saw where her cock had been totally engulfed by Cinque’s pussy, only the base of it still visible between the other girl’s pussy lips. Cinque grinned and made her pussy squeeze tighter for a moment, and Caro squeaked as a shiver ran through her body. The silver-haired girl then leaned forward enough to brace her hands down against the bed on either side of Caro’s body, and started moving.

Cinque and Caro let out sweet gasps and squeaks and moans as the former ‘rode’ the latter, her pussy squeezing and stroking Caro’s dick as it rubbed and filled her insides. Caro twitched and tensed, letting out cute squeaks and moans, as her dick was submerged in pleasure – hot, tight friction combined with amazing wet softness that made it feel like her magically-gifted penis was melting. Cinque started going all the way down, moaning and cooing as she felt the little pinkette’s cock reach deep into her pussy, as good as Erio’s.

For the next couple minutes, Erio watched and listened with undivided attention as Cinque and Caro enjoyed each other, their moans mixing into a beautifully erotic duet that stirred his arousal even more. Soon, Caro felt her climax building, only to again be magically held back. She let out a little whining moan, her body stiffening and hips pushing upward a little, and Cinque giggled between moans and started moving harder and faster, occasionally grinding her hips down against Caro’s between thrusts, making the pinkette’s cock hit all the right spots inside of her, her moans steadily rising as she worked to bring herself to climax so that she & Caro could cum together.

Cinque ‘slammed’ her hips down against Caro’s, taking the entirety of the younger girl’s cock hilt-deep into her pussy, as both girls let out high, sweet cries as orgasms shook their petite bodies. Cinque twitched and shivered, grinding her hips down against Caro’s, her gasps and moans mingling with Caro’s as the little pink-haired girl squeaked and moaned as she felt the hot bursts of thick pleasure racing through and out from her dick, being ‘milked’ out of her by the silver-haired girl’s contracting pussy, making Cinque shiver in extra pleasure from feeling the thick, hot cum filling her deep inside.

The girls’ moans weakened as their orgasms tapered off, leaving them feeling hot and trembling all over. Slowly, Cinque lay forward, pulling her hips to let Caro’s cock slip ‘free’ of her pussy, and gently kissed the young girl. The kiss started out slow and soothing, but as it went on it gradually became more heated, soft moans escaping from between the girls’ lips as Cinque’s tongue made itself at home inside Caro’s mouth.

Abruptly, Cinque rolled the two of them over so that Caro was on top of her, the girl’s dick – already hard again – pressed up against her lower belly. Grinning, Cinque grabbed hold of the girl’s hips and moved them down into proper position, the tip of her dick pressed against her pussy. At the same time, she looked over at Erio with a knowing smile, and he gulped softly and crawled over. He got into position behind and partially on top of Caro, who gasped and shivered as she felt his dick press against her pussy. Cinque giggled softly, petting the young girl’s head, and then Erio pushed in while ‘making’ Caro do the same.

As three moans rang out, Caro’s was the loudest as she experienced powerful ‘male’ and ‘female’ pleasures at the same time – Cinque’s hot, tight, soft pussy eagerly welcoming her cock back while Erio’s hot, hard dick pushed its way into her pussy. A shiver ran up her spine, her hips twitching as they were ‘sandwiched’ between Erio’s and Cinque’s, her dick hilt-deep inside of Cinque while Erio’s hips pressed against her backside as his cock buried itself all the way inside of her, his soft moans in her ears.

Erio started moving while ‘making’ Caro do the same. Erio hugged Caro tight from behind, moaning as her pussy stroked his cock as he moved his hips, listening to the loud, sweet moans she made as the potent double-pleasure of ‘giving’ and ‘taking’ dominated her thoughts. Cinque’s moans joined the ‘chorus’ as he hugged Caro from the front, happily taking the little pinkette’s dick deep into her pussy again and again, and loving the adorable facial expression and noises the young girl was making. She pulled Caro into a kiss, her tongue pushing deep into the other girl’s mouth, muffling the moans and mewls she made from the multiple continuous pleasures.

As her and Erio’s thrusts started going all the way in, Caro let out a loud, long moan as her body moved pretty much on its own with her mind along for the ride. She felt like she was in heaven, warm pleasure spreading through her body, echoing through her hips from in front and behind, feeling Cinque’s amazing pussy engulf and stroke her cock while Erio’s dick filled her pussy with heat and movement, passion and love filling her heart. She soon felt the ‘hold-back spell’ kick in, keeping both her ‘boy’ parts and her ‘girl’ parts from cumming, even as Erio started pounding into her pussy deep and hard and fast, rubbing against that special spot inside her that made her toes curl, her moans high and loud and almost desperate as she fucked Cinque as hard as she could, trying to bring the petite Number to climax.

Finally, three young voices cried out in ecstasy as they shared a deep, powerful climax together. Caro’s little body bucked and twitched as intense hot pleasure surged through her lower belly and her dick, her mind going white & pink as she saw stars. Erio hugged her tight from behind, his hips grinding against her backside as his thick, hot cum filled deep in her pussy, while Cinque pressed against her from the front, the silver-haired girl’s pussy squeezing cum out of her dick, their moans joining hers.

As their orgasms finally ebbed away, the trio still moaned and trembled, pressed together, warmth and joy flooding through them. Caro, in particular, let out a very happy-sounding moan, an erotic yet cute smile on her flushed face. Slowly, she and Erio pulled out, with the little pinkette’s penis vanishing in a muted flash of light, though the memory and ‘echoes’ of the sensations that part had felt were still fresh in her body and mind.

Slowly, she turned around to face Erio, the two kids laying on their sides facing and embracing each other, while Cinque spooned against Caro from behind. She softly kissed the back of the young girl’s neck while Erio gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and Caro cooed softly as she snuggled up against Erio, loving the feeling of being pressed between him and Cinque.

As they all drifted off toward sleep, Cinque was already making plans on how to further integrate Caro into Erio’s “harem”. She could already imagine how the cute little girl would moan and squeal when she was given her first double-penetration, and her first experience with vibrators, and then there was her first experience with Erio’s girl-form still to come, too…

Erio and Caro’s lives were going to be changed from how they’d been before, and if tonight was any indication they were going to be very, very happy with that…


End file.
